


Doppeltes Spiel

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hamburger SV - Freeform, M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jannik ist glücklich mit seinem Freund Marvin, auch wenn der durch seinen Job sehr eingespannt ist und sie wenig Zeit füreinander haben. Doch nach und nach beginnt sich etwas zu verändern und Jannik kommt einer unglaublichen Geschichte auf die Spur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eine lange Woche

Ungeduldig blickte Jannik aus dem Fenster. Langsam musste der blaue Wagen doch kommen! Marvin hatte doch extra angerufen, als er aus Buchholz - das war in Richtung Hamburg - losgefahren war, und Staus sollte es um diese Uhrzeit doch nicht geben. Sie hatten doch nur diesen Abend, ehe Jannik morgen Mittag ins Hotel musste.

Noch zehn Minuten, dann würde er Marvin anrufen - auch wenn er sich dabei wie ein Kontrollfreak vorkam. Aber sie hatten einfach so wenig Zeit zusammen, da war jede Minute kostbar.

Da endlich bog der kleine Polo um die Ecke, und Jannik atmete auf. Und schlagartig setzte das Kribbeln ein, die Vorfreude auf seinen Freund.

Er blieb am Fenster stehen, bis Marvin geparkt hatte und ausgestiegen war, dann hastete er zur Tür und drückte auf den Summer.

Mit einem dämlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen stand er in der Tür und wartete ungeduldig, bis Marvin endlich die Treppe erklommen hatte. Dann umarmte er seinen Freund stürmisch.  
"Schön, dass du da bist", wisperte er gegen Marvins Hals.

Marvin nuschelte etwas Unverständliches, dann löste er sich leicht und küsste Jannik verlangend.

Jannik keuchte in den Kuss und begann unwillkürlich an Marvins Jacke zu zerren.

Nur zu gerne ließ Marvin die Jacke von den Ärmeln gleiten und zog sich dann auch gleich das Shirt über den Kopf.

Jannik ließ seine Hände über Marvins nackten Rücken gleiten und zog ihn enger an sich. Es war zwar erst eine Woche her, dass sie sich gesehen hatten, aber das war lange genug gewesen. Jannik hatte sich sehr nach Marvin gesehnt!

"Du hast viel zu viel an", keuchte Marvin.

Jannik nickte und zog sich gleich sein Shirt über den Kopf. Sofort spürte er Marvins Finger auf seiner Brust.  
Er beugte sich wieder vor und küsste Marvin leidenschaftlich.

Hungrig erwiderte Marvin den Kuss und begann dabei sich am Knopf von Janniks Jeans zu schaffen zu machen.

Diesmal keuchte Jannik auf, er liebte es, wenn Marvin gleich so ranging!

Auch er ließ seine Hände nach unten gleiten um Marvins Hose zu öffnen.

Die erste Runde war immer schnell, heftig und geil, und so war es dieses Mal auch. Marvin umfasste Janniks harten Schwanz, und der massierte Marvins schnell und hart.

Wenig später kamen sie fast zeitgleich und laut stöhnend.

"Marvin", keuchte Jannik und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Er spürte einen Kuss gegen seinen Hals, dann löste sich Marvin von ihm. "Das nenn ich ne Begrüßung."

"Warst einfach viel zu lange weg."

"Tut mir leid, dass ich diese Woche keine Zeit hatte", sagte Marvin und lächelte ihn an.

"Ist schon okay - dieses Projekt da geht halt vor."

Marvin nickte leicht. "Ist ja nicht mehr lang, dann hab ich auch wieder mehr Zeit für dich."

"Ist schon okay - ich bin ja auch oft genug weg", meinte Jannik. Es war ihm so lieber als einen Freund zu haben, der bei jedem Auswärtsspiel rumjammerte.

Marvin lächelte und vergrub eine Hand in Janniks Haaren. Sanft zog er ihn so runter, bis sie sich wieder küssen konnten.

Jetzt waren die Küsse sanfter, vorsichtiger, zärtlicher.

Schließlich löste sich Marvin von Janniks Lippen. "Ich hab Hunger. Und zwar auf Essen", fügte er bei Janniks breitem Grinsen hinzu.

"Worauf genau? Wir können was machen oder kommen lassen?" Jannik plante seine Ernährung meist so, dass er es sich leisten konnte mit Marvin zusammen zu "sündigen".

"Lass uns was bestellen", sagte Marvin. "Wo wir nur heute Abend haben, ehe du ins Hotel musst, sollten wir die Zeit besser nutzen als mit Kochen."

Jannik lachte, es war klar, worauf Marvin hinauswollte. "Chinesisch oder Pizza?", schlug er vor.

"Mhm... Pizza?"

"Salami?", wusste er schon genau, was sein Freund bestellen würde. Er selbst würde in die Gemüseecke gehen, das war einfach besser für ihn.  
Außerdem könnte er sich ja ein kleines Stück von Marvins Pizza klauen.

Wenig später saßen sie in frischer Kleidung - allerdings nur wenig davon - auf dem Sofa und aßen.  
Dabei erzählte Jannik ein wenig von seiner Woche. Marvin hörte sich gern die Geschichten vom Training an. Jannik fand das toll. Sein Ex-Freund in Sinsheim hatte sich kaum für Fußball interessiert und war eher genervt gewesen, wenn Jannik davon erzählt hatte.

Marvin war zwar kein glühender Fan - damit wär Jannik wohl auch nicht zurechtgekommen - aber zumindest interessierte er sich schon für Werder und die Spiele - und die Hintergründe.  
Und er akzeptierte, dass das, was Jannik tat, ebenso ein Job war, wie sein eigener. Auch das hatte Jannik bei seinem Ex oft vermisst. 

Marvin hatte in seinem Job auch oft viel zu tun und wohl deswegen mehr Verständnis als ein Student mit freier Arbeitseinteilung.

In diesem Moment legte Marvin seinen Kopf auf Janniks Schulter und unterbrach so seine Überlegungen. 

Jannik lächelte leicht und legte ihm einen Arm um. Es fühlte sich schön an, so vertraut, so... verliebt. Und das waren sie ja auch, seit einem knappen halben Jahr schon. Wenige Wochen, nachdem Jannik nach Bremen gekommen war, hatten sie sich gefunden.

Und das nur durch puren Zufall, weil Jannik mit dem Wagen liegen geblieben war und Marvin angehalten hatte um zu helfen.  
Zum Dank hatte Jannik ihn zum Essen eingeladen - und dann hatte eins zum anderen geführt.

"Mhm, du bist aber heute in nachdenklicher Stimmung", murmelte Marvin und begann Janniks Hals zu küssen.

"Du änderst es gerade", knurrte Jannik genießerisch.

"Na das hoffe ich doch", lachte Marvin ein wenig heiser und schob eine Hand unter Janniks Shirt.

"Sehr gut", raunte Jannik ein wenig heiser.

"Ich würde vorschlagen", murmelte Marvin und küsste sich an Janniks Hals nach oben. "Wir verschieben das hier mal ins Schlafzimmer. Dein Bett leidet doch auch schon unter Entzug."

"Mindestens so sehr wie ich", nickte Jannik und erhob sich. Dabei zog er Marvin mit hoch.

Nur wenige Schritte, dann lagen sie auf dem Bett und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Die Shirts und Shorts wurden schnell ausgezogen und auf den Boden befördert.

Dann lag Jannik auf Marvin und drängte sich immer näher, immer dichter an ihn.

Marvins Beine schlangen sich um Janniks Hüften. "Will dich", raunte er.

Jannik keuchte leise, als er sich streckte und nach dem Gel angelte.

"Mach schon", forderte Marvin ungeduldig.

Jannik nickte, nahm etwas Gel und schob die Hand dann an Marvins Körper entlang nach unten.

Es war wie immer, Marvin brauchte nicht viel Vorbereitung. Das hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, grade wenn sie so scharf aufeinander waren, wie jetzt in diesem Moment.

So konnte Jannik schon kurz darauf in ihn eindringen.

"Ja!" stöhnte Marvin auf und hob fordernd seine Hüften, damit Jannik das Tempo anzog.

Sofort drängte sich Jannik noch tiefer in ihn und begann sich dann leicht zu bewegen.  
Er spürte jetzt schon, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, versuchte es aber etwas hinauszuzögern, indem er sich ganz langsam in Marvin bewegte.

Doch Marvin ließ ihn nicht, er war selbst schon ungeduldig. Er legte seine Füße hinter Janniks Rücken und zog ihn schneller und tiefer in sich.

Jannik grinste leicht und gab Marvin nach. Immer schneller und schneller bewegte er sich.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Jannik mit einem lauten Stöhnen - und Marvin folgte ihm kurz darauf.

Erschöpft sank Jannik auf Marvin und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte Marvins Arme auf seinem Rücken, die ihn einfach fest hielten.

"Mhm, das war echt gut", murmelte Jannik als er wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war.

"Oh ja - und du hast es echt gebraucht."

"War halt ne einsame Woche ohne dich", sagte Jannik und grinste Marvin an.

"Hmm... fand ich auch."

Jannik rollte sich ein Stück von Marvin herunter und kuschelte sich dann an seine Seite.

Mit einer Hand zog Jannik die Bettdecke über sie.

Marvin drehte sich so, dass er Jannik ansehen konnte. "Schlaf gut", wisperte er.

"Hm, du'ch", knurrte Jannik kaum verständlich.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war Jannik tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	2. Versetzt

Jannik ließ den Blick über seine Mannschaftskollegen streichen. Sie saßen beim Abendessen im Hotel, in Grüppchen wie immer, bunt zusammengemischt. An seinem Tisch saßen Clemens, Tony und Bargi - eine witzige Truppe.

Grade Tony, der erst so kurz bei ihnen war, hatte sich prima eingegliedert. Ähnlich wie er selbst damals bei seinem Wechsel nach Bremen. Die Jungs hier machten es einem einfach, zur Mannschaft zu gehören.

Man war gleich Teil der Mannschaft, man musste sich einfach bei den Jungs wohl fühlen.

Bargi war grade dabei das neuste vom kleinen Elias zu erzählen und brachte sie damit regelmäßig zum lachen. Es war nicht nur das, was er mit seinem Sohn erlebt hatte, sondern vor allem auch die Art und Weise, wie er es erzählte.

Wenn Philipp ins Erzählen kam, dann war er so schnell nicht aufzuhalten - und benutzte Hände und Füße und was sonst noch erreichbar war, um die Worte mit Gesten zu untermalen.

Irgendwann unterbrach Tony ihn. "Wenn dein Kleiner schon so gerne Schokopudding mag - wollen wir uns noch welchen holen?"

Clemens lachte auf. "Gute Überleitung Tony, ich bin dabei."

"Ich nicht", schüttelte Jannik den Kopf. Er hatte am Vorabend schon gesündigt, außerdem wollte er noch mit Marvin telefonieren.

"Du verzichtest freiwillig auf Pudding?" fragte Clemens ungläubig.

"Hatte gestern Pizza. Und..." Jannik beugte sich vor, "und ich hab etwas Schoki hier."

Clemens grinste. "Gut, ich dachte schon du wärst krank. Das hätte ich dir als Kapitän so kurz vor dem Spiel verbieten müssen. Krank werden ist jetzt nicht."

Jannik lachte auf. "Okay, ich werde mich danach richten, oh Captain!"

Clemens nickte offensichtlich zufrieden. "Also, dann lasst uns mal Pudding holen, ehe alles weg ist."

"Ich geh schon mal hoch", kündigte Jannik an.

Clemens warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu, nickte aber sonst nur.

Jannik erwiderte das Nicken, dann verließ er den Raum. Er hatte Clemens recht bald in sein großes Geheimnis eingeweiht, da war er gerade ein paar Wochen mit Marvin zusammen gewesen. Er hatte mit jemanden darüber reden müssen, und Clemens kam ihm einfach vertrauenswürdig vor.

Er hatte recht gehabt. Clemens hatte keine große Sache draus gemacht, sondern ihm im Gegenzug von sich und René erzählt.

Und so hatte es noch besser getan darüber reden zu können, und auch jetzt war es gut zu wissen, dass Clemens zuhören würde. Er hatte es noch nicht in Anspruch genommen, nur hin und wieder allgemein erzählt, aber allein die Möglichkeit war beruhigend.

Während die anderen nun also zum Buffet gingen, verzog er sich aus dem Speisesaal und ging nach oben auf sein Zimmer. Marvin müsste inzwischen auch Feierabend haben - falls nicht wieder Überstunden anstanden.

Aber auch dann nahm sich Marvin fast immer die Zeit ein wenig mit ihm zu reden. Jannik machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem, dann wählte er Marvins Nummer.

"Hey Jannik", meldete sich Marvin nach dem zweiten Klingeln. "Schon fertig mit Essen?"

"Hab mich beeilt. Und du?"

"Der üblich Irrsinn. Aber ich konnte heute mal früh Feierabend machen... und jetzt bist du nicht mal hier, damit wir das genießen können", seufzte Marvin. "Unser Timing ist im Moment nicht grad gut."

"Morgen Abend... Gegen neun müsste ich zu Hause sein. Kommst du zu mir?"

"Klar!" sagte Marvin sofort.

"Schön, ich freu mich drauf! Ich... ich vermiss dich. Hier... das Bett wäre breit genug."

Marvin lachte leise. "Du denkst doch hoffentlich nicht an schmutzige Dinge so kurz vor deinem Spiel."

"Niemals. Aber andererseits... soll doch leistungssteigernd sein, oder?"

"Schlag das doch mal deinem Trainer vor, dann komme ich gern als... Leistungssteigerndes Mittel für dich immer mit ins Hotel."

"Ich glaub, der ist da ein bisschen zu konservativ für...."

"Schade... Aber vermutlich würden dann deine Kollegen auch alle was ab haben wollen", grinste Marvin hörbar.

"Und ich will dich nicht teilen!"

"Ich dich auch nicht. Also wird daraus wohl nichts."

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend... ich muss gleich wieder los, Taktik und so."

"Ja, ich muss auch langsam mal ans Essen denken. Gutes Spiel morgen. Bleib heil und bringt drei Punkte mit."

"Werd ich", versprach Jannik und hoffte, dass er dieses Versprechen auch würde halten können.

"Dann bis morgen Liebling", verabschiedet sich Marvin.

"Bis morgen, mein Schatz." Damit legte Jannik auf.

Seufzend sah Jannik das Handy an. Immerhin würden sie sich also morgen Abend wieder sehen.  
Er legte das Handy zur Seite und stand auf - in ein paar Minuten würden sie sich mit der Mannschaft treffen.

Das würde ihn erstmal von seiner Sehnsucht nach Marvin ablenken.

 

In der Tat lenkte ihn die Besprechung ab, er konzentrierte sich um die taktischen Feinheiten zu verinnerlichen, schließlich wollten sie am nächsten Tag unbedingt gewinnen.

Sie hatten sich für die neue Saison viel vorgenommen. Grade die Abwehrreihe. So viele Gegentore wie in der letzten Saison wollten sie nicht wieder kassieren.

Schließlich wurden sie entlassen, und Jannik machte sich gleich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, das er sich mit Fin teilte.

Fin war ein angenehm ruhiger Zimmernachbar. Man konnte sich gut mit ihm unterhalten, aber eben auch gut schweigen. Und er schnarchte nicht.

Außerdem ging Fin angenehm früh schlafen. "Mit zwei Kindern zu Hause ist man für jede Minute dankbar", hatte Fin ihm grinsend erklärt.

"Dann hast du ja den perfekten Job", grinste Jannik ihn an.

Fin streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Und was ist deine Entschuldigung, dass du so früh in die Federn willst?"

"Ist gestern... zu spät geworden."

"Ah ok, das ist eine gute Erklärung", lachte Fin.

"Und es wäre ziemlich dämlich, wenn ich in der Halbzeitpause einpennen würde. Oder auf dem Elfmeterpunkt."

Fin lachte erneut auf. "Das wär nicht nur dämlich mein Lieber. Und damit das nicht passiert, gehst du jetzt ab in die Koje!"

"Ja, Papa", grinste Jannik. Er verschwand kurz im Bad, dann kuschelte er sich in das Bett.

Auch Fin lag schon in seinem Bett und löschte nun das Licht. "Nacht Jannik."

"Gute Nacht", erwiderte Jannik und schloss die Augen. Dass er sich am Abend vor einen Spiel nicht mehr bei Marvin meldete – bis auf diesen kleinen Minianruf vom frühen Abend - fand er schade, aber es war einfach nicht möglich.

Selbst wenn er mit Clemens auf einem Zimmer wäre, würde er das vermutlich nicht tun. Er selbst hatte es in Hoffenheim immer nervig gefunden, wenn Kevin stundenlang mit seiner Freundin rumgesäuselt hatte. Das musste einfach niemandem antun.

Dafür dachte er an Marvin, und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.

 

***

 

Auch am nächsten Tag blieb wenig Zeit um mit Marvin zu telefonieren. Sie schrieben sich ein paar SMS, ehe Jannik das Handy ausstellte um sich völlig aufs Spiel zu konzentrieren.

Nach einem glücklichen Unentschieden gegen Berlin schaltete er das Handy wieder an und las die erwartete Nachricht von Marvin. [Hey, großer Fußballer;) Ich bin stolz auf dich, war ein großartiges Spiel, schade, dass es nicht zum Sieg gereicht hat.]

Jannik lächelte leicht. [War knapp, stimmt. Aber besser als ne Niederlage. Freu mich auf dich] schrieb er schnell zurück.  
Dabei fing einen wissenden Blick von Clemens auf. Jannik grinste leicht und steckte das Handy wieder ein.

Er war schon fertig geduscht und umgezogen und wartete eigentlich nur noch auf die letzten Trödler, damit sie sich endlich auf die Heimreise machen konnten. Hoffentlich waren sie pünktlich, damit er noch ein bisschen was von Marvin hatte.

Der war die Nacht nach Hause nach Buchholz gefahren, wartete aber jetzt wohl schon wieder in Janniks Wohnung.

Zum Glück lief alles glatt und sie kamen gut durch, so dass sie pünktlich in Bremen ankamen.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat er seine Wohnung. "Marvin?"

Er wartete einen Moment und rief dann erneut nach seinem Freund.

Zu seiner Verwunderung antwortete Marvin noch immer nicht. Schlief er schon, auf dem Sofa? Nein, das Wohnzimmer war leer, und auch der Fernseher war nicht angeschaltet.  
Er warf schnell einen Blick in die Küche und ins Schlafzimmer, aber auch hier war Marvin nicht zu finden.

Stirnrunzelnd zog Jannik sein Handy hervor und rief seinen Freund an. Es dauerte etwas, bis Marvin sich meldete. "Hey Jannik!"

"Hey", sagte Jannik und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. "Bin grad nach Hause gekommen... ich dachte, du wolltest herkommen?"

"Ja..." Es raschelte etwas, dann war eine Pause, dann hörte er Marvin wieder. "Bin noch im Büro, das klappt hier alles nicht."

"Jetzt? Aber es ist Samstag... und ich dachte du hast diese Woche keine Wochenendschicht..."

"Ja, hatte ich auch gedacht", seufzte Marvin. "Aber hier ist noch ein Fehler drin, und der Plan soll Montag auf der Baustelle sein."

Jannik seufzte tief. Das kannte er inzwischen nur zu gut. Marvins Job war manchmal wirklich einfach nur ätzend. Dabei war er doch eigentlich der mit dem Job mit den blöden Zeiten.

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen vermutlich auch nicht?" fragte Jannik mit wenig Hoffnung.

"Ich versuch es einfach", meinte Marvin. "Ich hoffe, ich schaff es den Fehler zu finden."

"Na gut, lässt sich wohl nicht ändern. Arbeite aber nicht wieder die ganze Nacht durch, ok?"

"Ich versuchs."

"Dann will ich dich mal nicht länger stören. Bis morgen Marvin."

"Bis morgen, hoffe ich", verabschiedete sich Marvin. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch", sagte Jannik und legte ein bisschen frustriert auf. So hatte er sich den Abend nicht vorgestellt. Er würde alleine sitzen, und das nach so einem Spiel!

Jannik fluchte leise und spielte etwas auf seinem Handy herum, bis er kurzentschlossen Clemens anrief. Vielleicht hatte der noch ein bisschen Lust zu quatschen.

"Hey", meldete sich Clemens. "Was gibt’s?"

"Hm... bin versetzt worden. Hast du grad Zeit oder machst du dich schon fürs Bett fertig?" fragte Jannik leicht grinsend.

"Bett? Kann eh nicht schlafen. Willst du rüberkommen?"

"Gern!" sagte Jannik.

"Dann mach dich auf die Socken!"

"Zu Befehl Käpt’n", grinste Jannik und legte auf.

Es war purer Zufall gewesen, dass Jannik damals eine Wohnung gefunden, die nur 10 Minuten Fußweg von Clemens Wohnung entfernt lag. Ein Zufall, der sich als echter Glücksgriff erwiesen hatte.  
Trotz ihres doch recht großen Altersunterschieds verstanden sie sich ausgesprochen gut und hatten schon öfter mal etwas miteinander unternommen.

Und so zog sich Jannik jetzt nur schnell wieder seine Jacke und Turnschuhe an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Clemens.


	3. Bei Clemens

Kurz, bevor ein heftiger Schauer einsetzte, klingelte er bei Clemens. Er bekam noch die ersten Tropfen ab, als der Summer erklang und er das Haus betreten konnte.

"Glück gehabt", begrüßte Clemens ihn lächelnd an der Tür. "Das scheint einen heftigen Guss zu geben."

"Ja, ich bin schnell genug gewesen", grinste Jannik ihn.

"Komm rein, ich hab schon Tee gekocht", sagte Clemens und nickte in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

"Oh, du sorgst vor, das ist schön."

"Na inzwischen kenn ich dich ja ein bisschen."

"Du machst es Leuten leicht sich wohl zu fühlen."

"Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Clemens und setzte sich mit Jannik aufs Sofa. "Also... Marvin wurde wieder von seinem Büro gefangen gehalten?"

"Ja, er muss irgendwelche Pläne am Montag auf der Baustelle haben."

"Kaum zu glauben, aber ihr beiden seht euch ja fast noch seltener als René und ich", sagte Clemens kopfschüttelnd.

"Und ihr habt schon bescheuerte Jobs - zumindest zusammengenommen."

"Na du den teilst den bescheuerten Job ja mit uns", grinste Clemens. "Aber mal ehrlich, hat Marvin nicht schon mal drüber nachgedacht, den Job zu wechseln? Er könnte doch bestimmt auch was hier in Bremen finden."

"Es ist halt ein totales Prestige-Objekt. Nicht jeder kann von sich behauptet, an Hamburgs Megabaustelle mitgearbeitet zu haben."

"Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das wollen würde... Aber mal Scherz beiseite, er hatte schon echt Glück."

Jannik nickte leicht. "Ist wirklich ein Geschenk, so ein Job direkt nach dem Studium."

"Er muss ziemlich gut sein. Schon klar, dass er so einen Job nicht aufgeben will. Nicht mal für nen Kerl wie dich."

Jannik lächelte. "Ich geb meinen Job ja auch nicht auf."

Clemens nickte und trank einen Schluck Tee. "Immerhin hab ich so das Vergnügen dich hier zu haben. Hamburg hat verloren, Renés Stimmung war also im Keller, da hat Telefonieren wenig Sinn..."

"Der hat noch schlechtere Laune aus du, wenn er verliert, was?"

"Er ist Torhüter Jannik. Das ist eine sehr spezielle Sorte Fußballer", sagte Clemens. "Nach einer Niederlage geht man ihnen am besten aus dem Weg. Vor allem dann, wenn dann auch noch ein Tor auf ihre Kappe geht."

"Ich hab die Tore nicht gesehen - war so eins dabei?"

"Mhm", machte Clemens. "René sah ziemlich... unglücklich dabei aus."

"Mist", fluchte Jannik leise.

"Das nächste Mal wird er wieder besser sein und Hamburg vor ner Niederlage retten", war sich Clemens sicher.

"Ja, klar", war Jannik sicher. "Er ist ein guter Torwart."

"Der beste!" behauptete Clemens zwinkernd.

"Auf jeden Fall!", grinste Jannik.

"Hast du Marvin eigentlich mal gefragt, ob er Lust auf einen Abend zu viert hat?" fragte Clemens. Das hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit mal vorgeschlagen.

"Ich hab’s mal angedeutet, aber irgendwie waren wir drüber weggekommen. Aber ich würds auf jeden Fall gern machen."

"Ich fänds auch schön ihn mal kennenzulernen. Und René ist auch nur halb so furchterregend, wie er immer tut", meinte Clemens zwinkernd.

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Wenn man ihm im Spiel so gegenübersteht..."

"Ach, du weißt doch das mit den Hunden und dem bellen und so. Das trifft auf Torhüter auch so. Erlebst du bei Wiede doch auch."

"Wiede kenne ich auch als nicht böse", grinste Jannik.

"Also mein Lieber, genug der Ausflüchte. Wir müssen deinen Marvin mal festnageln, sonst wird das nichts. Weißt du, wie er in der nächsten Woche arbeiten muss?"

"Nein, keine Ahnung. Kommt ja immer auf das Projekt an."

"Dann frag ihn mal, ja? Vielleicht kriegen wir das kurzfristig hin."

"Ich hoffe, dass wir uns morgen sehen, dann werd ich ihn fragen", versprach Jannik.

Clemens nickte. "Super. Wenn es für Marvin leichter ist, dann können wir uns auch in Hamburg bei René treffen."

"Könnte glatt einfacher sein, er treibt sich ja öfter da rum, auf der Baustelle."

Clemens lächelte. "Das klingt doch nach einem fast perfekten Plan."

"Müssen wir nur noch unsere Männer überzeugen.“

"René ist kein Problem, der ist schon extrem neugierig."

"Marvin würde meinen Chef, wie er mal gesagt hat, auch gern kennenlernen."

Clemens lachte auf. "Ich bin also dein Chef?"

"Du und der Trainer, je nachdem."

"Ok, damit kann ich leben", sagte Clemens. In diesem Moment piepte sein Handy. Er warf einen Blick aufs Display und lächelte leicht. "René sagt sorry, weil er mich vorhin so angeblafft hat."

"Dann ist er doch nicht immer böse", grinste Jannik.

"Nein. Eigentlich ist er ein großer Softie. Aber wehe du verrätst ihm, dass ich sowas gesagt hab!"

"Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab", versprach Jannik.

Clemens grinste und schrieb René schnell zurück.

"Wie lange seid ihr eigentlich schon zusammen?", fragte Jannik, das hatte er schon länger wissen wollen.

"Hab ich das noch nicht erzählt?" fragte Clemens erstaunt.

"Nein, und ich bin neugierig."

"Wir sind bei der EM zusammengekommen. Also 2008."

"Oh!", machte Jannik, das war wirklich lange.

"Ja... ne ganz schön lange Zeit."

"Ich hoffe, dass Marvin und ich das auch schaffen."

"Wenn ihr euch liebt, dann schafft ihr das. Ist nicht immer einfach, grade in unserer Situation, aber... es ist zu schaffen."

"Ihr seid ein gutes Vorbild."

Clemens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir bemühen uns einfach, das Beste aus allem zu machen. Ich weiß, dass René zum Teil auch wegen mir nach Hamburg gekommen ist. Er hat immer von England geträumt, aber... ich weiß nicht, ob wir so eine Trennung überstanden hätten."

"Du wolltest auch eigentlich noch nach Amerika", erinnerte ihn Jannik.

Clemens nickte. "Mhm, ich weiß. Aber... dann hätte ich René ein Jahr nicht gesehen. Oder noch länger."

"Also hast du dich auch seinetwegen dagegen entschieden."

"Ja. Und weil ich euch Rasselbande hier nicht allein lassen konnte", sagte Clemens zwinkernd.

"Wir fühlen uns auch viel besser mit dir, oh Captain, mein Captain."

"Frecher Kerl", lachte Clemens. "Aber ganz ehrlich, ihr habt schon einen Anteil dran, dass ich geblieben bin."

"Es macht auch im Moment verdammt viel Spaß", nickte Jannik. "Die Jungs sind toll, die ganze Mannschaft, und auch die Ergebnisse stimmen... manchmal..."

"Wir sind auf einem guten Weg. Dazu gehören auch mal Niederlagen. Aber so ein Spiel wie heute, dass hätten wir letztes Jahr vermutlich nicht gewonnen."

"Nein, zumindest nicht in der Hinrunde, in der Rückrunde schon eher."

"Da bist du ja auch dazugekommen und hast den Laden hinten mit zusammengehalten."

Jannik grinste. "Eben, ohne mich..."

"Wären wir aufgeschmissen", grinste Clemens zurück.

Jannik nickte überzeugt.

Clemens lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Also, noch weitere Fragen oder ist deine Neugier schon gestillt?"

"Wenn mir noch was einfällt, dann quetsche ich dich einfach weiter aus."

"Daran bin ich gewöhnt, also keine Scheu."

"Wissen denn viele von dir... von euch?"

"Sind inzwischen schon einige", nickte Clemens. "Das bleibt nicht aus, wenn man nicht den Verstand verlieren und einigermaßen normal leben will. Im ersten Jahr waren wir beide panisch, bis Per mir gesagt hat, wir würden uns wie Volldeppen verhalten und sollten endlich mal wieder normal werden."

"Ich hoffe, wenigstens er hat davon gewusst?"

"Per und Engel wussten es eigentlich von Anfang an", nickte Clemens.

"Dann ist gut. Ich mein, stell dir die Szene mal vor, wenn du es ihm nicht erzählt hättest."

Clemens schnaubte. "Das hätte ich mich nicht gewundert. Deshalb hab ichs ihm ja auch erzählt. Vor Per etwas zu verheimlichen, ist so gut wie unmöglich. Der... riecht das irgendwie."

Jannik grinste leicht, so stellte er sich Per auch vor. Getroffen hatte er ihn bis jetzt noch nie.

"Irgendwann wirst du auch mehr Leute haben, die von dir wissen Jannik", sagte Clemens. "Hier in Bremen kann ich dir sagen, wem du es erzählen kannst. Und man... entwickelt mit den Jahren auch ein gewisses Gespür dafür."

"Ich will’s ja auch nicht absolut verheimlichen, deswegen würde es schon helfen von dir Tipps zu kriegen."

"Fin und Zladdi kannst es sagen", meinte Clemens. "Du bist auch mit Fin auf einem Zimmer, oder?"

"Ja, genau. Ich glaub, ich hab ziemliches Glück mit ihm."

"Hast du wirklich. Er war glaub ich fünf Minuten da und schon hatten alle ihn ins Herz geschlossen."

"Da zähle ich auch dazu. Er war irgendwie der erste, mit dem ich mich länger unterhalten habe."

"Noch vor mir?" fragte Clemens gespielt empört.

"Du hättest dich nur weiter vorn einreihen müssen. Aber du warst ja nicht da."

Clemens schnaubte. "Ich verzeih dir trotzdem. Bin heute großzügig."

"Puh, da bin ich aber erleichtert!"

Clemens lachte. "Magst du noch einen Tee?" fragte er dann.

"Ja, gern", nickte Jannik und reichte Clemens seinen Becher.

Clemens stand auf. "Selbe Sorte?"

"Ja, der war gut."

Clemens nickte und verschwand mit den beiden Bechern in der Küche.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann kam er schon zurück und reichte Jannik den Tee.

"Danke", sagte Jannik und trank einen Schluck. "Regnet es draußen eigentlich noch?"

"Nee, hat schon wieder aufgehört."

"Gut, dann kann ich ja später hoffentlich trockenen Fußes nach Hause gehen."

"Ich hätte hier auch einen Regenschirm. Oder ein Gästebett."

Jannik lächelte. "Weiß ich doch."

"Dann ist gut. Du bist hier immer herzlich willkommen."

"Weiß ich. Sonst hätte ich dich vorhin gar nicht erst angerufen."

"Dann ist gut." Clemens hob seinen Becher und trank von dem heißen Tee. Auch Jannik trank wieder etwas, der Tee war wirklich gut.

Dabei unterhielten sie sich weiter, bis der zweite Becher ebenfalls leer war und sie beide müde geworden waren.

"Ich denke, ich hau jetzt ab", meinte Jannik gähnend.

"Ja, ich bin auch müde... War aber sehr schön, dass du hier warst."

"Fand ich auch. Und ich red morgen gleich mit Marvin wegen dem Essen mit René."

"Das ist gut, dann machen wir uns einen schönen Abend zusammen."

Jannik stand auf und Clemens brachte ihn zur Tür. "Schlaf gut Clemens", verabschiedete sich Jannik.

"Du auch. Und lass dich auf dem Weg nicht wegklauen!"

"Keine Angst, dafür bin ich zu groß", lachte Jannik.

"Dann ist gut", erwiderte Clemens das Lachen. "Dann bis morgen beim Auslaufen."

"Bis morgen", sagte Jannik und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.


	4. Ablenkungsmanöver

"Clemens hat uns eingeladen", erzählte Jannik am nächsten Abend. Marvin war am späten Abend zu ihm gekommen, seine Pläne stimmten jetzt endlich.

"Oh", sagte Marvin ein wenig überrascht.

"Clemens würde dich gern kennenlernen, und René uns beide."

"Oh gleich alle beide?" fragte Marvin.

"Ja, gleich beide. Sie sind halt beide neugierig."

"Das ist echt... aufregend", sagte Marvin ein wenig zögernd.

"Willst du nicht?", fragte Jannik verwundert.

"Doch", sagte Marvin schnell. "Es... ist im Moment nur alles so stressig. Und wir haben eh schon so wenig Zeit zu zweit."

"Clemens hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns bei René treffen, da kannst du dann direkt von der Baustelle hin."

"Trotzdem... ich würde die beiden echt gern kennenlernen, aber im Moment..."

Irgendwie enttäuscht sah Jannik ihn an. "Schade... dann muss ich wohl alleine hinfahren."

Marvin zog Jannik zu sich. "Süßer, nicht traurig sein, ja? Ich bin im Moment einfach so geschlaucht von der Arbeit und wir sehen uns kaum. Ich will nen guten Eindruck auf deine Freunde machen und nicht mit dem Kopf in der Suppe landen, weil ich die Augen nicht mehr aufhalten kann."

Jannik lächelte leicht bei dem Bild. "Würden sie dir auch nicht übel nehmen - aber du würdest dir die Nasenspitze verbrennen."

"Lass es uns einfach verschieben, bis es ruhiger ist, ja?" bat Marvin und begann leicht Janniks Hals zu küssen.

Jannik schloss unbewusst die Augen, Marvin wusste einfach zu genau, wie er ihn küssen musste.  
Das mit dem Treffen würde er einfach später noch mal ansprechen.

Er wollte es unbedingt mal machen, sich mit Clemens und René treffen, wie ganz normale Paare. Denn das waren sie doch, oder? Ein ganz normales Paar.

"Hey, hör auf zu grübeln", wisperte Marvin und reckte sich um Jannik auf die Lippen zu küssen.

"Hmm", machte Jannik und erwiderte den Kuss, dabei konnte er sich schließlich auch fallen lassen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es auch ein Ablenkungsmanöver von Marvin war. Warum auch immer Marvin das für nötig hielt.

Er fühlte Marvins Hände auf seinem Körper, die erst über, dann unter dem engen Shirt streichelten.

"Wollen wir das hier nicht ins Schlafzimmer verlegen?" schlug Marvin vor.

"Hmm", knurrte Jannik und löste sich von Marvin. "Dann los."

Grinsend stand Marvin auf und zog Jannik gleich mit hoch.

Schon auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer lag Marvins Hand auf Janniks Hintern.

Sobald sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, drehte sich Jannik zu seinem Freund und schlang die Arme um ihn.

Marvin drängte sich eng an ihn und küsste ihn - anders als im Wohnzimmer, viel leidenschaftlicher.

Jannik stöhnte auf. Marvin war einfach verdammt geschickt, sowohl beim Küssen, als auch mit seiner Hand, die jetzt zwischen ihre Körper fuhr und ihn durch die Hose fest massierte.

"Aus", raunte Jannik gegen Marvins Lippen.

Sofort schob sich Marvins Hand höher und öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss.

Erleichtert seufzte Jannik auf. Die Hose war in den letzten Momenten doch ein wenig... eng geworden.

Schon schoben sich die geschickten Finger seines Freundes in die Hose.

"Na, da freut sich jemand offenbar darüber, mich zu sehen", grinste Marvin.

"Der freut sich immer dich zu sehen", erwiderte Jannik das Grinsen.

"Dann will ich ihn mal richtig begrüßen", zwinkerte Marvin und ließ sich vor Jannik auf die Knie sinken.

Sofort zog es vor freudiger Erwartung durch Janniks Bauch, und sein Schwanz sprang Marvin förmlich entgegen.

Marvin leckte sich leicht über die Lippen, ehe er Janniks Hose weiter nach unten zog. Dann beugte er sich vor und berührte Janniks Schwanz mit der Zungenspitze.

Leise keuchte Jannik auf. Allein diese erste Berührung war sowas von heiß, und er wusste, wie gut es noch werden würde.

Leicht legte er eine Hand auf Marvins Kopf, übte aber keinen Druck aus. Er wusste, dass sein Freund es nach seinem Tempo machen würde - und dass er auch so schnell und heftig kommen würde.

Marvin rutschte etwas näher und hob eine Hand um Janniks Schwanz leicht zu umfassen. Dann öffnete er den Mund und stülpte die Lippen über die Spitze.

Jannik stöhnte auf.

"Hmm", brummte Marvin zustimmend. Er wartete einen Moment, dann bewegte er seine Lippen leicht. Dabei leckte seine Zunge wieder über die Spitze.

Kurz wurde Janniks Griff in seinen Haaren fester.

Jetzt keuchte auch Marvin kurz auf, dann schob er sich noch dichter an Jannik und nahm seinen Schwanz tiefer in den Mund.

"Gott, ja!", keuchte Jannik.

Ganz langsam schob Marvin ihn tiefer, ganz tief, dann blickte er zu Jannik hoch. Janniks Augen waren geschlossen, aber sein Mund dafür leicht geöffnet. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet.  
Er würde nicht mehr lange brauchen, das wusste Marvin aus Erfahrung.  
Nach der Enttäuschung gestern hatte Jannik es sich aber auch verdient. Er unterdrückte den Würgereiz noch weiter und nahm Janniks Schwanz nun ganz auf.

Wie erwartet stöhnte Jannik langgezogen auf. "Ich... Marvin!"

Marvin summte leise, und diese kleinen Vibrationen ließen Jannik kurz darauf kommen. Er schluckte alles, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und Jannik angrinste. 

Wie eine Katze, die am Sahnetopf genascht hat, schoss es Jannik durch den Kopf.

"Das war... eine sehr schöne Einstimmung auf den Rest des Abends", raunte Marvin.

"Oh ja", nickte Jannik heiser.

"Dann rauf mit dir aufs Bett", grinste Marvin und gab Jannik einen sanften Stoß nach hinten.

Der ließ sich einfach nach hinten fallen, während Marvin stehen blieb und einen Moment auf Jannik herab sah - verstrubbelte Haare, zerknittertes Shirt, die Hose und Shorts hingen ihm in den Kniekehlen. Ein Bild für die Götter!

Unwillkürlich leckte er sich die Lippen, dann begann er sich langsam auszuziehen.

Jannik beobachtete ihn dabei mit hungrigen Augen. Dieser Mann war einfach unsäglich heiß, besonders, wie er sich gerade bewegte.

"Komm, lass mich nicht warten", raunte er.

Marvin strich sich mit der flachen Hand über die Brust und tiefer bis zum Bauch, dabei trat er näher an das Bett.

Diesmal war es Jannik, der sich über die Lippen leckte.

"Willst du dich nicht auch ausziehen?", fragte Marvin ihn mit einem Grinsen.

"Mhm... doch. Aber grad genieße ich den Ausblick", antwortete Jannik ebenfalls grinsend

Marvin kniete sich neben ihn auf die Matratze. "Genug geguckt", raunte er und schob eine Hand unter Janniks Shirt. "Du musst das dringend loswerden."

Jannik nickte und zog das Shirt über den Kopf, dann wurde er auch die Jeans und die Briefs los.

Endlich waren sie beide komplett nackt.

Dann schmiegte sich Marvin an ihn.

Jannik schlang einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich.

Schon trafen sich ihre Lippen und verstrickten sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Janniks Hand schob sich über Marvins Rücken nach unten, bis er ihm leicht über den Hintern streichen konnte.

Sofort rutschte Marvin dichter an ihn.

Jannik grinste in den Kuss und ließ seine Hand noch ein Stückchen tiefer gleiten.

"Hm, deine Hand ist gut da..."

"Findest du?"

"Oh ja, sehr gut."

"Ich glaube ich weiß etwas, was sich noch besser anfühlen würde."

"Ach ja?"

Jannik nickte. "Oh ja... viel besser!"

"Was denn?", raunte Marvin ein wenig heiser.

Jannik grinste und drehte Marvin dann mit einem Ruck auf den Rücken.

"Dann zeig mal, was du kannst."

Jannik beugte sich vor und verschloss Marvins Lippen mit seinen.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam Marvins Lippen. Währenddessen drängte sich Jannik zwischen Marvins Beine.

Er fühlte seinen harten Schwanz an seinem Oberschenkel und bewegte sich gleich etwas, um ihn weiter zu reizen.

Erneut stöhnte Marvin in den Kuss.

Sofort bewegte Jannik sich weiter.

"Nicht so", keuchte Marvin und hob seine Hüften an. "Will dich. Jetzt. Sofort."

Jannik nickte atemlos und griff nach dem Gel, das schon auf dem Nachttisch bereit stand. Auch wenn er ungeduldig war, nahm er sich die Zeit, Marvin zumindest kurz vorzubereiten. Aber schließlich keuchte Marvin wieder. "Schneller!"

Jannik ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, er schob sich zurecht und drang dann relativ zügig in Marvin ein.

Sie beide stöhnten auf und Marvin schob eine Hand in Janniks langes Haar. Er liebte diese seidigen Strähnen!  
Und er wusste, dass Jannik darauf stand, wenn er mit ihnen spielte. Zumindest beim Sex.

Also hielt er sich gar nicht zurück, sondern wühlte mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

Als Belohnung spürte er, wie Janniks Stöße schneller wurden.

Immer schneller und kräftiger stieß er zu, bis er sich offenbar nicht mehr halten konnte.  
Seine Hand hatte inzwischen Marvins Schwanz umschlossen und ihn im Takt seiner Stöße massiert, so dass auch sein Freund kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war.

Diesmal schafften sie es tatsächlich gleichzeitig zu kommen.

Jannik keuchte und ließ sich auf Marvin sinken. "Gott... du bringst mich noch mal um... den Verstand."

"Immer zu Diensten", keuchte Marvin und grinste leicht.

Jannik lachte heiser und zog sich aus Marvin zurück.

Sofort schlang Marvin seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schmiegte sich Jannik in Marvins Arme. "Ich liebe dich", wispert er.

"Hmm, ich dich auch."

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte Jannik.

Marvin antwortete nicht mehr, er war schon eingeschlafen.

Jannik sah ihn einen Moment zärtlich an, dann zog er die Bettdecke höher und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.  
So müde wie Marvin war er nicht, aber auch er schlief schließlich ein.


	5. Brötchenbote

Am nächsten Morgen weckte sie der Wecker. Etwas später als sonst, da Marvin später ins Büro musste und Jannik erst am Nachmittag Training hatte.  
Dennoch hatte Jannik das Gefühl aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen worden zu sein.

Er hörte, wie Marvin etwas grummelte und sich dann streckte um den Wecker auszuschalten.

Mit einem Lächeln kuschelte sich Jannik wieder an ihn.

"Morgen", nuschelte Marvin.

"Guten Morgen", lächelte Jannik.

"Mhm... hat gut getan, mal auszuschlafen", sagte Marvin und strich Jannik durchs Haar.

"Ja, schön, dass du heute später losmusst."

"Hab ja die letzten Tage immer länger gemacht. Und so können wir auch endlich mal wieder zusammen frühstücken."

Jannik lächelte, das hatte er sich schon oft gewünscht, weil sie viel zu selten dazu kamen. "Dann... steh ich mal auf und gucke, was der Kühlschrank so sagt", schlug er vor und küsste Marvin sacht auf die Nasenspitze.

Er sah, wie sein Freund lächelte und sich noch ein wenig tiefer einkuschelte.

Seufzend schob er sich aus dem Bett, schnappte sich schnell eine frische Shorts und ging dann in die Küche. Als erstes setzte er Kaffee auf, dann begann er die Schränke und den Kühlschrank zu durchforsten. Er hatte grade eine Packung mit Aufbackbrötchen gefunden, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Er sah schnell an sich herunter, ein T-Shirt wäre jetzt angebracht, aber er wollte den unerwarteten Besucher auch nicht warten lassen, also ging er zur Tür und drückte den Summer.

Wenig später stand ein grinsender Clemens vor ihm, der ihn kurz musterte und dann tatsächlich noch breiter grinste. "Na, das mal ne Begrüßung."

"Oh", machte Jannik und starrte ihn einen Moment an. "Ähm... guten Morgen."

"Guten Morgen. Also, du hast drei Möglichkeiten", sagte Clemens. "Ich kann dir die Ausrede erzähle, den Bestechungsversuch unternehmen oder dir die langweilige Wahrheit erzählen."

"Hä?", machte Jannik nur. "Was für eine Ausrede?"

Clemens lachte leise. "Ok, die Ausrede: mir ist der Kaffee ausgegangen und in ganz Bremen gibt’s es keinen mehr. Hast du noch welchen?"

Jannik grinste. "Und die Bestechung?"

Hinter seinem Rücken zauberte Clemens eine große, prall gefüllte Bäckertüte hervor, aus der es verführerisch duftete. "Brötchen und Croissants."

"Oh, damit kannst du rein. Und was ist die langweilige Wahrheit?"

"Das ich vor Neugierde sterbe und du jetzt bitte deinen Freund aus dem Bett schmeißt und ihn mir vorstellst", lachte Clemens.

"Geh schon mal in die Küche", deutete Jannik in die Richtung, "Ich hol ihn."

Clemens grinste breit und verschwand in Janniks Küche.

Inzwischen war Jannik schon im Schlafzimmer. Hier lag Marvin tief in die Decken gekuschelt - beide, wie Jannik sah.

"Wer war denn an der Tür?" fragte Marvin und lugte vorsichtig unter einer der Decken hervor.

"Brötchenbote", grinste Jannik und begann seinen Nacken zu streicheln - das mochte Marvin einfach. "Machst du dich fertig und kommst in die Küche? Clemens wartet."

"Also kein Frühstück im Bett", seufzte Marvin ein wenig, setzte sich dann aber auf.

"Ich könnte Clemens auch ins Schlafzimmer holen", grinste Jannik.

"Nein danke, ich glaub ich lern ihn dann doch lieber angezogen kennen."

"Dann beeil dich, ja?", bat Jannik, stand vom Bett wieder auf und zog sich schnell vernünftige Kleidung über. Kurz ins Bad, dann gesellte er sich zu Clemens in die Küche.

"Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir den Überfall nicht übel?" sagte Clemens und sah Jannik fragend an.

"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Bei Marvin bin ich mir nicht so sicher, aber er wird’s schon überleben."

"Ist Marvin nicht so der Morgenmensch?"

"Er hat sich gefreut heute ausschlafen zu können. Und er ist wohl auch nicht so scharf drauf morgens Besuch zu haben. Aber ich schon", grinste Jannik ihn an.

"Na einmal wird er das schon überleben", grinste Clemens. 

"Ich denk auch. Ich find’s jedenfalls schön, dass du hier bist. Zumindest mit den Croissants kriegst du mich immer!"

"Hab ich mir gedacht."

Jannik grinste und holte die Butter aus dem Küchenschrank. "Das hier und Kaffee, und ich bin glücklich."

In diesem Moment kam Marvin fertig angezogen zu ihnen die Küche. "Morgen", begrüßte er Clemens.

"Ah, du bist Marvin - guten Morgen!", grüßte Clemens fröhlich zurück.

"Und du bist also der Brötchenbote", grinste Marvin.

"Ja, und der Kaffeeschnorrer."

"Nett dich mal kennenzulernen."

Clemens sah ihn kurz an, dann nickte er. "Schön, dass du mich nicht gleich rauswirfst."

"Ist ja Janniks Wohnung. Außerdem hast du Essen dabei, das entschuldigt vieles", meinte Marvin lachend.

"Dann war die Entscheidung ja richtig", grinste Clemens und schüttete den Inhalt der Brötchentüte in eine Holzschale, die Jannik hingestellt hatte.

"So und dann setzen wir uns doch mal hin und fangen mit dem futtern an", sagte Jannik. 

Marvin nickte, holte noch Nutella aus dem Küchenschrank und setzte sich.

"Und du hast heute frei?" fragte Clemens Marvin neugierig.

"Nur heute Vormittag. Um zwei muss ich in Hamburg sein."

"Und wahrscheinlich wieder bis in die Puppen arbeiten", seufzte Jannik.

Marvin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Alle wollen, dass das Ding fertig wird..."

"Ich weiß", sagte Jannik und legte Marvin kurz eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Aber ich bin ja jetzt bei dir", lächelte Marvin ihn an.

"Du hast dir auch nen ganz schön stressigen Job ausgesucht, hm?" fragte Clemens.

"Nicht so anstrengend wie ihr, aber ich hab auch gut zu tun."

"Was genau machst du?"

"Ich bin Bauingenieur und bau an der Elbphilharmonie mit."

"Das hat Jannik mir schon erzählt. Aber was genau machst du so?" fragte Clemens neugierig.

"Unsere Firma ist für den Schall zuständig", begann Marvin und erzählte dann während des Frühstücks von seiner Arbeit.

Clemens hörte interessiert zu und stellte auch immer wieder Fragen.

Und Marvin gefiel es offenbar darüber zu erzählen.

Jannik beobachtete das lächelnd. Es freute ihn, dass Marvin und Clemens offenbar gut verstanden. Vielleicht konnte er ihn dann ja doch zu einem Treffen mit René überreden.  
Er selbst würde gerne etwas mit den beiden unternehmen, als Vierergruppe fiel man weniger auf, außerdem würden sie dann auch mehr rauskommen.

Aber das würde er noch einmal in Ruhe mit Marvin besprechen.

Wenn er sich mit Clemens schon so gut verstand, würde er sich sicher auch auf René einlassen können.

Und dann hatte er vielleicht nicht mehr so das Gefühl als Nicht-Fußballer hintendran zu hängen wie ein fünftes Rad am Wagen.

Zwar würde das nie ein Problem sein, denn die Jungs sprachen abseits des Platzes gern über anderes als Fußball, aber Marvin hatte ihm das nie geglaubt.


	6. Party in Hamburg

Auch in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen versuchte Jannik Marvin immer wieder zu einem Pärchenabend zu überreden. Marvin sagte zwar, dass er echt Lust hatte, René kennenzulernen, aber ihm das im Moment einfach von der Arbeit her nicht passen würde.

Es war Jannik inzwischen klar geworden, dass Marvin ständig neue Ausreden suchte, aber er verstand es einfach nicht.

Sie hatten deshalb sogar ihren ersten größeren Streit gehabt.

Letztendlich hatte Marvin wieder versprochen, 'demnächst' etwas mit den beiden zu unternehmen, aber sich wieder nicht festgelegt.

Selbst Clemens hatte es einmal versucht, aber ebenfalls nur eine Ausrede zu hören bekommen.

"Irgendwann kriegen wir ihn schon noch dazu", sagte Clemens daraufhin zu Jannik. "Wie sieht’s aus, hast du Lust mich morgen nach Hamburg zu begleiten. Große Party von vier HSVlern."

"Morgen?", fragte Jannik und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Es ist echt ärgerlich, aber meine Eltern kommen auf Kurzbesuch."

"Schade", sagte Clemens. "Lernt deine Familie dann morgen Marvin mal kennen oder muss er arbeiten?"

Jannik schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat morgen wieder so eine Planungssitzung."

"Sag deinem Martin mal, dass er sich mal ein paar Tage Urlaub nehmen soll", meinte Clemens. "Ihr müsst doch auch mal Zeit zusammen verbringen."

"Würd ich ja auch gerne... ich hoffe, wir schaffen das bald mal."

Clemens grinste leicht. "Also... wenn du es dir anders überlegst, ich fahr morgen Mittag nach Hamburg. Kannst deine Eltern auch gern mitbringen."

"Klar, die kommen mit auf ne Fußballerparty."

"Ich seh schon, ich werd der einzige Bremer bleiben", seufzte Clemens gespielt leidend.

"Oh du armer. Aber René wird dich bestimmt beschützen."

"Hm... mein Plan sieht so aus: wir gehen hin, stoßen mit den Geburtstagskindern an, bleiben ne Stunde und gehen dann nach Hause zu René, wo er es wieder gut macht, dass ich auf ne HSV-Party musste", lachte Clemens.

Auch Jannik lachte auf. "Das klingt nach einem richtig guten Plan!"

"Find ich auch."

"Dann muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen um dich machen."

"Also, dann bis morgen früh beim Training."

"Frisch und fit", lachte Jannik. "Wir sehen uns!"

Während Jannik sich auf den Besuch seiner Eltern vorbereitete, machte sich Clemens am nächsten Mittag auf nach Hamburg.

Die Fahrt war nicht lang, auch wenn er zwischendurch kurz im Stau stand. Schließlich kam er bei René an, der schon fertig war für die Party.

"Du siehst viel zu heiß aus", meinte Clemens grinsend.

"Ich weiß doch, was du magst", grinste René ihn an.

Clemens trat näher zu ihm und umarmte ihn. "Ich würd den Abend trotzdem viel lieber mit dir allein verbringen."

"Wir kommen ja nachher wieder - und dann bin ich ganz alleine für dich da."

"Na dann lass uns mal los und deine verrückten Kollegen treffen."

"Ich hab hier noch eine Papiertüte", grinste René ihn an.

Clemens schnaubte. "Mach nur weiter so. Das kommt alles auf die Liste, die du später wieder abarbeiten musst."

"Du willst dich also ohne Tarnung auf die Party wagen? Mutig, mutig"

"Ja ich weiß... Torsten hat mich für Verrückt erklärt und Philipp hat gefragt, ob ich lebensmüde bin."

"Ich beschütze dich, versprochen!

Clemens lachte. "Dann hab ich ja nichts zu befürchten. Und nimmst du mich so mit oder soll ich mich noch umziehen?"

"Nein, du bist perfekt so. Obwohl ich da ja nicht objektiv bin."

Clemens lächelte erneut und zog René zu einem Kuss zu sich.

"Mach weiter so, dann gehen wir gar nicht los."

"Versprochen?"

"Nein. Die Jungs warten auf uns."

Clemens seufzte und ließ von René ab. "Ok, dann los."

René nickte, er griff noch nach seiner Jacke und schob Clemens dann vor sich her aus der Wohnung.

"Ich hatte Jannik übrigens gefragt, ob er mitkommen wollte", erzählte Clemens. "Aber seine Eltern sind auf Besuch."

"Schade. Wenigstens ihn hätte ich gerne mal näher kennengelernt, wenn sein Freund schon nicht will."

"Ihr spielt dieses Wochenende am Freitag, oder? Dann komm doch Samstag nach Bremen und wir gehen nach unserem Spiel mit Jannik was essen", schlug Clemens vor. "Wenn wir auf Marvin warten, werden wir sonst noch alt und grau."

"Super Idee!", nickte René. "Ich hab ja eh geplant zu dir zu kommen."

"Und Marvin müssen wir dann vielleicht einfach mal überraschen. Wie ich mit meinem Frühstücksüberfall."

"Immerhin hast du ihn so schon kennengelernt."

"Wirst du auch noch. Vielleicht hat Marvin Angst vor Torhütern oder so."

"Na komm, wir sind ja nicht so ganz ungefährlich."

"Nein, deswegen ja. Oder es ist deine Vereinswahl, die ihm so zusetzt."

"Die ist in der Tat..."

"Schwierig?"

"Manchmal etwas bedrückend."

Clemens schob eine Hand auf Renés Oberschenkel. "Gäbe schlimmeres."

René lächelte leicht, "Alternativ wäre ja nur Hannover in Frage gekommen - und da ist Ron."

"Ist schon gut so wie es ist."

René lächelte leicht, dann fuhr er los

Sie brauchten nicht lange bis sie den Club erreichten, in dem die Party stattfinden sollte.

Beim HSV häuften sich die Geburtstage im September, so dass gleich mehrere Spieler sich zusammengetan hatten - Lewis, Gideon, Nicolai und Ivi.

"Gott, haben die Jungs ganz Hamburg eingeladen", murmelte Clemens, als er mit René zusammen den Club betrat.

"Ich fürchte es fast", meinte René und schob Clemens vor sich her zur Theke.

Wenig später hatten sie beide eine Flasche Bier in der Hand und sahen sich um. "Schon komisch, dass so viele bekannte Gesichter fehlen. Marcell... oder Heiko", meinte Clemens.

René nickte. "Sie fehlen auch in der Kabine."

"Hast du eigentlich Kontakt zu Heiko?"

"Hin und wieder schreiben wir mal. Soll ich ihn von dir grüßen?"

Clemens nickte. "Ja gern."

"Wollen wir mal unsere Runde machen? Den Geburtstagskindern gratulieren und so?"

Clemens nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier und nickte dann. "Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, ob wir die Jungs in dem Gewühl finden."

"Äm... da hinten ist Ivi..." begann René sich durch die Menge zu drängeln. Clemens folgte ihm. Ivi kannte er zumindest etwas und er mochte ihn.

Sie stellten sich zu ihm und unterhielten sich etwas, bis die nächsten Gäste etwas von ihm wollten.

"Da vorn steht Gideon", sagte René und zog Clemens einfach mit sich.

Auch ihn begrüßten sie, dann sahen sie sich weiter um. "Da hinten ist Lewis... und...", Clemens stockte.

"Was ist?" fragte René.

"Der Typ da neben Lewis - der sieht aus wie Marvin."

"Wie Janniks Marvin?" fragte René überrascht.

"Genau der... aber ich muss mich täuschen. Oder?"

"Na die Frage lässt sich ja leicht beantworten. Hingehen und fragen", sagte René und begann sich den Weg zu Lewis zu bahnen.

"Meinst du echt?", fragte Clemens zögernd. Ganz sicher war er sich schließlich nicht.

"Wir wollen Lewis eh gratulieren und dann siehst du den Typ ja von nahem... oder auch nicht", sagte René und sah sich verwirrt um. "Ist weg..."

"Wie?" Clemens reckte den Kopf und sah nun auch, dass Lewis alleine da stand.

"Hm... naja, dann fragen wir einfach Lewis", meinte René.

Clemens nickte nicht ganz überzeugt und folgte seinem Freund dann.

"Hey Lewis", sagte René und umarmte seinen Teamkollegen. "Noch mal alles Gute."

"Hey, danke - und schön, dass ihr hier seid", lächelte Lewis sie an.

"Von mir auch alles Gute", sagte Clemens. "Und gibs zu - 90% der Leute hier, hast du angeschleppt, oder?"

"Kommt etwa hin", grinste Lewis.

René lachte. "Sag mal, wer war denn der Typ, der hier eben bei dir stand?"

"Luca?" Lewis sah ihn etwas unsicher an. "Ein guter Bekannter..."

"Ah ok", sagte Clemens und grinste schief. "Ich hab ihn dann wohl echt verwechselt. Keinen Alkohol mehr für mich heute Abend."

René lachte. "Dann krieg ich umso mehr!"

"Mit wem hast du Luca denn verwechselt?" fragte Lewis.

"Mit... mit einem Bekannten. Ich war mir aber nicht sicher."

"Ok", sagte Lewis und wechselte dann das Thema. "Und du als Bremer traust dich also echt auf ne HSV-Party?"

"Ich hab ja meine Leibgarde dabei", grinste Clemens und deutete auf René neben sich. "Als Bodyguard macht er sich sicher gut."

Lewis lachte. "Das glaub ich auch."

"Und ist ja nun auch nicht jeder hier HSV-Spieler."

"Stimmt. Sind sogar ein paar Leute hier, die gar keine Fußballer sind."

"Quasi Aliens", lachte Clemens. Dieser Luca schien auch mit dazuzugehören.

"Na ihr seid mir ja zwei Spinner", grinste René.

"Siehst du, der Aufenthalt hier hat schon die ersten Auswirkungen!", sah Clemens ihn anklagend an.

René verdrehte die Augen. "Na komm, dann suchen wir noch Nico und hauen dann ab."

"Wie - abhauen? Das Beste kommt doch erst noch!"

"Was kommt denn noch?" fragte Clemens ein wenig skeptisch.

"Essen, Trinken..."

"Essen klingt gut", meinte René und sah Clemens an. "Hältst du es noch ein bisschen aus?"

"Na gut, wenn’s ums Essen geht..."

"Ich hatte heute einfach noch nicht viel", verteidigte sich René.

"Schon klar, kleine Raupe!"

Lewis lachte auf. "Hast du René wirklich grad kleine Raupe genannt?"

"Klar, Raupe Nimmersatt", lachte Clemens. "Oder hält er sich inzwischen zurück, wenn ihr unterwegs seid?"

"Außer Clemens darf mich aber niemand so nennen", sagte René. "Vor allem nicht kleine freche Engländer."

"Ach ja?", hob Lewis eine Augenbraue. 

"Oh ja!"

Lewis sah von einem zum anderen, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

"Guck mal, da ist Nico", sagte René in diesem Moment.

"Ah, dann begrüßen wir ihn auch gleich. Wir sehen uns, Lewis!"

"Ja, bis dann!"

Clemens hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch, als sie jetzt zu Nico gingen. Dieser Luca... der hatte so sehr nach Marvin ausgesehen!  
Ob Marvin einen Bruder hatte? Das wäre ja immerhin möglich. 

Angeblich war er ja im Büro. Oder?

"Was ist los?" fragte René, als er Clemens nachdenklichen Blick.

"Hast du diesen Luca schon mal gesehen?"

René überlegte einen Moment. "Ich glaube ja. Aber so viel hab ich mit Lewis privat gar nicht zu tun. Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass er ihn schon mal vom Training abgeholt hat."

"Hm", machte Clemens unbestimmt. Vermutlich täuscht er sich, schließlich war es in diesem Club auch nicht gerade hell, und Luca war ein paar Meter entfernt gewesen.

"Na komm, mach dir keine Gedanken um diesen Luca."

"Okay...", nickte Clemens. Er konnte auch nicht weiter nachdenken, da sie jetzt bei Nico angekommen waren. "Hey, Glückwunsch nachträglich, und alles Gute!"

"Danke", sagte Nico mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Ihr habt hier echt eine tolle Party auf die Beine gestellt", bemerkte Clemens.

"Das meiste hat Lewis gemacht. Der hat echt nen Händchen dafür", erzählte Nico.

"Er ist auch voll das Partytier", grinste René.

"Ist er echt so?" fragte Clemens. "Ich mein, er wirkt ja schon immer so."

"Er könnte sich gar nicht verstellen", grinste René. "Und er ist ein herzensguter Kerl."

"Guckt mal, ich glaub da hinten wird das Essen gebracht", sagte Nico.

"Oh, das... das wird viel", murmelte Clemens, als gleich drei Angestellte große Platten und Behälter brachten.

"Eine Horde hungriger Fußballer hat damit wohl kaum ein Problem", grinste René.

"Wir werden das Buffet niedermachen. Und unsere Trainer morgen anlügen ohne rot zu werden."

"Du willst den Lutscher anlügen?" fragte René lachend.

"Ich... ähm... ich würds bei Viktor versuchen."

"Ich glaub den würd ich auch nicht anlügen", meinte René und begann Clemens dabei sanft in Richtung Essen zu schieben.

"Er weiß es einfach...", murmelte Clemens.

"Solange du trotzdem gut trainierst, wird er schon nichts dagegen haben."

"Und gut spiele..." Aber da hatte Clemens eigentlich weniger Sorgen, er fühlte sich noch immer einfach gut und fit.

"Mhm Tomate-Mozzarella", sagte René. "Guck mal, das ist sogar gesund, da haben die Trainer dann gar nichts gegen."

Auch Clemens blickte ein wenig sehnsüchtig zu den Köstlichkeiten. Es duftete, und er merkte nur zu deutlich, dass auch seine letzte Mahlzeit schon zu lange zurücklag.

"Greift ruhig schon zu", sagte Lewis, der plötzlich hinter ihnen stand.

"Das lassen wir uns nicht zwei Mal sagen, was?", grinste René Clemens an.

"Na ehe du mir verhungerst", zwinkerte Clemens zurück und sie reihten sich in die kleine Schlange ein, die sich bereits gebildet hatte.

Sie füllten sich ihre Teller voll, dann suchten sie sich einen Platz an dem sie in Ruhe essen konnten.  
Nach einer Weile setzen sich einige andere Spieler vom HSV dazu und sie unterhielten sich nett über alles Mögliche.

Irgendwann erblickte Clemens wieder diesen Luca, der ihn so an Marvin erinnerte. Er stand wieder bei Lewis und unterhielt sich offenbar mit ihm. Clemens zögerte einen Moment, dann zückte er sein Smartphone und schoss ein Foto von Luca. 

Schnell verstaute er das Gerät wieder, es musste ja nicht zu auffällig werden, dann unterhielt er sich weiter.

René hatte ihm einen kurzen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, so dass Clemens davon ausging, dass sein Freund ihn dazu später noch fragen würde.  
Doch jetzt würden sie sich noch weiter amüsieren.

Anders als geplant verließen sie die Feier nicht nach einer Stunde, sondern erst spät am Abend, und nicht nüchtern, sondern schon ziemlich angeschäkert.

Kurzerhand nahmen sie sich deshalb ein Taxi. 

Irgendwann in der Nacht kamen sie dann bei René zu Hause an.

"Das war ein sehr lustiger Abend", meinte René, als sie es bis hoch in seine Wohnung geschafft hatten.

"Hmm", grinste Clemens ihn ein wenig dämlich an. Jetzt, wo sie alleine waren, konnte er sich ein wenig gehen lassen - und sich gleich eng an seinen Freund schmiegen.

René zog ihn sofort an sich und schob eine Hand unter Clemens Hemd. 

"Oh ja", stöhnte Clemens langgezogen.

"Das wollte ich den ganzen Abend tun", raunte René.

"Frag mich mal - da siehst du so heiß aus, und ich darf dich nicht angrabbeln."

"Aber jetzt darfst dus", grinste René. 

"Und das werde ich sowas von ausnutzen!", erwiderte Clemens das Grinsen und drängte sich enger an René.

"Ja, nutz mich aus", raunte René. "Und vor allem... zieh mich aus!"

Clemens keuchte leise auf, als er Renés raue Stimme hörte, dann schob er seine Hand unter das dünne, enge Hemd, das ihn den ganzen Abend schon so angemacht hatte.  
Inzwischen klebte es René förmlich an der Haut, fast als wäre es ihm aufgemalt.

"Du siehst so geil aus", wisperte Clemens heiser, als er ihn unter dem Ohr küsste.

"Du aber auch", murmelte René und schob seine Hände direkt auf Clemens Hintern. 

Clemens brummte genießerisch, dann legten sich seine Lippen auf Renés und verhinderten so jeden weiteren Kommentar.

Der Kuss begann sanft, wurde aber schnell sehr viel leidenschaftlicher und heißer.

Clemens genoss es, er genoss es jedes Mal so sehr begehrt zu werden. Das war auch noch all den Jahren noch so.  
Er selbst hatte ja auch das Gefühl René immer noch mehr und mehr zu begehren.  
Grade an solchen Abenden wie heute, war das Gefühl besonders stark. Wenn er René die ganze Zeit nur angucken durfte, und der auch noch so heiß aussah!

"Hör auf zu denken", raunte René, der sich nun an Clemens Jeans zu schaffen machte. "Wir könnten schon längst nackt sein."

"So ausgehungert?", fragte Clemens mit einem Grinsen.

"Immer", sagte René.

"Dann trödel nicht", forderte Clemens ihn auf und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Auf dem Weg dorthin verloren sie ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen, so dass sie schließlich nur noch ihre Shorts trugen, als sie vor dem Bett standen.

"Ich vergess immer, wie geil du aussiehst", murmelte Clemens, dann küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich.

René zog Clemens an sich und ließ sich dann aufs Bett fallen.

"Oh ja", raunte Clemens und zog René gleich zwischen seine Beine.

René lachte heiser auf. "Du bist auch überhaupt nicht ungeduldig, hm?"

"Bei dir doch niemals!"

Immer noch lachend schob René eine Hand unter Clemens Shorts.

"Ja, genau darauf hab ich gewartet", keuchte Clemens auf.

"Ich weiß", wisperte René und berührte ganz leicht Clemens Schwanz.

Wieder keuchte Clemens leicht. Er kannte René so gut, und doch machte es ihn immer wieder so unheimlich an. Oder deswegen? Egal, inzwischen konnte er eh nicht mehr denken.

"Hm... was machen wir am besten?", murmelte René. Sobald er etwas zu viel Alkohol getrunken hatte, wurde er im Bett extrem redselig. "So viele schöne Möglichkeiten... wie soll ich mich da nur entscheiden?"

"Dir fällt schon was ein", grinste Clemens, auch ihm merkte man den Alkohol an.

René überlegte noch einen Moment, dann rutschte er nach unten. "Ich hab eine Idee..."

Das Grinsen wurde breiter, als Clemens den Hintern anhob und die Shorts von seiner Hüfte strich.

"Hm... sehr schön. Und appetitlich", murmelte René.

"Gefällt dir noch immer, was?"

"Dumme Frage!"

Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Schnell warf René erst Clemens Shorts vom Bett und zog sich dann auch seine eigene aus.

"Dann mach mal los", grinste Clemens ihn an.

"Du Frechdachs", sagte René zwinkernd. "Dafür wirst du leiden."

"Ja, lass mich leiden!"

René lachte heiser und begann Clemens Körper zu küssen, ließ dabei aber die besonders empfindlichen Stellen aus.  
Das tat er gerne, Clemens immer höher und höher treiben, bis er Wachs in seinen Händen war.  
Und er liebte es zu hören, wie Clemens Seufzen und Stöhnen immer rauer und verlangender wurde.

Solange, bis er sich nicht mehr halten konnte - und dann zu einem Überraschungspaket wurde.

Heute dauerte es nicht lange, bis Clemens an diesen Punkt kam. Ganz plötzlich umklammerte er René und drehte sie um bis er auf René lag.

René keuchte überrascht auf, dann sah er Clemens mit glühenden Augen an. "Ja, nimm mich!"

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", raunte Clemens.

Er nahm einen Finger in den Mund, dann begann er René hastig vorzubereiten.

Stöhnend trieb René ihn an. "Schneller Clemens!"

Das ließ sich Clemens nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er schob sich dichter, griff nach seinem Schwanz und drang dann in ihn ein.

"Gott ja!" stöhnte René und drückte Clemens Hand.

Clemens sah ihn aus dunklen Augen an, während er sich schneller bewegte. Sie hatten heute beide keine Geduld mehr für ein ausgedehntes Liebesspiel.  
So dauerte es nur einen Moment, bis es für Clemens zu viel wurde. Er stöhnte langgezogen auf und kam.

René folgte ihm nur wenige Augenblicke später.

Dann brach Clemens förmlich auf ihm zusammen. "Du schaffst mich...", keuchte er atemlos.

"Mhm... das mach ich gern", murmelte René und küsste Clemens Stirn.

"Ich liebe dich, René", wisperte Clemens.

"Ich dich auch."

"Ich bin glücklich mit dir", bekräftigte Clemens.

René lächelte und strich Clemens sanft durchs Haar. "Und ich mit dir."

Vorsichtig rutschte Clemens aus ihm heraus und kuschte sich dann an seine Seite.

Etwas umständlich zog René die Decke über sie. "Wann müssen wir morgen aufstehen?"

"Muss um halb elf da sein."

René nickte und stellte den Wecker entsprechend. "Schlaf gut mein Schatz", wisperte er.

"Du auch."

Wenig später waren sie beide tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	7. Leise Zweifel

Clemens war pünktlich, sogar überpünktlich. Jetzt saß er in der Kabine, fertig umgezogen, und blickte wieder das Foto an, das er am Vorabend bei der Party geschossen hatte.

René hatte ihm heute Morgen beim Frühstück gesagt er würde sich da in was reinsteigern. Es war nicht grade hell beleuchtet gewesen und wirklich von nahem hatte er diesen Luca ja nun auch nicht gesehen.

Aber wenn er jetzt in das Bild reinzoomte, es auch noch ein wenig aufhellte - es könnte doch sein. Oder?

"Hey Clemens", begrüßte ihn in diesem Moment Jannik.

"Oh, guten Morgen", wünschte Clemens - und war auf einmal gar nicht mehr sicher. Was, wenn es nicht Marvin gewesen war, und er sich in eine funktionierende Beziehung einmischte? Und andererseits - durfte er wegsehen, wenn ein Mitspieler und Freund von seinem Freund betrogen wurde?

"Wie war denn deine Party?" fragte Jannik. "Du siehst... ein bisschen müde aus."

"War... länger als gedacht", erzählte Clemens. "Wir hatten nur eine Stunde oder so bleiben wollen, aber dann war das essen so gut, und die Jungs so nett..."

"Die Hamburger waren nett?"

"Ja, unglaublich, oder?" Kurzentschlossen zog er sein Handy wieder hervor. Er hatte gestern nicht nur dieses eine Bild gemacht, also würde es vielleicht unauffällig sein. "Magst du gucken?"

"Ja klar!" sagte Jannik und setzte sich neben Clemens auf die Bank.

Clemens scrollte auf das erste Bild des Abends und reichte Jannik dann das Handy.

"Ui, René sieht aber schick aus", murmelte Jannik.

Clemens grinste. "Ich weiß."

Jannik lachte und scrollte weiter durch die Bilder. Er kommentierte hier und da - dann stockte er.

"Was...?" fragte Jannik und versuchte die Aufnahme zu vergrößern.

Clemens sah ihn nur aufmerksam an.

"Wer ist das?" fragte Jannik.

"Lewis meinte, er heißt Luca."

"Mhm... auf dem Bild könnte man fast denken das es Marvin ist", meinte Jannik und sah Clemens an.

Clemens nickte. "Ich... ich hab das auch gedacht."

"Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

"Nur mit Lewis. Nicht mit Luca selbst. Der war dann auf einmal nicht mehr zu sehn."

"Mhm", machte Jannik und betrachtete erneut das Bild. "Es... ist echt komisch. Aber... naja ist ja schon ziemlich dunkel. Und man sieht ihn nur von der Seite."

"Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher. Deswegen... das Bild."

"Das ist nur ein Zufall. Erstens heißt er Luca, zweitens hätte Marvin gar keinen Grund da zu sein und drittens haben wir telefoniert."

"Vermutlich", nickte Clemens. "Ich hab’s dir halt nur zeigen wollen."

Jannik lächelte. "Das ist echt lieb von dir Clemens."

"Naja, irgendwie... wenn ers jetzt doch gewesen wäre... ich musste es dir halt zeigen. Aber du hast recht, er kann’s nicht sein. Vielleicht ein Bruder oder Cousin oder so."

"Marvin hat keine Familie hier in der Gegend. Und er ist Einzelkind", sagte Jannik.

"Dann wars halt so ein Doppelgänger."

Jannik nickte leicht. Irgendwie macht es ihn doch ein wenig nervös, dass Clemens sich so verhielt. So ähnlich hatte der Typ auf dem Bild Marvin ja nun auch nicht gesehen. Oder?

"Kann ich das Bild nochmal sehen?", fragte er Clemens deswegen auch. "Oder... kannst du es mir schicken?"

"Ja klar", sagte Clemens und schickte das Bild schnell an Jannik. "Willst du... Marvin drauf ansprechen?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber dann kann ichs halt machen, wenn ich mich entschieden habe."

"Es gibt bestimmt ne Erklärung", sagte Clemens.

"Ja, sicher." Aber ganz so sicher klang Jannik nicht mehr.

"Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen Jannik. Vielleicht... ich hab mich vermutlich total geirrt und im Tageslicht sieht Luca Marvin überhaupt nicht mehr ähnlich."

"Ja, vermutlich..."

Clemens biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Vielleicht hätte er es Jannik doch nicht sagen sollen.  
Jetzt war Jannik misstrauisch geworden, dabei war vermutlich alles in Ordnung mit Marvin.

"Ich kann René bitten mal bei Lewis nachzuhören. Dieser Luca ist ja ein Kumpel von ihm", bot Clemens an.

Jannik sah ihn an und zögerte mit der Antwort, dann nickte er. "Das wäre lieb von dir."

"Naja... ich hab dir ja auch diesen dummen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt."

"Ich glaub, ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Wenn er es tatsächlich sein sollte - dann muss ich das wissen."

Clemens nickte leicht. "Komm, du musst dich noch umziehen und dann lenken wir uns mit Training ab."

Jannik nickte, "Ja, das wird sicher helfen."

Schnell zog sich Jannik um und folgte Clemens dann nach draußen. In Gedanken war er allerdings immer noch bei dem Foto.

So war er auch beim Training sehr unkonzentriert, so dass Clemens bei Viktor ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen musste. "Er hat gerade... private Probleme", erklärte er dem Trainer leise.

"Du kümmerst dich?" fragte Viktor.

"Natürlich", versprach Clemens.

Viktor nickte und schickte Clemens dann zurück zum Training. Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie fertig und gingen in Richtung Kabine.

Während die anderen duschten, saß Jannik gedankenverloren auf seinem Platz.

"Willst du nicht auch duschen?" fragte Fin ihn.

"Gleich", murmelte Jannik.

"Ist alles ok bei dir?"

"Ich glaub schon."

Fin sah ihn wenig überzeugt an. "Du siehst aber nicht so aus."

Jannik nickte leicht. "Wird schon wieder..."

"Wenn du reden willst...", bot Fin an.

"Ich weiß. Ist lieb von dir." Aber er würde nicht reden, nicht mit Fin.

Der einzige, mit dem er im Moment reden wollte - reden musste - war Marvin.  
Und der war in Hamburg, im Büro, und vermutlich würden sie sich erst in ein paar Tagen wiedersehen. Die Zweifel wurden stärker - war er etwa bei Lewis und gar nicht im Büro?

Jannik schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Marvin ihn so anlügen würde. Und überhaupt wusste er ja nicht mal, ob Lewis überhaupt schwul war. Er hatte Clemens diesen Luca ja als Kumpel vorgestellt. 

Aber egal, wenn dieser Luca tatsächlich Marvin war, dann hatte er Jannik angelogen.

"Jannik?" Diesmal war es Clemens, der ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

"Hm?", sah Jannik auf.

"Du musst duschen."

"Ja... irgendwann..."

"Nein jetzt. Und danach fahren wir zu mir", sagte Clemens entschlossen.

Jannik sah ihn erst jetzt richtig an. "Okay." Er straffte die Schultern und stand auf. Er sollte sich nicht immer das Schlimmste vorstellen, es würde sich alles klären.  
Er hatte überhaupt keinen Grund Marvin zu misstrauen.

Immer hatte er es schlimm gefunden, wenn jemand eifersüchtig war - und jetzt würde er nicht selbst dazugehören.

Schnell stellte er sich unter die Dusche und wusch sich den Schweiß ab. Er blieb nicht lange unter dem warmen Wasser, weil er Clemens nicht warten lassen wollte.

Erfrischt - körperlich und geistig - war er bald fertig und trat zu Clemens, der sich noch mit dem Lutscher unterhielt.

"Ah, da bist du ja. Dann können wir ja los", sagte Clemens lächelnd.

"Gern. Hast du schon was geplant?"

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Wollen wir was essen gehen? Oder uns was holen und bei mir zu Hause essen?"

"Essen gehen klingt nicht schlecht. Schon was im Kopf?"

"Such du was aus", schlug Clemens vor.

"Mal griechisch?"

"Das klingt gut", nickte Clemens.

"Dann lass uns los", beschloss Jannik und ging gleich schon mal los. "Tschüss", rief er Torsten noch schnell zu.

"Viel Spaß euch beiden", wünschte Torsten ihnen.

Clemens und Jannik fuhren gemeinsam durch die Stadt bis zu einem etwas versteckten Griechen, bei dem sie hin und wieder aßen.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich da sowas mit ausgelöst hab", sagte Clemens als sie wenig später am Tisch saßen.

"Muss es nicht. Ich glaub nicht, dass es Marvin war."

"Ich auch nicht. Dieser Luca hatte einfach Ähnlichkeit mit ihm und wenn sich so ein Gedanke erstmal festsetzt..."

"Dann ist doch alles gut", meinte Jannik und blickte in die Karte. "So viele Leckereien..."

"Wenn ich so weiter mache, hab ich am Ende der Woche Übergewicht", grinste Clemens.

"Nimm den Salat", riet Jannik, "mit Putenbrust. Oder den Bauernsalat, der ist auch lecker."

"Mhm... da ist dann ganz schön viel Grünzeug mit dabei..."

"Kriegst zum Ausgleich auch ein paar Pommes von mir", versprach Jannik.

"Na gut", seufzte Clemens grinsend. "Also Bauernsalat."

Jannik bestellte sich Souvlaki mit Pommes und ebenfalls einem kleinen Salat.

Sie mussten zum Glück nicht lange auf ihr Essen warten.

Janniks Portion Pommes war in der Tat groß genug, dass er sie mit Clemens teilen konnte.

Dabei unterhielten sie sich locker - allerdings nicht über die Party und nicht über Marvin und diesen Luca.

Danach stand das zweite Training an, bei dem sich Jannik doch wieder deutlich besser konzentrieren konnte, und Viktor ihn auch dafür lobte.

Erschöpft und, da er noch einkaufen gewesen war, viel später als geplant, kam Jannik am Abend schließlich nach Hause.

Seine Eltern waren schon am Morgen wieder abgereist, sie waren nur für die eine Nacht geblieben und danach weitergefahren. Jannik war das nur recht, er liebte seine Eltern, aber in der augenblicklichen Situation konnte er sie nicht gebrauchen.

Denn ansprechen wollte er Marvin auf das Foto auf jeden Fall noch. Falls da in Hamburg ein Doppelgänger von ihm rumlief, dann sollte er das ja auch wissen. 

Marvins Auto stand nicht vor der Tür, als Jannik ankam, und er war auch nicht oben in der Wohnung.

Jannik seufzte tief. Also würde er den Abend wohl wieder mal allein verbringen. Vermutlich musste Marvin wieder arbeiten, wie so oft, um irgendwelche Pläne fertig zu kriegen.

Jannik zückte sein Handy und schrieb Marvin eine SMS. [Kommst du noch vorbei oder telefonieren wir wenigstens?]

Etwa fünf Minuten später, Jannik war inzwischen dabei das Abendessen vorzubereiten, klingelte das Handy.  
Er lächelte, als er Marvins Namen auf dem Display las. "Hallo Schatz", begrüßte er ihn.

"Hey", hörte er Marvins weiche Stimme. "Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich heute nicht kommen kann."

"Ich hab’s schon befürchtet", sagte Jannik seufzend.

"Tut mir echt leid. Aber hier ist gerade die Hölle los."

"Gestern warst du doch auch schon so lange im Büro. Oder?"

"Ja", kam es von Marvin. "Da tauchen immer mehr Fehler auf, und wenn man einen flickt, findet man drei andere. Es ist zum Kotzen!"

Marvin kam wirklich ziemlich gestresst rüber, so dass Jannik die Sache mit dem Foto erstmal nicht ansprach. Das würde er eh lieber tun, wenn Marvin hier bei ihm war. Dann konnte er ihm das Bild direkt zeigen und sie konnten zusammen darüber lachen. "Wann meinst du denn, können wir uns mal wieder treffen?"

"Ich hoffe, ich kann zu eurem Spiel kommen", überlegte Marvin.

"Das wär schön", sagte Jannik. Sie hatten ein Heimspiel, also würde Marvin dann auch über Nacht bleiben.   
Andererseits würde es noch fast eine Woche dauern, schließlich war erst Dienstag.

"Tut mir leid, dass es nicht eher klappt", schien Marvin gleich zu erraten, was Jannik fühlte.

"Und wenn ich zu dir komme?" fragte Jannik.

"Ich muss doch arbeiten, Süßer. Ich bin im Moment kaum mal vor zehn zu Hause."

"Und dann bist du so müde, dass du nur ins Bett fällst", vermutete Jannik. 

"Und muss auch früh wieder raus. Morgen um neun muss ich auf der Baustelle sein."

"Also lohnt es sich wirklich nicht", seufzte Jannik. "Dann schick mir wenigstens mal ein aktuelles Foto von dir, damit ich dich Samstag überhaupt noch erkenne..."

Marvin lachte leise, dann versprach er es. "Kommt gleich, wenn ich es gemacht habe."

Jannik grinste leicht. "Dann will ich dich auch nicht länger aufhalten. Wir telefonieren morgen wieder?"

"Ja, klar. Ich ruf dich an, sobald ich kann."

"Dann bis morgen."

"Bis morgen. Und sei nicht zu enttäuscht, ja?"

"Ich versuchs", sagte Jannik.

"Gibt auch wieder bessere Zeiten."

"Hoffentlich. Lieb dich", verabschiedete sich Jannik.

"Ich dich auch", lächelte Marvin hörbar, dann legte er auf.

"Also allein essen", murmelte Jannik und nahm sich sein Abendbrot mit ins Wohnzimmer ums es vor dem Fernseher zu essen.  
Jannik sah die Simpsons, und als die zuende waren, suchte er sich online eine Serie aus und sah zwei weitere Folgen.

Die zweite Folge war grade vorbei, als sein Handy piepte. Er zog es hervor und grinste, als er sah, dass Marvin sein Versprechen gehalten und ihm ein Foto geschickt hatte.

Er lächelte in die Kamera, die ihn aber ein wenig von der Seite aufgenommen hatte. Ein schönes Bild, lächelte Jannik.

Aber trotzdem war das nur ein kläglicher Ersatz für den realen Marvin, der jetzt viel lieber hier hätte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken öffnete er WhatsApp und sah sich das Foto an, das Clemens ihm geschickt hatte. 

Jannik schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dieser Luca war auf dem Bild von der anderen Seite aufgenommen worden und sein Gesicht lag halb im Schatten. Ja, es gab wirklich Ähnlichkeiten, aber...   
Nein, das war nicht Marvin. Warum sollte er es auch sein?

Marvin hatte gearbeitet und sich nicht auf irgendwelchen Partys vergnügt.

Auf dem Foto, das er eben geschickt hatte, sah man eine weiße Wand im Hintergrund, sicher im Flur des Bürogebäudes aufgenommen.  
Das hätte er an Marvins Stelle auch so gemacht. So ein Selfie mitten im Büro für den Freund - da hätten ihn die Kollegen doch gnadenlos mit aufgezogen.

Er rief das Foto wieder auf und lächelte leicht. Marvin sah darauf einfach toll aus.

Ein paar Minuten saß er noch so da, dann machte er sich fertig fürs Bett.


	8. Beim Italiener

"Lewis?", sprach René seinen Mitspieler nach dem Training an.

"Hm?" machte Lewis und sah René fragend an.

"Hunger?"

"Äh... ja klar."

"Worauf?"

Lewis grinste breit. "Du darfst mich zum Italiener einladen."

"Das mach ich doch glatt", erwiderte René.

"Dann lass uns mal schnell duschen", sagte Lewis.

"Ich warte auf dich", lachte René, der eigentlich immer schneller fertig war als Lewis.

Und tatsächlich musste er fast 15 Minuten warten. Er nutzte die Zeit und schrieb Clemens eine SMS, dass er mit Lewis zum Essen gehen würde. Seit der Party waren drei Tage vergangen und Clemens hatte ihn gebeten, Lewis noch mal nach diesem Luca auszuhorchen.

Schließlich kam Lewis zu ihm. "Na, dann komm mal mit."

"Zu Befehl", grinste René und folgte Lewis nach draußen. "Nehmen wir meinen Wagen?"

"Ha, gleich mal chauffieren lassen, das klingt gut!"

"Ich bin heute in großzügiger Stimmung", lachte René und schloss seinen Wagen auf.

"Das muss ich ausnutzen!"

René grinste nur. Lewis war schon eine Marke. Eigentlich immer gut drauf, meistens ziemlich überschwänglich, mit einem teilweise doch schon fast grenzwertigen Humor und viel zu viel Energie. Aber ein lieber Kerl war er trotzdem.

Bald parkte er vor dem Restaurant, und sie stiegen aus. Und René wurde unsicher, was er machen sollte.

Wie zum Teufel sollte er denn ein unverfängliches Gespräch über diesen Luca anfangen? Lewis hatte schon auf der Party so gewirkt, als wollte er nicht über ihn sprechen.

"Kommst du? Oder soll ich hier draußen verhungern?"

"Sorry", sagte René und folgte Lewis schnell.

Sie fanden einen schönen Platz und wählten recht schnell ihre Speisen.

"Clemens lässt übrigens ausrichten, dass ihm die Party wirklich gut gefallen hat", sagte René schließlich.

"Ihr ward ja auch lange da", grinste Lewis zufrieden. "Und habt gut zugeschlagen - oder?"

René lachte auf. "Clemens leidet immer noch und isst seitdem eisern Salat."

"Oh je", nickte Lewis. "Sollen wir nächstes Mal gleich Grünzeug für ihn besorgen?"

"Wenn du mit der Reaktion leben kannst", grinste René.

"Ich glaub, ich krieg Angst."

"So schlimm ist er auch nicht. Außerdem kenn ich ihn ja und weiß, was im Notfall zu tun ist."

"Du kennst ihn... ziemlich gut, oder?", fragte Lewis nach.

René nickte. "Ich kenn ihn ja auch gefühlt mein ganzes Leben."

"Und ihr hattet immer Kontakt, oder?"

Erneut nickte René.

Lewis lächelte leicht. "Das ist schön. Ich hab das Glück nicht, irgendwie hab ich kaum noch Kontakt zu früheren Mitspielern. Mal zu Schü oder so, aber nicht viel mehr."

"Es ist auch nicht einfach", sagte René. "Aber für Clemens ist Freundschaft unendlich wichtig. Er hat immer noch viel Kontakt zu Per und zu Engel, auch wenn sie sich nur selten sehen können."

"Hab ich auch schon gehört, dass er viel Wert auf Freundschaft legt."

René lächelte sanft. "Ja, er ist... was Besonderes."

Lewis sah ihn prüfend an. "Besonders... für dich?"

René überlegte nicht lange. Wenn er Auskünfte wollte, dann musste er Lewis auch was erzählen. "Ja. Er ist etwas ganz besonderes für mich."

Lewis nickte dazu leicht, so, als hätte er sich das schon gedacht.

"Nicht überrascht?" fragte René.

"Nur ein bisschen. Bei der Party, da hatte ich so den Verdacht bekommen."

"Waren wir so auffällig?"

"Nein, das nicht. Aber allein, dass du ihn mitgebracht hast."

René lachte auf. "Selbst wenn Clemens nur ein Kumpel wäre, hätte ich ihn vermutlich mitgebracht."

Lewis nickte leicht. "Aber die meisten hatten ja doch ihr Partner dabei."

"Du auch", sagte René und fixierte Lewis.

Lewis zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er leicht.

René lächelte. Das war einfacher gewesen als gedacht. Also konnte er weiterfragen, "Luca?"

"Ja. Luca", sagte Lewis.

"Er scheint nett zu sein."

"Ist er", lächelte Lewis.

"Jetzt musst du aber auch was erzählen - Clemens kennst du schließlich."

"Was willst du denn wissen?"

"Na, erzählt doch einfach mal. Wo habt ihr euch kennengelernt, was macht er so..."

"Ich hab ihn umgerannt", sagte Lewis grinsend.

"Umgerannt?", fragte René nach.

Lewis nickte. "Ich hab hinten halt keine Augen. Jedenfalls sind wir ziemlich zusammengerasselt und ich hab dem armen Kerl ein blaues Auge dabei verpasst gehabt."

"Oh, wie gemein! Supermarkt oder so?"

"Nein im Park. Ich hab so nem Fellknäuel hinterhergeguckt. Der Hund war kaum so groß wie mein Fuß, aber hatte einen Ast im Maul... unglaublich sag ich dir!"

René lachte, er konnte sich das vorstellen. "Und da hast du den armen Luca umgerannt."

Lewis nickte. "Und ihn voll erwischt. Ich hab den armen Kerl dann erstmal mit zu mir genommen, weil er nicht ins Krankenhaus wollte."

René lächelte, "Und hast ihn als Schwester Lewis erstmal gut versorgt."

"Klar. Ich hab mich in meine fesche Schwesternkluft geworfen und Luca versorgt", grinste Lewis. "Aber im Ernst, so nen süßen Kerl konnte ich nicht einfach so wieder gehen lassen. Wenn er mir doch praktisch vor die Füße fällt."

"Und was macht Luca, wenn er sich nicht von dir versorgen lässt?"

"Luca ist Pilot", erzählte Lewis.

"Oh", machte René, das hatte er nicht erwartet. "Spannend!"

"Ja, aber auch anstrengend. Die Arbeitszeiten sind beschissen. Luca ist oft weg und manchmal sehen wir uns echt nur einmal in der Woche."

"Das klingt echt doof", meinte René mitfühlend, "da sehen selbst Clemens und ich uns öfter."

Lewis nickte. "Ja. Aber ist halt sein Traumjob."

"Stell ich mir auch unheimlich toll vor. Und... er sieht bestimmt schick aus in seiner Pilotenuniform!"

"Unglaublich sexy sag ich dir", sagte Lewis leicht verträumt.

René lachte. "Noch schicker als Clemens im Trikot?"

"Ach für sein Alter sieht Clemens noch gut aus", meinte Lewis mit einem frechen Grinsen.

"Du freches Stück!"

Lewis lachte. "Na du kennst mich doch."

"Ja, bist ein freches Stück! Wie hält Luca dich nur aus?“

"Der weiß halt, wie er mich zähmen kann", grinste Lewis.

"Oh", lachte René. "Ich möchte aber keine näheren Ausführungen dazu!"

"Nicht? Vielleicht kannst du noch was lernen."

"Danke, Clemens und ich sind sehr zufrieden", antwortete René trocken.

"War nur ein Angebot", sagte Lewis zwinkernd. "Ach guck mal, da kommt unser Essen!"

"Ha, sehr gut, sonst hätte ich dich noch angefallen!"

"Und was würde dein Clemens zu sagen, wenn du andere Männer anknabberst?"

"Ich würds auf den Hunger schieben."

"Ich glaub die Nudeln schmecken besser."

"Dann ist ja gut, dass sie jetzt da sind", grinste René und wünschte Lewis einen guten Appetit.

Mit Heißhunger machten sich die beiden über ihr Essen her.

Renés Gedanken kreisten dabei weiter um Marvin und Luca. Viel Hilfreiches hatte er ja nicht aus Lewis rausbekommen.

Auf den ersten Blick war es total unwahrscheinlich das Marvin und Luca die gleiche Person waren. Aber Clemens hatte noch immer Zweifel und das machte ihn schon stutzig. Normalerweise verrannte sich Clemens nicht in fixe Ideen.

Es war nur diese Ähnlichkeit. Und dass Marvin an diesem Abend nicht bei Jannik war, sondern gearbeitet hatte.

"Alles ok?" fragte Lewis.

"Ja, klar", nickte René. "Ich find’s nur echt toll, dass du auch einen Freund hast."

Lewis lachte leise. "Ja, ich freu mich auch, dass ich nen Freund hab."

"Wir könnten ja mal zu viert was machen, was meinst du?" Diese geniale Idee war René plötzlich gekommen.

"Super Idee!" sagte Lewis sofort.

"Dann suchen wir mal meinen Termin, wenn Luca nicht in der Luft ist, und Clemens auch Zeit hat."

"Ich kann nachher mal im Kalender gucken", sagte Lewis. "Mein lieber Freund ist da aber manchmal ein bisschen schluderig..."

"Na, solange seine Passagiere nicht vergebens auf ihn warten, weil er mit dir im Bett ist."

"Naja... das ein oder andere Mal ist er schon ein bisschen später los gekommen als geplant", grinste Lewis.

"Oh je", schüttelte René den Kopf. "Bist du schon mal bei ihm mitgeflogen? Im Cockpit?"

"Hat sich leider noch nicht ergeben", sagte Lewis.

"Schade - das stell ich mir ungeheuer spannend vor."

"Ach irgendwann klappt das auch schon noch", sagte Lewis.

"Bestimmt - musst mir dann unbedingt davon erzählen."

"Mach ich", versprach Lewis.

"So, hast du aufgegessen?", fragte René mit Blick auf Lewis' geleerten Teller.

"Teller ist ratzeputze leer! Gibt also morgen gutes Wetter", lachte Lewis.

"Sehr gut - ich mag nicht im Regen trainieren. Und mein Freund friert dann sofort wieder."

"Luca auch. Der hat auch immer Sommer ständig kalte Füße."

"Dann sind wir zwei Leidensgenossen. Sobald es unter 10 Grad ist, muss der arme Clemens frieren.“

"Na komm, haben wir doch auch was von. Wir dürfen sie dann wärmen."

"Ja, eiskalte Füße wärmen..."

Lewis grinste. "Ach man muss das Ganze nur aus dem richtigen Blickwinkel sehen. Wenn Luca warm werden soll, dann steck ich ihn ins Bett. Und leg mich dazu. Und da man ja mit Kleidung nicht ins Bett geht..."

"Ja, ich weiß, dann hast du auch was davon."

"Siehst du! So und jetzt sollten wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Training."

"Oh, das muss ich nicht haben."

"Ich auch nicht!"

"Also - ich zahl schnell, dann können wir los, okay?" René winkte den Kellner heran.

Lewis nickte. "Ich verschwind nur noch mal kurz", sagte er und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des WC-Schilds.

Inzwischen bezahlte René und wartete dann am Ausgang auf ihn.

Er nutzte die Zeit um Clemens eine kurze SMS zu schreiben, dass er mit Lewis essen gewesen und ein bisschen was über Luca rausgefunden hatte. [Komm nach dem zweiten Training zu dir, dann erzähl ich dir alles. Kuss, R.]

Er bekam bald die Antwort, [Danke. Freu mich auf dich! C.]

Lächelnd steckte René sein Handy wieder ein. Er freute sich wirklich schon darauf Clemens heute Abend zu sehen. Viel zu oft klappte es nicht, weil sie abends zu tun hatten.

Und so fuhr René nach einem harten zweiten Training gleich los nach Bremen ohne einen Umweg nach Hause zu machen. Klamotten und alles hatte er auch bei Clemens.  
Und jeder Moment den er mit Clemens verbringen konnte, war kostbar.


	9. Badespaß

René kam gut durch und parkte schließlich direkt hinter Clemens Wagen. Er lief zum Haus und schloss auf, dann ging er leise die Treppe hoch.  
Ebenso leise schloss er die Wohnungstür auf.

Dann lauschte er, wo Clemens sich befinden konnte.

In der Küche war es still, aber aus Richtung Wohnzimmer war Musik zu hören. Da würde Clemens sicher sein. Fast geräuschlos schlich er weiter durch die Wohnung.

Vorsichtig lugte er schließlich ins Wohnzimmer. Clemens lag auf dem Sofa, die Augen geschlossen und ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf der Brust. Seine Füße, die über die Armlehne ragten, steckten in den dicken rotgepunkteten Socken, die er von Renés Mutter letztes Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

René lächelte. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr er Clemens liebte, jeden Moment mit ihm.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich näher und setzte sich auf die Sofakante und hob das Buch von Clemens Brust.  
Nur ganz leicht regte sich Clemens, schlief aber weiter.

René lächelte zärtlich. Er würde ihn erstmal ein bisschen schlafen lassen und so lange Mal gucken, was Clemens Kühlschrank so fürs Abendessen hergab. Er kannte seinen Freund gut genug und wusste, dass er noch nicht gegessen sondern damit auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Er bemühte sich leise zu sein, als er den Salat mit Putenbruststreifen vorbereitete und das Baguette dazu kurz aufbuk.

Erst als alles fertig war, ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer um Clemens zu wecken.

Er stellte die Salatteller auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich an seine Seite. Zärtlich legte er Clemens die Hand in den Nacken und küsste ihn sanft.

"Mhm", machte Clemens und René spürte, wie sein Freund gegen einen Lippen lächelte.

"Dornröschen? Wachst du auf?"

"Ich glaub Dornröschen braucht noch nen zweiten Kuss", murmelte Clemens noch ein wenig verschlafen.

"Das ist machbar", lächelte René und wiederholte den Kuss.

Clemens erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich und schlug dann die Augen auf. "Wie lange bist du denn schon da?"

"Halbe Stunde oder so. Essen ist jedenfalls fertig."

"Das hört sich gut an."

"Salat? Mit Pute?"

Clemens nickte und setzte sich auf. "Ich war offenbar müder als gedacht..."

"Immerhin bist du jetzt ausgeruhter."

Clemens lächelte und schmiegte sich an Renés Seite.

"Ich mag es, wenn du so müde und verkuschelt bist."

Clemens Lächeln wurde noch intensiver. René legte ihm einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn näher.

"Is schön, das du da bist", sagte Clemens.

"Sehr schön. Kann doch nicht ohne dich."

Clemens gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und kuschelte sich noch enger an René.

"Essen?", fragte René ihn leise.

Clemens nickte. "Ja Essen. Aber da muss ich dich loslassen."

"Salat kann man auch mit einer Hand essen."

"Du denkst an alles", meinte Clemens zwinkernd und nahm eines der Schälchen entgegen.

René griff nach dem anderen, dann saßen sie zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa.

Während sie aßen, redeten sie nicht, sondern genossen einfach ihr Zusammensein. Es reichte ihnen zu wissen, dass sie zusammen waren. Und es zu spüren.

Schließlich stellten sie die Schüsseln auf den Tisch und Clemens sah René fragend an. "Dann erzähl doch mal was du rausgefunden hast."

"Nicht viel", begann René und fasste dann zusammen. "Kann natürlich alles gelogen sein. Bei Lewis oder bei Jannik. Dann würde auch der Job passen, bei dem er viel unterwegs ist. Aber das allein ist ja nun kein Beweis."

"Nein. Ich hab mich vermutlich wirklich geirrt. Ich mein, ich hab diesen Marvin ja auch erst einmal gesehen."

"Aber ich denke, es ist schon okay, dass wir da mal... nachgehorcht haben."

Clemens nickte. "Und was gutes hat es ja auch. Wir wissen jetzt von Lewis und er von uns."

"Ja, ich denke, das ist wirklich schön. Und vielleicht ist Luca einem Treffen gegenüber ja aufgeschlossener."

"Ein bisschen kann ich Marvin ja schon verstehen. Er sieht Jannik so selten, da wollen die beiden die Zeit halt für andere Dinge nutzen", meinte Clemens. "Aber irgendwann hat Marvin ja auch mal Urlaub und dann schnappen wir ihn uns."

"Wir wollen sie ja nicht stundenlang belagern. Das Frühstücken war schon eine gute Idee von dir."

"Jannik krieg Marvin schon überredet", war Clemens sicher.

"Ja, bestimmt."

"Mal überlegen, was ich Jannik morgen erzähle. Ich will Lewis nicht einfach so outen."

"Nein, das solltest du nicht."

Clemens lächelte René an. "Danke", sagte er und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich würd doch alles für dich tun, Clemens, das weißt du."

"Weiß ich."

René lächelte ihn an. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch", wisperte Clemens und zog ihn an sich.

Unwillkürlich schloss René die Augen und kuschelte sich an Clemens' Seite.

Clemens begann René leicht über den Nacken zu streicheln. Das liebte er besonders, dabei konnte er sich so unglaublich schnell und gut entspannen.

"Müde?" wisperte Clemens.

"Schon. Du hast ja schon geschlafen. Aber mag noch nicht ins Bett."

"Was hältst du von einem schönen Bad?" schlug Clemens vor.

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

"Dann bleib hier schön sitzen und ich bereite alles vor", sagte Clemens lächelnd.

"Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"

Clemens lachte leise. "Du darfst es mir so oft sagen wie du willst."

"Dann noch mal - ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch, mein verrückter Torwart", sagte Clemens und stand auf um das Bad einzulassen.

René sah ihm nach. Ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen. Oh ja, er liebte Clemens.  
Er hatte wirklich glück mit ihm.

Und das schon so lange. Und sie waren noch immer verliebt wie am ersten Tag. Wenn nicht noch verliebter.

René lächelte und schloss die Augen während er dem Geräusch des plätschernden Wassers lauschte, das in die Badewanne lief.  
Er hörte, wie Clemens ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam und schlug die Augen auf. Und riss sie auf - Clemens stand splitterfasernackt vor ihn.

"Ich dachte, ich spare ein bisschen Zeit", grinste Clemens.

"Der Anblick gefällt mir!"

"Na das hoffe ich doch!"

René streckte die Hand aus und berührte Clemens Schwanz, der sich dadurch ein klein wenig aufrichtete.

"Mhm, du willst jetzt schon spielen?" fragte Clemens lachend.

"Wenn du ihn schon so präsentierst..."

Clemens trat noch einen kleinen Schritt näher, so dass René seinen Schwanz mit der ganzen Hand umfassen konnte.

Clemens keuchte auf. "Mhm, das fühlt sich gut an."

René grinste und leckte sich über die Lippen. Dabei bewegte er seine Hand ganz langsam auf und ab.

Clemens kam noch etwas näher.

"Na, was soll ich damit jetzt nur anstellen?" fragte René zwinkernd.

"Ich weiß nicht... probier einfach aus", grinste Clemens ihn an.

"Probieren. Das klingt doch nach einer sehr interessanten Idee."

René beugte sich etwas nach vorne und leckte leicht über Clemens' Spitze. Er wurde mit einem heiseren Stöhnen von Clemens belohnt.  
"Na, du freust dich aber mich zu sehen", grinste René und leckte noch einmal.

"Oh ja! Und wie!"

René öffnete den Mund und stülpte die Lippen über Clemens' Schwanz.

Erneut keuchte Clemens und schob eine Hand leicht in Renés Nacken.

Ganz genießerisch schob René sich weiter und nahm mehr von Clemens' Schwanz in den Mund. Eine Hand schob er auf Clemens Hüfte und strich dort über die warme Haut. Er hörte, wie Clemens leise stöhnte.

René schielte nach oben und sah, dass Clemens seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Ganz leicht hatte er den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt und schien jede Berührung zu genießen.

Langsam begann René seine Bewegungen zu intensivieren. Die Hand in seinem Nacken unterstützte ihn dabei.

"René", keuchte Clemens irgendwann.

René knurrte leise, er wollte, dass Clemens jetzt kam. Und das tat er wenige Augenblicke später auch.  
Seine Finger fassten fest in Renés Haare und keuchte leise auf, dann fühlte und schmeckte René ihn.

"Gott", murmelte Clemens, als René sich zurückzog und ihn anlächelte.

"Hm?", machte der, nachdem er geschluckt hatte.

"Du... bist der Wahnsinn", sagte Clemens.

Ein wenig stolz lächelte René ihn an.

Clemens beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Das Wasser wartet auf uns", wisperte er.

"Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht übergelaufen."

"Ich hatte das Wasser nur leicht aufgedreht, sollte also gut gegangen sein", meinte Clemens und zog René dann hoch.

"Ah, du hast also alles geplant?"

"Ich bin nur gern auf alles vorbereitet."

René grinste leicht und schob Clemens vor sich her ins Bad.

Tatsächlich war alles gut gegangen und die Wanne nicht übergelaufen. Clemens hatte schon Handtücher und alles andere bereitgelegt, so dass René sich nur noch ausziehen musste.

"Komm her", bat Clemens ihn leise. Er stand schon in der Wanne und wartete nur darauf René in die Arme zu schließen, damit sie sich zusammen setzen konnten.

Als Clemens sich vor ein paar Jahren eine neue Wohnung gesucht hatte, war das eins der wichtigsten Kriterien gewesen. Er wollte eine Badewanne haben. Eine große, um zusammen mit René baden zu können.  
Diese Wanne wurde oft genug genutzt, nach Spielen vor allem, wenn Clemens angespannt und René viel zu häufig am Ende war. Und auch vor Spielen, im Winter, oder einfach so, wie an diesem Tag.

"Mhm, das tut gut", sagte René und zog Clemens dabei noch enger an sich.

"Hmm", knurrte Clemens zustimmend. "Besonders mit dir."

René lächelte leicht und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. An Clemens Rücken geschmiegt, ihn direkt zu fühlen, ihn im Arm zu halten, er konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen.

Und Clemens ging es genauso, dass wusste er.

Ohne sich groß zu bewegen blieben die beiden in der Wanne, sie genossen das heiße Wasser und die Nähe, die Berührungen, bis das Wasser allmählich kalt wurde.

"Wir sollten wohl langsam hier raus", meinte Clemens. "Wird kalt. Und wir schrumpeln sonst noch total."

"Und gleich ab ins Bett?"

"Klingt gut", nickte Clemens und drehte den Kopf um René leicht zu küssen.

"Dann raus hier und ab ins kuschelige Bett!"

Vorsichtig stand erst Clemens auf und stieg aus der Wanne, dann folgte ihm René. Schnell trockneten sie sich ab und verschwanden dann - nackt wie sie waren - im Bett.

"Gute Nacht", wisperte Clemens.

"Gute Nacht", erwiderte René und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch", flüsterte Clemens und schloss die Augen.


	10. HSV-Karte

Die letzten zwei Wochen hatte Jannik Marvin sehr vermisst. Er hatte einfach zu tun gehabt, und dann hatte Jannik zu einem Auswärtsspiel reisen müssen. Erst am Sonntagabend sahen sie sich wieder.

"Ich hab mir morgen übrigens frei genommen", erzählte Marvin, als sie die Reste vom Abendessen wegräumten. "Du hast morgen auch nur Regeneration, oder?"

"Ja." Jannik strahlte ihn glücklich an. "Danach haben wir ganz viel Zeit für uns.“

"Endlich mal wieder", sagte Marvin. "Und ich dachte zur Feier des Tages koch ich was für uns. Ein schönes Curry oder so."

"Oh ja!", strahlte Jannik noch begeisterter. "Musst mir dann sagen, was ich vom Training mitbringen soll."

"Nur dich. Ich kann doch einkaufen gehen, während du unterwegs bist."

Jannik fiel Marvin förmlich um den Hals.

Marvin lachte leise und hielt Jannik fest an sich gedrückt.

"Ich liebe dich", lächelte Jannik an seinen Hals.

"Ich dich auch Jannik."

"Und... was machen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Abend?"

"Mhm, gute Frage", sagte Marvin.

"Ich mein, ich bin ja ganz schön fertig..." Auffordernd sah Jannik seinen Freund an.

"So, so", grinste Marvin. "Na nach dem Spiel darfst du das auch sein."

"Ich hab ja auch total geackert." Hatte er, wirklich. Und war auch entsprechend geschafft, das war nicht gespielt.

"Dann komm mal mit ins Schlafzimmer, mein armer Held", sagte Marvin und griff nach Janniks Hand.

Nur zu gern ließ sich Jannik mit ihm ziehen.

"Lust auf ne Massage?" fragte Marvin.

"Oh ja!"

"Gut, dann zieh dich schon mal aus und ich hol inzwischen die Sachen aus dem Bad."

Jannik begann sofort sich auszuziehen.

Einen Moment blieb Marvin stehen und sah ihm dabei zu. "Wie immer eine Augenweide", murmelte er.

Unwillkürlich stellte sich Jannik ein wenig anders hin.

Marvin trat einen Schritt näher und berührte Janniks nackten Oberkörper.

Jannik sog die Luft ein.

"Massage", murmelte Marvin und trat wieder von Jannik zurück. "Ich beeil mich", sagte er und lief aus dem Zimmer um Öl und Handtücher aus dem Bad zu holen.

Jannik legte sich schon mal auf das Bett. Nackt.

Zum Glück beeilte sich Marvin wirklich und kam nur wenig später mit den Sachen ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

"Ah, genau so will ich dich haben."

Jannik lächelte. "Gehört alles dir."

"Ich nehm es mir auch alles gerne", erwiderte Marvin und begann sich nun auch auszuziehen.

Diesmal war es Jannik, der ihn hungrig dabei beobachtete. Er leckte sich dabei leicht die Lippen.

Schließlich war Marvin nackt und grinste Jannik an. "Dreh dich um. Ich kümmer mich erstmal um deinen Rücken."  
Mit einem Lächeln drehte sich Jannik um und legte den Kopf bequem auf das Kissen. Er hörte wie Marvin näher kam und dabei den Verschluss des Öls öffnete. Es duftete gleich frisch und angenehm.

"Achtung, kalt", sagte Marvin, als er etwas Öl auf Janniks Haut tropfen ließ.

Kurz zogen sich einige Muskeln auf Janniks Rücken zusammen, dann entspannte er sich weiter.

Marvin stellte das Öl auf den Nachttisch und begann dann, erstmal leicht über Janniks Rücken zu streicheln. Er konnte nicht besonders gut massieren, das wusste er und streichelte den Rücken eher als dass er Jannik durchknetete. Das überließ er lieber den Profis.

Aber darauf kam es auch nicht an. Es ging darum Jannik etwas zu verwöhnen. Und Janniks wohliges Seufzen zeigte ihm, dass er das offenbar auch schaffte.

Schließlich schlief Jannik allmählich ein.

Marvin räumte schnell noch ein paar Sachen weg, dann schob er sich zu seinem Freund ins Bett.

 

***

Jannik reckte und streckte sich. Nach einem Spiel taten ihm immer die Knochen weh, aber heut war es nicht so schlimm wie sonst manchmal.

Er hörte ein leichtes Brummen von der anderen Seite und lächelte. Marvin war da und hatte ihn gestern Abend mehr oder weniger in den Schlaf gestreichelt.

Schnell stellte er den Wecker aus und schlich sich dann aus dem Zimmer ins Bad. Nach den letzten Wochen war Marvin bestimmt froh, wenn er mal ausschlafen konnte.

Er duschte kurz um das Öl loszuwerden, dann kehrte er leise zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er sortierte ihre Kleidung, die wie an jedem Abend einfach verstreut auf dem Boden lag.

Dabei fiel etwas aus Marvins Hosentasche. Jannik fluchte leise, als er halb unter das Bett kriechen musste um das Papier wieder aufzusammeln.

Er hatte nicht darauf gucken wollen, aber wie sollte er es aufsammeln ohne es anzusehen? Er hatte mit so was Banalem wie einer Einkaufsliste oder Kassenbons gerechnet, aber was er da in den Händen hielt, das war ein Ticket.

Und – es war nicht von Werder. Blau-leuchtend war es. Von letzter Woche, als Marvin angeblich arbeiten musste. HSV gegen Schalke.

Warum zum Teufel hatte Marvin Karten vom HSV in der Tasche? Und dazu noch alte Karten?  
Von einem Tag, an dem er gearbeitet hatte!

Jannik richtete sich auf, noch immer mit dem Ticket in der Hand, und sah den schlafenden Marvin an.

Was hatte Marvin beim HSV zu tun? Eine Einladung von einem Geschäftspartner? Aber das hätte er doch erzählt! Noch einmal sah er auf die Karte und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es sogar eine VIP-Karte war.

Ohne noch länger nachzudenken setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und berührte Marvin an der Schulter. "Marvin?"

"Hmm", knurrte sein Freund müde. "Wasn?"

"Ich... kannst du mal richtig wach werden? Ich muss dich was fragen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann schlug Marvin die Augen auf. "Was ist denn?", wiederholte er deutlicher.

"Ich hab eben was gefunden", sagte Jannik und hielt das Ticket in die Höhe.

Marvin sah das Ticket an, als würde er nicht richtig verstehen.

"Das ist ein Ticket vom HSV", sagte Jannik.

"Ja." Marvin sah die Karte genauer an, als würde er sie gerade zum ersten Mal sehen.

"Das... war letztes Wochenende. Da hast du gearbeitet."

Marvin nickte leicht. "Hab ich ja auch. Ich wär gern hingegangen. Ein Lieferant hat uns die Karten gegeben, aber da konnte dann doch keiner von uns."

"Ah... ok. Hab mich nur etwas gewundert."

"Klar", lächelte Marvin ihn an und griff nach seiner Hand. "Die Karte ist im Büro hin und her gegangen, bis hinterher keiner gegangen ist."

Jannik lächelte erleichtert und drückte Marvins Hand. "Aber ihr habt ja zum Glück nichts verpasst. Ne weitere Niederlage vom HSV, die muss man nicht live sehen."

Marvin erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ich seh eh lieber Spiele von dir - wenn ihr gewinnt."

"Das wollte ich hören!" lachte Jannik. "Sorry, dass ich deswegen geweckt hab."

"Is schon okay..." Marvin zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn leicht.

Jannik erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. "Willst du weiterschlafen oder mit mir frühstücken?"

"Wenn ich schon mal wach bin, kann ich auch aufstehen", meint Marvin. "Ist ja auch nicht mehr so früh."

"Na gut. Dann bereite ich in der Küche schnell alles vor", sagte Jannik und gab Marvin noch einen schnellen Kuss, ehe er aufstand.

Er hörte, wie Marvin hinter ihm aufstand. Kaum hatte er in der Küche das Frühstück fertig, kam Marvin auch schon aus dem Bad.

"Mhm, sieht gut aus", meinte Marvin, als er sich zu Jannik an den Tisch setzte.

"Schlaf öfter bei mir, dann kriegst du das auch öfter", grinste Jannik

"Würde ich ja auch gern", seufzte Marvin.

"Kannst doch auch von hier aus nach Hamburg fahren..."

"Aber wenn ich erst so spät aus dem Büro komme, lohnt sich das einfach nicht."

"Nicht mal für so ein Frühstück?", lächelte Jannik ihn enttäuscht an.

"Hör auf so zu gucken", sagte Marvin leidend. "Das ist unfair."

"Ich vermiss dich halt."

"Ich dich auch Jannik. Ehrlich."

Jannik lächelte schwach. "Wie lange geht das denn noch so?"

Marvin zögerte sichtlich. "Ich werde versuchen im neuen Jahr etwas kürzer zu treten. Aber bis Jahresende werden wir das so noch aushalten müssen."

Jannik seufzte leise, das war noch so lange hin.

Marvin griff über den Tisch nach Janniks Hand. "Ich liebe dich Jannik."

Sofort wurden Janniks Gesichtszüge weicher. "Ich liebe dich auch."

"Dann schaffen wir das auch", sagte Marvin. "Sind nur noch ein paar Monate. Versprochen."

"Und du kommst so oft wie möglich her. Oder ich komm zu dir."

Marvin nickte und drückte erneut Janniks Hand.

"Dann schaffen wir es wirklich."

"So und du mein Süßer musst dich jetzt langsam beeilen. An unserem Tag solltest du dir keine Strafrunden fürs Zuspätkommen einhandeln."

Jannik sah auf die Uhr und stand gleich auf. "Räumst du ab?", bat er.

"Mach ich."

"Dann bis später", verabschiedete sich Jannik schnell.

Marvin warf ihm noch eine Kusshand zu, dann verschwand Jannik aus der Wohnung und lief nach unten zu seinem Wagen.


	11. Rüsselgeschichten

"Guten Morgen", grüßte Jannik fröhlich in die Kabine.

"Morgen!" kam es von den Anwesenden zurück.

Jannik setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz neben Clemens.

"Na, du strahlst so", sagte Clemens. "Besuch?"

"Ja, noch den ganzen Tag."

"Oh wow! So viel Zeit hattet ihr lange nicht mehr, oder?"

"Nein, meist hatte ich Spiele oder er musste arbeiten."

"Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass Viktor heute keine Überstunden macht", lachte Clemens.

"Oh je, das kann ich gar nicht gebrauchen. Marvin wollte kochen."

"Dein Marvin kocht?" fragte Clemens neugierig.

"Ja, Curry oder so."

"Klingt gut. Ob wir deinen Marvin überreden können, mal für uns zu kochen? Also für uns vier?"

"Ich versuche es noch mal", versprach Jannik.

"Mach das. Sonst müssen wir Marvin leider entführen und zu seinem Glück zwingen!"

"Gute Idee", grinste Jannik.

"Sag mal... hattest du Marvin eigentlich auf das Bild von der Party in Hamburg angesprochen?" fragte Clemens.

"Nein", schüttelte Jannik den Kopf. "Das war er ja schließlich nicht."

"Gut. Nicht, dass du alle Pferde scheu machst, weil ich Tomaten auf den Augen hatte."

Jannik dachte kurz an das HSV-Ticket in Marvins Tasche - aber seiner Erklärung war schlüssig, warum sollt er ihm nicht glauben?  
Schon das mit diesem Luca hatte sich ja aufgeklärt, da musste er jetzt nicht das nächste Fässchen aufmachen.

Sonst kam er nachher noch wie ein eifersüchtiges Mädchen rüber. 

"Jannik, umziehen", stupste Clemens ihn an.

"Oh, ja...", murmelte Jannik und beeilte sich dann.

Clemens wartete, so dass sie gemeinsam zum Platz gehen konnten.

Sie liefen gemütlich ihre Runden, dehnten sich, machten die Übungen, die zur Regeneration dazugehörten.

Irgendwann sah Clemens Jannik an. "Alles okay bei dir?"

"Ja natürlich", sagte Jannik. "Wieso?"

"Du wirkst so... nachdenklich."

Jannik zögerte kurz. "Ach ich hab mich heute Morgen ein bisschen zum Horst gemacht", sagte er dann und erzählte Clemens von den Karten.

Clemens nickte erst einmal nur. Wenn das auf der Party nun doch Marvin gewesen wäre, dann würde doch alles passen. 

"Was hast du?" fragte Jannik. "Ich meine Marvins Erklärung für die Tickets war doch einleuchtend."

"Ja, klar", nickte Clemens.

"Also... muss ich eigentlich auch nicht mehr drüber nachdenken..."

"Nein, musst du sicher nicht."

Jannik und sah dann Clemens an. "Und warum tu ichs doch?"

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir überhaupt davon erzählt habe."

Jannik seufzte tief. "Ich liebe Marvin. Und ich hab absolut keinen Grund ihm zu misstrauen..."

"Er liebt dich auch, sonst würde er jetzt nicht bei dir zu Hause stehen und Curry kochen."

Jannik nickte. "Ja genau. Und alles andere... das konnten wir klären. Und er hat mir versprochen, dass er Anfang nächsten Jahres kürzer treten wird, damit wir mehr Zeit haben. Er würde sowas ja nicht sagen, wenn er es nicht ernst mit mir meinen würde."

"So, wie er dich an dem Morgen neulich angesehen hat - der liebt dich wirklich."

"Ok. Dann... hören wir jetzt auf mit unseren absurden Theorien, ok?"

"Ja, absolut", nickte Clemens. "Du fährst gleich zu ihm und genießt die Zeit mit ihm.“

Jannik lächelte. Er musste diese komische Geschichte mit der Party wirklich hinter sich lassen. Inzwischen war er wirklich froh, dass er Marvin nichts davon erzählt hatte. Sowas albernes konnte auch wirklich nur ihm passieren.

Es war doch eigentlich eher witzig, dass es in Hamburg jemanden gab, der Marvin ähnlich sah.  
Und das Marvin so viel arbeiten musste, das war ja auch nicht erst seit neustem so. Das war so, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Und... eigentlich war es auch von Anfang so gewesen, dass Marvin gern mit ihm zu Hause blieb. Mal ins Kino oder Essen, ok, aber sonst waren sie eigentlich immer zu Hause gewesen.

Sie hatten schließlich nicht viel Zeit, und Janniks Job erlaubte es einfach nicht, dass sie sich offen zeigten.

"Ich hoffe, du denkst jetzt an was unanständiges", sagte Clemens neben ihm. "Sonst muss ich dich treten."

"Natürlich denk ich an was Unanständiges - schließlich ist mein Freund zu Hause und wartet auf mich."

Clemens lachte. "Sehr gut. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf das Ende dieser wundervollen Regenerationseinheit warten und du kannst den Gedanken auch Taten folgen lassen."

"Und ich soll jetzt noch laufen können?"

Clemens lachte erneut. "Ach das geht schon irgendwie. Hab ich auch schon das ein oder andere Mal tun müssen."

"Ach ja?"

Clemens nickte. "Ja... hey, ich hab auch nen sexy Freund mit nem tollen Hintern!"

Jannik lachte. "Auf den habe ich eigentlich noch nicht so geachtet.“

"Nicht?" fragte Clemens erstaunt.

"Nein, ich hab eigentlich immer nur versucht auf seine Füße und Hände zu achten. Wollte schließlich den Ball in sein Tor kriegen."

"Schon. Aber du guckst doch auch manchmal Sportschau, oder? Und da... naja... da guckst du dir nie die Jungs an, die da so durchs Bild hüpfen?"

"Ja, okay, hin und wieder...", gab Jannik zu.

Clemens grinste. "Siehst du."

Endlich erlöste sie der Pfiff ihres Trainers - genauer ihres Co-Trainers, dem Clemens immer unterstellte, das er es genoss sie leiden zu sehen.  
Und mehr als einmal hatte er das Torsten auch so gesagt - und als Antwort ein dickes Grinsen erhalten.

"Ihr dürft jetzt duschen gehen", schickte der Lutscher sie in die Kabine.

"Na dann beeil dich mal Jannik", meinte Clemens zwinkernd. "Und grüß Marvin von mir."

"Mach ich. Und du grüß René mit dem heißen Hintern", lachte Jannik ihn an.

"Oh der Beiname würde ihm ja gefallen", lachte Clemens.

"Kann ich mir vorstellen!"

Clemens zwinkerte ihm zu. "Geh schon vor, ich will noch kurz mit Torsten sprechen."

Jannik folgte den anderen in die Kabine. Er beeilte sich wirklich um schnell nach Hause zu Marvin zu kommen.

"Hey", rief er in die Wohnung, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Marvin antwortete nicht, so dass Jannik einfach dem Geruch in die Küche folgte. Das Radio war an, deshalb hatte Marvin ihn wohl nicht gehört - und er hatte auch nicht gehört, dass Marvin am Telefonieren war. "... wird auch wieder anders. Dass so viele Krank werden konnte ja keiner ahnen."

Mist, wenn so viele von Marvins Kollegen krank waren, würde er weiterhin so viel oder noch mehr arbeiten müssen, schoss es Jannik durch den Kopf.

Marvin stand am Fenster mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte ihn offenbar noch nicht bemerkt. "Ja... das hoffe ich auch sehr..."

Jannik hoffte mit ihm, dass die Kollegen bald wieder arbeiten konnten.

"Was hast du heute noch so vor?" fragte Marvin und drehte sich in diesem Moment um. Er erstarrte, als er Jannik in der Tür stehen sah.

"Hey", lächelte Jannik, "Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, entschuldige."

"Ich muss aufhören", sagte er schnell zu seinem Gesprächspartner und beendete das Telefonat ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

"Du hättest ihn nicht abwürgen müssen. Oder sie."

"Ach war aber nicht so wichtig", sagte Marvin.

"Na gut. Sind viele Kollege krank?"

"Ähm ja... einige. Grippe", sagte Marvin.

"Blöde - dann können wir uns ja noch weniger sehen."

Marvin schob sein Handy in die Tasche und trat zu ihm. "Komm, lass uns jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Probier lieber mal das Curry und sag mir, ob noch was fehlt."

"Oh ja. Aber ich bin so ausgehungert, dass ich wohl alles für gut befinden würde."

Marvin lachte leicht und zog Jannik zu sich um ihn sanft zu küssen. "Ausgehungert hört sich vielversprechend an", wisperte er.

Jannik kicherte leicht. "Ausgehungert nach allem."

"Das Curry kann ich auch noch klein drehen", sagte Marvin und schob seine Hände dabei auf Janniks Hintern.

"Lass uns erst essen, ja? Und dann die zweite Runde..."

"Ok", sagte Marvin.

Er hob den Deckel vom Curry und holte mit dem Löffel etwas heraus um es Jannik zum Probieren zu geben.

Vorsichtig probierte Jannik und schloss genüsslich die Augen. "Himmlisch", sagte er.

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Marvin zufrieden.

"Kann ich noch irgendwie helfen?" fragte Jannik.

"Du kannst dich hinsetzen und dich bedienen lassen."

Jannik lächelte strahlend. "Ok, dann mach ich das."

Marvin füllte gleich am Herd auf und brachte dann die Teller zum Tisch.

"Dann lass es dir schmecken", sagte Marvin, nachdem er noch schnell eine Flasche Wasser auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

"Du dir auch!", wünschte Jannik und begann zu essen.

Beide genossen das Essen und Jannik erzählte dabei ein bisschen was von den letzten Tagen.  
Auch Marvin erzählte, hauptsächlich von seinem Projekt, und was für Fehler dort noch aufgetreten sind.

Satt und zufrieden gingen sie schließlich ins Wohnzimmer und streckten sich auf der Couch aus.

"Na, wir hätten wohl doch vorher ins Schlafzimmer gehen sollen, was?", grinste Marvin.

"Fürs Mittagsschläfchen? Zu mehr ist mein voller Magen im Moment nämlich nicht bereit", lachte Jannik.

"Das mein ich doch. Vor dem Essen ins Schlafzimmer."

Jannik lachte. "Zu vollgefressen zum Denken. Aber wir haben ja noch den ganzen Tag."

"Dann komm her, mein Klößchen, lass uns ein wenig ausruhen."

"Das mit dem Klößchen bekommst du nachher zurück. Wenn ich mich wieder bewegen kann", drohte Jannik grinsend.

Marvin lachte. "Ich freu mich drauf!"

"Lüstling!"

"Kennst mich doch."

Jannik lachte und kämpfte sich hoch. Dann hielt er Marvin eine Hand hin.

"Wie - Klößchen ist jetzt schon wieder fit?"

"Nein, das Klößchen will sich ausstrecken, und das kann es am besten im Bett. Und dahin will es nicht allein gehen."

"Dann roll mal vor." Recht mühsam setzte sich Marvin auf.

"Sehr elegant", grinste Jannik.

"Du bewegst dich auch eher wie ein vollgefressener Elefant im Sumpf."

„Na was sind wir heute charmant. Pass auf oder du darfst heute Nacht in der Dusche schlafen!"

"Nicht mal in der Badewanne? Das ist voll gemein", jammerte Marvin.

"Du hast mich grad Elefant genannt!"

"Ich mag Elefanten."

Jannik zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Bett, sofort. Und dann erklärst du mir bitte deine plötzlich auftretende Faszination für die Dickhäuter mit Rüssel."

Marvin lachte und ließ sich ins Schlafzimmer ziehen. Sie zogen sich schnell die Jeans aus und legten sich aufs Bett. Jannik kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

"Also... du und Elefanten, ja?"

"Hmm... ja. Die sind toll. Groß und elegant, und schöne Ohren haben sie... und den Rüssel..." Behutsam legte sich eine Hand auf Janniks Schoß.

"Also bitte!" sagte Jannik empört. "Das ist kein Rüssel!"

"Aber er erinnert mich daran."

Jannik schnaubte. "Mach nur weiter so. Die Chance, dass du ihn heute noch zu sehen bekommst, schwindet rapide!"

"Du bist fies. Elefanten sind tolle Tiere."

Jannik sah grinsend zu Marvin. "Das ist eins der absurdesten Gespräche, die wir je geführt haben, mein Lieber. Aber wenn du so auf die großen Grauen stehst, gehen wir beim nächsten Mal in den Zoo. Dann kannst du dich mit deinen Lieblingen unterhalten."

"Wenn wir drauf reiten können?"

"Spinner", lachte Jannik.

"Also nicht? Dann muss ich mich ja mit dir begnügen. Darf ich dich wenigstens reiten?"

"Lüstling!" sagte Jannik erneut, schob dabei aber eine Hand unter Marvins Pulli.

"Wie gut, dass du da ganz anders bist."

"Natürlich bin ich das", grinste Jannik.

Marvin bewegte jetzt seine Hand ganz leicht.

"Pass auf, sonst weckst du noch den Rüssel auf", meinte Jannik und schob seine Hand ein Stück nach oben.

"Und das soll ich nicht?"

"Mhm... wenn du mit den Konsequenzen leben kannst."

"Was wären die denn so?"

"Unanständige Dinge", grinste Jannik.

"Pfui", erwiderte Marvin das Grinsen.

"Ach du stehst doch drauf", sagte Jannik und kniff Marvin leicht in die Brustwarze.

Leise keuchte Marvin auf. "Klar steh ich drauf!"

"Lüstling", murmelte Jannik und wiederholte die Berührung.

"Kennst mich doch nicht anders."

"Mhm... und ich will dich auch gar nicht anders haben", meine Jannik zwinkernd. "Also... wie war das noch mal mit dem Reiten?"

"Möchtest du?"

"Ich will dich immer. Weißt du doch."

"Na, dann... hoppe-hoppe-Reiter?"

Jannik lachte auf. "Das mit dem Dirty-Talk musst du aber echt noch üben, Hasimausispatzi!"

"Hm", machte Marvin, "Dann... komm her und lass dich ficken."

Jannik lachte erneut. "Allzeit bereit. Nimm mich!"

Marvin rollte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Jannik keuchte auf und schlang dann seine Arme um Marvin.

"Genau so will ich dich!", keuchte Marvin ebenfalls. Janniks Hände fuhren unter sein Shirt.

"Ja, genau so", raunte Marvin und zog Jannik noch etwas dichter an sich.

"Wir haben zu viel an", nuschelte Jannik gegen Marvins Lippen.

"Dann sollten wir das ändern."

"Ja, ändere es", grinste Jannik.

"Ach, ich soll wieder die ganze Arbeit machen?"

"Ja, so hab ich mir das gedacht."

"Na dann", grinste Marvin und begann sich langsam und ziemlich aufreizend auszuziehen.

Jannik sah ihm genüsslich dabei zu, bis erst das Shirt und dann auch die Shorts verschwanden und Marvin komplett nackt war.

Dieser Mann sah wirklich unverschämt gut aus. Und er wusste das auch. Besonders jetzt wusste er es, als er sich mit den Händen erst über Bauch und Brust strich und dann begann mit seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen.

Jannik keuchte und leckte sich dann über die Lippen.

"Na, gefällt dir, was? Dann zeig mal, was du kannst!"

"Du mein Lieber! Ich liege hier nur, willenlos und zu deiner Verfügung", grinste Jannik.

"Ach, jetzt soll ich machen? Ich dachte, du wolltest heute reiten!"

"Möchtest du?" Marvins Hand wanderte auf Janniks Hintern.

"Und jetzt...?", grinste Marvin ihn an.

"Jetzt... hab ich immer noch viel zu viel Kleidung an", grinste Jannik zurück.

"Dann zeig mir, wie du sie loswirst", forderte Marvin ihn auf.

"Dafür wirst du wohl sorgen müssen. Schließlich lieg ich ja hier - völlig willenlos und dir ausgeliefert", lachte Jannik zwinkernd.

"Ich soll also... auspacken?", fragte Marvin und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Oh ja, pack mich aus!"

Marvin grinste und beugte sich über Jannik und begann ihn auszuziehen. Dabei streichelte und küsste er jede Stelle, die er von Kleidung befreit hatte. Wenig später lag dann auch Jannik nackt da, mit schon deutlich aufgerichtetem Schwanz.

"Na, so gefällst du mir noch viel besser", lächelte Marvin und streichelte Jannik.

"Ach ja?"

"Wenn’s nach mir ginge, würdest du niemals Kleidung tragen. Das Trikot per Body-Painting, und gut ist."

Jannik lachte rau. "Nette Idee!"

"Ich werd mich beim DFB dafür stark machen."

"Gilt das dann für alle Spieler?" fragte Jannik und keuchte auf, als Marvin seine Hand über seinen Schwanz gleiten ließ.

"Wenn schon, denn schon. Aber ich werd nur dich angucken."

"Du redest zu viel", stöhnte Jannik und zog Marvin zu sich, bis er ihn küssen konnte.

Marvin erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, dabei schob er sich über Jannik.

Jannik streckte eine Hand aus und angelte sich das Gel vom Nachttisch.

Marvin lächelte erwartungsvoll.

Geschickt öffnete Jannik die Tube und ließ dann etwas Gel auf seine Finger laufen.

Marvin rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit Jannik besser an seinen Hintern kam. Sanft aber zügig bereitete Jannik ihn vor.

Schließlich stieß Marvin seine Hand zur Seite

"Bereit für die Reitstunde?" fragte Jannik heiser.

"Ja... bleib liegen wie du bist", bat Marvin und richtete sich auf.

Jannik legte seine Hände in Marvins Hüften, ließ ihn aber sonst machen.

Marvin griff nach Janniks Schwanz und hielt ihn aufrecht, während er sich langsam auf ihn sinken ließ.

Jannik biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Allein der Anblick war schon fast zu viel für ihn. Marvins Gesicht wirkte angespannt und genießerisch zugleich.

"Gott, du siehst so heiß aus", keuchte Jannik.

"Ja... du auch", raunte Marvin heiser.

Janniks Finger bohrten sich leicht in Marvins Hüfte, aber er schaffte es, still zu halten und nicht nach oben zu stoßen. Auch wenn das Verlangen immer größer wurde.

Marvin war langsam, entnervend langsam, aber als er schließlich ganz auf Jannik saß, war das Gefühl einfach unbeschreiblich.

"Ich glaube, das ist meine neue Lieblingsstellung", murmelte Marvin und sah Jannik mit verschleierten Augen an.

"So gut?", fragte Jannik leise, während er über Marvins Hüfte streichelte.

"Mehr als gut", raunte Marvin.

"Ich find’s auch... verdammt geil."

Einen Moment hielt Marvin noch still, dann begann er sich versuchsweise zu bewegen.  
Langsam hoch und runter, dann auch ein klein wenig vor und zurück. Dabei keuchte er immer wieder auf.

"Du... auch", keuchte er und sah Jannik erneut an. "Beweg dich..."

Jannik nickte atemlos und stieß dann leicht nach oben. "Gott", keuchte er auf.

"Ja!" stöhnte Marvin auf und eine Hand glitt zu seinem Schwanz.

Schon schob Jannik die Hand zur Seite und begann ihn zu massieren.

Marvin keuchte laut und begann sich schneller zu bewegen, fester in Janniks Hand zu stoßen.  
Jannik fühlte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Marvin war in dieser Position irgendwie noch enger als sonst, und die Bewegungen spürte er noch direkter.

Und auch Marvin war kurz davor zu kommen.

Jannik bewegte die Hand schneller und fester, bis er sah, wie Marvin das Gesicht leicht verzog - und kam. Der erste Spritzer traf bis auf Janniks Wange.

Das war alles was es noch brauchte, um auch ihn über die Klippe zu stoßen.

Er keuchte noch einmal auf, dann kam er, während Marvin noch zwei, drei Mal über seinen Körper spritzte.

Völlig erschöpft sank Marvin nach vorn. "Gott..." keuchte er mit einem leicht entrückten Lächeln.

Janniks Hände strichen über seinen Rücken.

"Das... unglaublich..."

"Ja, ziemlich heiß", raunte Jannik.

Marvin nickte und drückte Jannik einen Kuss auf die heiße, verschwitzte Haut.

Der lächelte leicht. Es war tatsächlich etwas Besonderes gewesen.

"Ich denke jetzt können wir über diesen Mittagsschlaf nachdenken", nuschelte Marvin.

"Hmm... vollgefressen und befriedigt."

"Sehr befriedigt!"

"Dann... gib mir mal mein T-Shirt, ja?"

Ächzend lehnte sich Marvin zur Seite, bis er einen Zipfel von Janniks Shirt zu fassen bekam.

"Danke", nahm Jannik es ihm ab und wischte sich über die Wange und die Brust.

Marvin rutschte dabei vorsichtig von Jannik runter und schmiegte sich dann an seine Seite.  
Mit einer Hand zog Jannik die Decke über sie.

Sie kuschelten sich noch enger zusammen und wenig später waren sie eingeschlafen.


	12. SMS

Ein lautes Piepen - Janniks Handy offenbar, das eine SMS ankündigte – weckte ihn aus seinem erholsamen Mittagsschlaf. Träge lehnte er sich zur Seite aus dem Bett und suchte durch die Kleidung und bis er sein Handy unter Marvins Hose fand.

Gähnend hob er es auf und rief sich die SMS auf ohne groß auf den Absender zu achten.

[Hey, war schön vorhin mit dir zu reden. Schade, dass du heute Abend keine Zeit hast. Wann sehen wir uns? Vermiss dich. L.], stand dort geschrieben. Jannik sah das Handy genauer an – es war nicht sein Handy, sondern Marvins. Er las die Nachricht zwei Mal, dann noch einmal, aber sie blieb gleich. Es zog sich eiskalt durch seinen Bauch, und seine Hände wurden taub.

Es war die Verabschiedung, das "Vermiss dich", das Jannik wie ein Schlag traf.

Marvin hatte vorhin mit keinem Kollegen telefoniert. Deshalb war er so erschrocken gewesen, als er Jannik gesehen hatte. Deshalb hatte er das Telefonat so überstürzt beendet und so schnell das Thema gewechselt.

"Vermiss dich. L." Wer zur Hölle... Lewis! L. musste Lewis sein!

Jannik wurde schlecht, es war, als würde es ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Marvin hatte etwas mit Lewis!

Seine Finger zitterten heftig, als er wieder auf das Handy sah. Ohne Zögern begann er sich durch die SMS zu klicken und schließlich fand er, was er gesucht hatte. [Hey Luca, bringst du nachher was vom Asiaten mit? Bin zu faul zum einkaufen; ) Kanns kaum erwarten, Kuss.] Luca... war Marvin. Marvin war Luca.

Und "Kuss". Deutlicher konnte es ja nicht werden!

Jannik rutschte von Marvins... Lucas... von der Seite des Mannes in seinem Bett. Er stand leise auf und suchte in dem Kleidungsberg nach seinem eigenen Handy. Er fand es in der Tasche seiner Jeans. Mit dem Handy in der Hand schlich er sich ins Bad und schloss ab. Dann wählte er Clemens' Nummer.

"Hey Jannik", meldete sich Clemens.

"Clemens", krächzte Jannik mit belegter Stimme.

"Was ist los?" fragte Clemens.

"Marvin... Marvin ist Luca. Oder umgekehrt. Kann ich zu dir kommen?"

"Was... wie meinst du das?" fragte Clemens verwirrt.

"Ich hab aus Versehen sein Handy genommen... Er ist Luca."

Einen Moment schwieg Clemens. "Wo bist du?" fragte er dann und Jannik konnte es im Hintergrund rascheln hören.

"Zu Hause..."

"Und er ist noch da?"

"Ja, er schläft."

Clemens fluchte unterdrückt. "Ich... soll ich kommen? Dann schmeißen wir den Kerl zusammen raus."

Jannik zögerte kurz. "Das Rauswerfen kann ich allein, aber... wär schön, wenn du hier wärst."

"Ich bin sofort bei dir!"

"Danke."

"Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann bin ich da!" sagte Clemens und legte auf.

Jannik legte sein Handy zur Seite und sah sich um. Er stand splitternackt im Bad. Ins Schlafzimmer wollte er jetzt nicht gehen, also musste er die vollgeschwitzten Laufsachen von vorgestern überziehen, die er zum Waschen hingelegt hatte.

Wie in Trance zog er sich an und stand dann vor der Tür, die Hand halb zum Schlüssel ausgestreckt. Aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er... wollte da nicht raus. Zu Marvin... Luca... dem Mann, der da in seinem Bett lag.

Der Mann, mit dem er seit Monaten zusammen war - und der möglicherweise schon die ganze Zeit mit Lewis rummachte. Mit ihm ebenfalls zusammen war. Deswegen hatte er auch so oft keine Zeit gehabt.

Jannik fühlte ein flaues Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, als er daran dachte.

Seine Beine zitterten, so dass er sich erstmal auf den Badewannenrand setzen musste.

Es musste alles gelogen sein. Alles, was Marvin ihm je von sich erzählt hatte, war vermutlich erstunken und erlogen.

Bauingenieur. Elbphilharmonie... Familie, Freunde... alles, was er erzählt hatte.

Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Inneren nahm zu und er schaffte es grade noch so von der Badewanne zum Klo zu stürzen.  
Er würgte und übergab sich.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um Marvin - oder wie auch immer er hieß. Ihre Beziehung. Sie hatten vor zwei Stunden noch Sex miteinander gehabt! Sie hatten nicht mal ein Kondom benutzt, so sehr hatte Jannik ihm vertraut! Und jetzt fickte sich dieser Wichser durch die ganze Weltgeschichte.

Wieder krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen, aber er spuckte nur noch bittere Galle aus.

Sein Handy piepte leise neben ihm. Mit dem Handrücken fuhr sich Jannik über den Mund und hob es auf. [Steh vor der Tür, Clemens.]

Jannik spülte sich den Mund aus und wusch sich schnell das Gesicht, dann schlich er sich aus dem Bad und zur Wohnungstür.

Er drückte den Summer und öffnete dann ganz vorsichtig die Tür um Clemens reinzulassen.

Leise Schritte auf der Treppe, dann stand Clemens vor ihm. "Oh shit...", murmelte er, als er Janniks bleiches Gesicht erblickte.

"Komm rein", murmelte Jannik.

"Du siehst beschissen aus", erklärte Clemens und schloss Jannik einen Moment in die Arme.

Jannik schluckte mühsam. "So fühl ich mich auch."

"Kein Wunder... Ist er noch da? Willst du erstmal was trinken?"

"Ich muss... ihn erst...", sagte Jannik und deutete in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

"Soll ich mitkommen?", bot Clemens an, "oder im Wohnzimmer warten?"

Jannik zögerte. "Bleib am besten im Wohnzimmer", sagte er dann.

Clemens nickte. "Wenn was ist, dann ruf."

Jannik nickte nur schwach und ging dann langsam zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort lag Marvin noch immer ahnungslos in das Bett gekuschelt. Einen Moment lang blitzte die Zuneigung in Jannik auf, dann kam der Gedanke an diesen Betrug wieder in den Vordergrund. Dieser Mann hatte ihn - bewusst - seit Wochen oder Monaten hintergangen.

Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust und trat dann ans Bett. "Marvin?"

Marvin streckte sich und öffnete dann die Augen. "Hm, was ist, Süßer? Warum bist du nicht im Bett?"

"Handy hat mich geweckt", antwortete Jannik knapp. "Steh auf."

"Oh, ist etwas? Haben wir etwas verpasst? Oder ist was passiert?" So ganz wach war Marvin noch nicht.

Jannik schnaubte. "So könnte man es auch ausdrücken... Luca."

Schlagartig riss Marvin... Luca?... die Augen auf. "Luca? Was ist mit Luca?"

"Hör mit dem Scheiß auf", fauchte Jannik. "Zieh dich an und verschwinde von hier, du Lügner!"

"Ich..." Marvin rutschte ein wenig von Jannik weg. "Was ist los mit dir?"

"Du hast eine SMS bekommen. Lewis vermisst dich."

Jetzt erst schien Marvin zu begreifen, wie ernst die Lage war. "Lewis... Aber..." Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, dann ging er zum Gegenangriff über. "Was liest du auch meine SMS?!?"

"Was kaufst du dir das gleiche Handy wie ich?" fauchte Jannik zurück. Er hob Marvins/Lucas Jeans auf und warf sie ihm ins Gesicht. "Und jetzt zieh dich endlich an und verpiss dich!"

Marvin nahm die Jeans in die Hand. "Ich kann das erklären...", fing er an.

"Ach ja?" fragte Jannik und warf das Hemd hinterher.

"Das ist nicht so wie du denkst."

"Du fickst Lewis also nicht?"

"Das klingt so vulgär, wenn du das so sagst..."

"Ja oder nein?"

"Das war ein Fehler, mit Lewis! Er ist nicht so wie du..."

"Ich hab da drin SMS von mehreren Monaten gefunden", zischte Jannik. "Und Clemens hat dich neulich auf der Party zusammen mit Lewis gesehen, als hör auf so einen Scheiß zu labern. Und jetzt zieh dich an!"

"Willst du das, was wir hatten, wirklich so beenden?", fing Marvin an zu betteln.

"DU hast es beendet! In dem Moment, in dem du das mit Lewis angefangen hast! Oder wars andersrum? Hast du erst Lewis gefickt und dachtest dann, du bräuchtest noch jemanden damit du auch voll auf deine Kosten kommst!" Jannik wurde immer lauter und brüllte inzwischen.

"Ich sag doch, das war ein Fehler. Ich liebe doch nur dich", stammelte Marvin.

"Du verdammter Arsch sollst endlich verschwinden!!!"

Marvin nickte. "Klar, du bist jetzt aufgeregt. Aber wir werden das alles klären können."

"Marvin du gehst jetzt besser", sagte in diesem Moment Clemens von der Tür aus. "Entweder freiwillig, oder ich rufe die Polizei."

Erschrocken sah Marvin auf, er hatte weder mit Clemens noch mit dieser Drohung gerechnet. "Okay, okay", beschwichtigte er ihn. "Gib mir ne Minute, ich zieh mich an, dann hau ich ab."

Clemens nickte nur wortlos.

So schnell er konnte zog sich Marvin an, zögerte, steckte seine Hand aus und ließ sie wieder sinken.

"Vergiss dein Handy nicht", sagte Jannik.

"Wo... wo hast du es?", fragte Marvin ihn.

"Nachttisch."

Marvin griff nach dem Gerät, dann sah er Jannik noch einmal an. Ohne etwas zu sagen verschwand er aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Clemens folgte ihm und beobachtete, wie er sich Jacke und Schuhe anzog. "Marvin... Luca... wie auch immer... du solltest es Lewis sagen. Von dir aus", sagte Clemens. "Dafür geben wir dir Zeit bis morgen. Sonst erzählen wir es ihm."

"Ihr... ihr könnt mich nicht erpressen!"

"Ich will nicht darüber diskutieren. Das war eine klare Ansage. Sei froh, dass ich dir überhaupt diese Chance lasse. Ich könnte René auch jetzt sofort anrufen, damit der es Lewis erzählt. Wär dir das lieber?"

"Du tust da gar nichts, Clemens. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Jannik und mir. Pass du mal auf, dass niemand von deinem Techtelmechtel mit René erfährt."

Clemens zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sehr niedlich Marvin. Und jetzt verpiss dich endlich."

"Ihr werdet schon sehen, was ihr davon habt!", drohte Marvin, ging aber.


	13. Belogen und betrogen

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche um eine kurze SMS wegen der Sache zu schreiben.

"Was tust du?", fragte Jannik ihn, "schreibst du René wegen Lewis?"

"Nein, ich warne einen Bekannten bei der Presse. Falls Marvin seine lächerliche Drohung wahr machen will, wird er schnell merken, dass er so nicht weiterkommt", erklärte Clemens und steckte das Handy wieder ein.

"So... so einfach ist das?", fragte Jannik nach.

"Ganz so einfach nicht, nein. Aber im Grunde hat die Presse nichts davon, wenn sie jemanden auf diesem Weg outet. Der Kumpel, Dirk, den kenn ich jetzt fast 10 Jahre und er hat schon das ein oder andere Bild von René und mir... verschwinden lassen. Oder es in einem völlig harmlosen Kontext gesetzt. "Zwei alte Freunde machen Party" oder sowas. Dafür bekommt er ab und an Interviews von uns, mit Dingen, die wir halt nur ihm erzählen."

"Aber gut, dass er es macht. So ein bisschen auf euch aufpasst."

"Wäre für dich vielleicht auch ganz gut, hm?" schlug Clemens vor.

Jannik zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Hab ja keinen Freund mehr."

"Es tut mir so leid, Jannik", sagte Clemens leise.

Ganz leicht nickte Jannik. "Innerhalb von... ein paar Sekunden..."

"Soll ich uns einen Tee machen und du erzählst mir noch mal alles in Ruhe?" fragte Clemens.

"Ich... würd gern duschen, vorher."

"Du gehst duschen und ich kümmer mich um den Tee", nickte Clemens.

Jannik bedankte sich, dann verschwand er im Bad. Ganz gründlich duschte er sich und wusch damit alle Spuren von Marvin von sich, dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich frische Kleidung an.

Kurzentschlossen bezog er auch das Bett neu und räumte alles, was von Marvin noch herumlag, in eine alte Plastiktüte.  
Mit der Tüte in der Hand setzte er sich aufs Bett. Er fühlte sich innerlich komplett leer. Erschöpft und leer. Er fühlte im Moment weder Wut noch Trauer oder irgendwas anderes. Da war einfach... nichts.

Der erste Schock hatte sich gesetzt, jetzt war da nichts mehr. Kein Freund, kein Marvin, niemand, mit dem er zusammen einkaufen gehen würde, mit dem er Spaß haben würde, einen Film gucken und anschließend im Bett verschwinden.

Aber... das alles war ja auch nicht echt gewesen. Es gab gar keinen Marvin, wie er ihn kannte. Es gab nur Marvin/Luca, der ein scheiß Lügner und Betrüger war und mit wer weiß wie vielen Männern ins Bett ging und ihnen dabei die große Liebe vorspielte.

Wie hatte er diesem Mann so vertrauen können?

Er hatte alles geschluckt. Jede Überstunde, jede noch so billige Ausrede...  
Und jede einzige war eine Lüge gewesen, jede Überstunde hatte er bei Lewis verbracht.

Jannik schluckte mühsam.

Was für ein falscher Mensch war Marvin, wenn er zu so etwas in der Lage war? Hieß er überhaupt Marvin? Oder Luca? Oder hatte er sich beide Namen nur ausgedacht und hieß vielleicht ganz anders.  
Und was machte er beruflich? Bauingenieur, Pilot oder etwas anders? Oder gar nichts und lebte er auf Kosten seiner Opfer?

Aber ehrlich gesagt, war ihm das im Moment egal. Er wollte es gar nicht wissen.

"Jannik?", hörte er Clemens rufen.

Jannik sah auf. Hätte er das mit dem Foto, das Clemens gemacht hatte, doch nur ernster genommen, dann... dann hätte er das ganze viel früher beenden können.

"Jannik!", rief Clemens erneut.

"Ich komme", rief Jannik zurück und stand dann langsam auf.

Es war gut, dass Clemens da war und ihn ablenken würde. Ohne Clemens wäre er Marvin vorhin bestimmt auch nicht so schnell losgeworden.

Marvin war einfach gut mit Worten - vermutlich hatte er so etwas schon öfter mitgemacht.

"Hey", sagte Clemens in diesem Moment von der Schlafzimmertür her. "Tee ist fertig. Und ich hab eine Packung mit Schokokeksen gefunden."

Jannik lächelte leicht. "Die mochte Marvin - oder wir auch immer er heißt - nicht."

"Und das hat dich nicht stutzig gemacht? Ein Mann, der keine Schokokekse mag, ist doch schon sehr verdächtig", meinte Clemens zwinkernd und nahm ihm dann den Müllbeutel ab. "Den stell ich mal vor die Wohnungstür, ok?"

"Danke." Jannik stand auf und ging in die Küche.

Auf dem Küchentisch standen eine Kanne aus der es dampfte und zwei Becher neben einem Schälchen mit Keksen.  
Früchtetee, mit etwas Zucker, wie Jannik ihn mochte. Er setzte sich auf die Küchenbank und nahm einen der Becher in die Hände.

Wenig später kam Clemens zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Wortlos griff er nach dem zweiten Becher und trank einen kleinen Schluck.

"Willst du reden?" fragte er schließlich leise.

Jannik seufzte leise. "Worüber? Dass Marvin mich von Anfang an belogen hat? Dass ich nicht mal weiß, was wahr war und was nicht? Vermutlich gar nichts. Vermutlich heißt er sogar nicht Marvin oder Luca."

"Es tut mir so leid", sagte Clemens.

Jannik lächelte leicht. "Du kannst ja nun nichts dafür."

"Das weiß ich. Trotzdem fühl ich mich irgendwie mitschuldig."

"Warum? Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Du hast mich ja sogar gewarnt."

Clemens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich fühl mich einfach so. Ich mag dich, Jannik, und ich könnte mir in den Arsch beißen, weil ich meinem Bauchgefühl nicht vertraut hab und die Sache mit der Party nicht ernst genug genommen hab."

"Es hätte die Sache vielleicht etwas früher beendet, aber du hättest das alles nicht verhindern können."

"Damit hast du vermutlich recht."

"Ich bin so dumm gewesen ihm immer zu glauben. Überstunden, pah! Und vorhin, da hat er mit Lewis telefoniert, und selbst da hab ichs nicht geschnallt."

"Ach Jannik. Es gibt so viele Menschen, die Überstunden machen und unregelmäßige Arbeitszeiten haben. Das ist wirklich kein Hinweis darauf, dass jemand... so krank ist."

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hätte es doch merken müssen."

"Du liebst ihn. Du hast ihn geliebt. Sehr. Natürlich hast du ihm geglaubt. Hätte ich auch."

"Ich hab dir nicht geglaubt, dabei war der Beweis doch eindeutig."

Clemens sah ihn an, dann schob er ihm das Keksschälchen hin. "Genug mit den Vorwürfen. Du bist unschuldig an der ganzen Geschichte. Der einzig Schuldige ist Marvin."

"Und... was ist mit Lewis?"

"Ist offenbar genauso reingelegt worden wie du."

"Ja, schon klar. Ich glaub nicht, dass er was wusste. Nur... willst du ihn echt nicht warnen?"

Clemens schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... denke du solltest mit Lewis reden."

"Jetzt? Ich mein, du hast Marvin dieses Ultimatum gestellt."

"Und du glaubst, er wird Lewis die Wahrheit sagen? Ein Typ wie Marvin weiß doch nicht mal wie das Wort geschrieben wird."

"Hast du Lewis' Nummer?"

"Ich nicht, aber René."

"Besorgst du sie? Weiß René schon bescheid?"

"Nein, aber ich kann ihn jetzt gleich anrufen, wenn du möchtest."

"Bitte..."

Clemens nickte und zog sein Handy aus der Jeans um René anzurufen.

Kaum hatte René sich gemeldet, schob sich ein verliebtes Lächeln auf Clemens' Lippen. "Hey", grüßte er seinen Freund. "Du, kannst du mir mal Lewis' Nummer geben?"

"Lewis Nummer?" fragte René.

"Ja. Lewis, du weißt schon, dieser fröhliche Wirrkopf."

René lachte leise. "Passende Beschreibung. Klar kann ich dir seine Nummer geben. Verrätst du mir auch warum?"

"Es geht um Marvin-Luca. Oder wie auch immer der Typ heißt."

"Hä? Was... ich versteh nur Bahnhof."

"Jannik hat ihn gerade rausgeworfen, nachdem sein Freund eine sehnsuchtsvolle SMS von Lewis bekommen hat."

"Ach du scheiße", fluchte René als er endlich verstand was los war. "Marvin ist wirklich Luca?"

"Ja. Oder wir auch immer er in Wirklichkeit heißt."

"Scheiße", sagte René nochmal. "Ich... fahr zu Lewis."

"Versuch es ihm schonend beizubringen", bat Clemens.

René schnaubte. "Und wie soll ich das machen? Egal wie vorsichtig ich es ihm sage, es wird ihm trotzdem den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Er liebt diesen Typen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab hier schließlich sein zweites Opfer sitzen."

"Ich vermute dieser Marvin ist jetzt auf dem Weg zu Lewis, oder?"

"Möglich. Wir haben ihm eigentlich einen Tag Zeit gegeben, das mit Lewis zu klären, aber er würde ihn doch nur anlügen."

"Ich beeil mich trotzdem besser. Ich glaube es wär besser, wenn Lewis alles weiß, bevor er auf Marvin trifft."

"Viel Glück", wünschte Clemens ihm, dann legte er auf. Sicher musste er sich jetzt um Jannik kümmern.


	14. Lügen zum zweiten

René raste durch seine Wohnung, zog sich an und lief dann nach unten zu seinem Wagen. Er wollte möglichst schnell zu Lewis.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange Marvin schon unterwegs war, und wie viel Zeit er noch hatte Lewis zu warnen.

Zum Glück kannte er ein paar Schleichwege und es war nicht zu weit zu Lewis.

Hoffentlich war er auch da! René parkte und stieg aus und lief zur Haustür. Dabei sah er Lewis Wagen, also war er offenbar wirklich da. Gott sei Dank!

Er war erleichtert, als er den Summer hörte und die Haustür aufdrücken konnte.

"Ach hey René!" begrüßte Lewis ihn lächelnd an der Tür.

"Lewis, kann ich reinkommen?"

"Wenn dich das Chaos hier nicht stört ,klar."

"Nein, stört mich nicht. Dein Freund gar nicht hier?"

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Grippewelle. Luca muss im Moment häufig einspringen."

René nickte leicht. "Ich... ich muss mit dir reden."

"Alles ok? Du klingst so ernst."

"Nein, es ist nicht alles okay. Es geht um Luca."

Lewis runzelte die Stirn. "Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer. Redet sich besser im Sitzen."

René nickte leicht und folgte Lewis. Sie setzten sich, dann sah René ihn an. "Erstmal möchte ich dir sagen - ich würde dich niemals anlügen, ja?"

"Ähm... okay...", sagte Lewis langsam.

"Gut. Ich... auf deiner Party, da war dein Freund. Luca. Er kam Clemens bekannt vor."

"Ja ich erinnere mich. Clemens wollte wissen, wer mein Begleiter ist. Aber Luca kennt Clemens nicht. Also aus dem Fernsehen, klar. Aber nicht privat."

"Doch. Er kennt ihn. Sie haben sich mal getroffen, als Clemens Jannik und seinen Freund mit einem Frühstück überrascht hat."

"Welcher Jannik denn jetzt schon wieder?"

"Vestergaard."

"Ach, die heiße Dänenschnitte", sagte Lewis grinsend. "Und der ist einer von uns?"

"Du verstehst mich nicht. Jannik war mit Marvin zusammen. Und heute hat er rausgefunden, dass Marvin und dein Luca - dass sie ein und dieselbe Person sind."

Lewis sah René an und lachte auf. "Boah ey", kicherte Lewis. "Da tust du so ernst und dann verarscht du mich so! Das ist echt nicht nett von dir René!"

"Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich nicht anlüge", sagte René ernst.

"Warum erzählst du dann so ein Märchen? Ich mein Luca hat keinen zweiten Vornamen. Und ich glaub nicht, dass der Jannik kennt. Aber wenn dieser Marvin meinem Luca so ähnlich sieht, dann müssen wir die beiden mal zusammenbringen", sagte Lewis.

René seufzte leise. "Janniks Freund war heute bei ihm. Irgendwann hat er eine SMS bekommen. Von einem 'L.' Dass der ihn vermissen würde."

"Das ist ja lustig. Das hab ich...", Lewis stockte. Er runzelte die Stirn, schluckte leicht und griff sich dann sein Handy vom Tisch. Schnell rief er die gesendeten SMS auf. "Genau das hab ich vorhin an Luca gesimst..."

René nickte leicht. "Jannik hat versehentlich nach dem falschen Handy gegriffen und die SMS gelesen. Da war es ihm klar."

"Aber das kann nicht sein. Luca hat heute einen Flug nach Österreich", murmelte Lewis.

"Oder eine Fahrt nach Bremen? Lewis, ich weiß, es ist unglaublich, aber..." René holte sein Handy raus und schickte Clemens eine Nachricht. [Kann Jannik mir ein paar Fotos von sich und Marvin schicken?]

[Kommen sofort], schrieb Clemens schnell zurück.

Ein paar Sekunden später summte das Handy, und einige Bilder kamen an, die er Lewis zeigte.

Lewis wurde immer blasser und stiller während er die Bilder betrachtete.

"Es ist Luca, oder?", fragte René nach.

"Das... das kann nicht Luca sein", wisperte Lewis. "Das kann einfach nicht sein..."

"Doch, es ist er." Das Handy summte noch mal, Clemens hatte noch einmal geschrieben. [Heute Mittag haben Lewis und Luca telefoniert, es ging um mehrere Krankheitsfälle. Dann hat Luca aufgelegt, weil Jannik ins Zimmer kam.]

Wortlos zeigte René Lewis die SMS.

"Shit, fucking shit", keuchte Lewis auf, als er sie gelesen hatte.

"Es tut mir leid Lewis", sagte René leise und fühlte sich dabei ziemlich hilflos.

"Danke... dass du es mir erzählt hast."

"Jannik und Clemens wollten dich anrufen, aber... ich dachte es ist besser, wenn ich es dir persönlich sage."

"Ich hätte ihnen wohl nicht geglaubt."

"Nein... hätte ich an deiner Stelle wohl auch nicht."

"Und was jetzt?"

"Ich vermute, dass er auf dem Weg hier her ist."

"Ich will mit ihm reden."

"Soll ich hierbleiben?" bot René an.

"Ja, bitte."

"Ich lass dich nicht allein, versprochen."

"Danke. Ich glaub, er könnte mich sonst gleich wieder um den Finger wickeln."

"Dafür sind Freunde da."

"Dann...", fing Lewis an, als es klingelte.

"Ich bin in der Küche, ok?" fragte René.

Lewis nickte leicht und stand auf um zu öffnen.  
Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und brachte sogar ein schiefes Lächeln zustande, als Luca die Treppe hochkam. "Komm rein", sagte er.

"Hey!", strahlte Luca ihn an. "Ich hab früher Feierabend machen können."

"Mhm", machte Lewis und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. "Wie war der Flug?"

"Musste nicht nach Wien, sondern nach Kopenhagen, und konnte mich dann bequem zurückfliegen lassen, deswegen bin ich früher zurück."

Lewis presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. "Komisch. Ich hab gehört, dass du in Bremen warst. Fliegt man da neuerdings von Hamburg aus hin?"

"In Bremen?", fragte Luca, er stellte sich wohl wieder dumm, vielleicht, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

"Hör auf", zischte Lewis und trat ganz dicht an ihn heran. "Hör auf mit deinen verfickten Lügen. Ich weiß alles du Arsch!"

"Hat Clemens die Schnauze nicht halten können, oder was?"

"Clemens hat offenbar geahnt, dass du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen würdest und mich deshalb vorgewarnt. Also kannst aufhören mit deinen Spielchen."

"Du glaubst ihm eher als mir?", tat Luca verletzt.

"Ich hab Bilder von dir und Jannik gesehen", sagte Lewis und bohrte Luca einen Finger in die Brust. 

"Ist dieser Jannik so gut beim Photoshoppen?"

Für einen winzigen Moment kam Lewis ins Schwanken. Aber er glaubte René. René hatte keinen Grund ihn anzulügen - und Clemens und Jannik auch nicht.  
"Warum? War ich dir nicht genug? Ist dieser Jannik besser im Bett als ich?" fragte Lewis.

"Was soll ich mit diesem Jannik, wenn ich dich haben kann", versuchte Luca es noch einmal.

"Das frag ich dich Luca. Oder Marvin. Oder wie auch immer du heißt."

Luca holte Luft. "Ich habe nichts mit diesem Jannik, warum sollte ich? Ich habe dich, Lewis. Ich liebe dich doch."

Erneut schwankte Lewis. Luca klang so aufrichtig...

"Lewis, gib mir noch eine Chance, ja? Ich kann das alles erklären. Ich will dich nicht verlieren!"

"Dann erklärs mir", sagte Lewis und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

"Ich liebe dich, Lewis. Wirklich. Nur dich. Jannik... der bildet sich da was ein."

Lewis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich kenn diesen Jannik kaum. Irgendwann mal nach einer Party haben wir rumgeknutscht, mehr nicht."

"Und wie kommt er an die Bilder von euch? Und woher weiß er, was für eine SMS ich dir vorhin geschrieben habe? Und worüber wir telefoniert haben?"

"Ich...", fing Luca an, da unterbrach ihn René. "Ich glaub, von deinen Ausreden hat Lewis genug. Sag, was Sache ist, und dann geh."

Lewis warf René einen dankbaren Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder zu Luca drehte. Dabei sah er grade noch, wie Luca René schon fast hasserfüllt anfunkelte.

"Na, hab ich dir gerade das zweite Betthäschen weggenommen? Wie viele gibt’s da noch?", fragte René mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

"Halt dich da raus! Das hab ich schon deinem neunmalklugen Freund gesagt. Ihr werdet es sonst bitter bereuen", zischte Luca.

"Das glaube ich kaum", meinte René. "Clemens spielt eh nicht mehr lange, und ich könnte damit leben."  
Außerdem würde Luca es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht schaffen, das in die Presse zu kriegen.  
Er kannte Clemens und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der schon mit Dirk Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Allerdings zuckte Lewis neben ihm heftig zusammen.

"Es passiert schon nichts", versprach René ihm leise. 

"Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher", meinte Luca.

"Dein Freund hat rausgefunden, dass er nicht der einzige ist, mit dem du zusammen bist, und anstatt die Niederlage einzugestehen, willst du zu unfairen Maßnahmen greifen?"

"Ich will dass du gehst", sagte Lewis, bevor Luca auch nur etwas antworten konnte. "Sofort. Ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen!"

"Du kannst das alles doch nicht einfach so beenden! Alles, was wir hatten..."

"Ich? Du hast mit einem anderen Kerl geschlafen! Und egal ob einmal oder hundertmal oder von mir aus eine Million mal... du hast mich belogen und benutzt. Geh", sagte Lewis.

René trat zu Luca und schob ihn aus der Wohnung. Luca wollte noch etwas sagen, doch da schlug Lewis schon die Tür hinter ihm zu.

"Das hast du gut gemacht", sagte René leise.

Lewis nickte. "Ich hätte ihm das nie zugetraut, weißt du...", murmelte Lewis und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Ich weiß..."

"Und... und jetzt? Er hat immer gemeint, er hat einflussreiche Freunde, ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen, wenn man uns zusammen sieht."

"Clemens und ich kennen einen Reporter. Uns passiert nichts", sagte René. "Außerdem... glaubst du echt, dass der Typ einflussreiche Freunde hat?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich überhaupt noch glauben kann."

"Vermutlich kaum etwas. Schließlich hat er Jannik ja eine ganz andere Geschichte von sich erzählt."

"Was hat er Jannik erzählt?", wollte Lewis wissen.

"Dass er für ein Unternehmen arbeite, dass an der Elbphilharmonie mitarbeitet", erzählte René.

"Oh. Was ganz anders... aber genau das richtige für einen Bremer, oder? Der gern über Hamburg lacht."

"Na komm, das Ding ist auch einfach nur noch lächerlich. Das und der Flughafen in Berlin", schnaubte René.

"Klar, aber er hat sich den richtigen Job ausgedacht."

"Ich weiß nicht mal, ob der Kerl überhaupt Bremer ist. Wenn ich Clemens richtig verstanden hab, wohnt er hier irgendwo in der Nähe von Hamburg."

"Wir wissen so rein gar nichts von ihm", murmelte Lewis. "Und auch nicht, wie viele Freunde er hat. Ob er überhaupt noch einen anderen Job als seine Betthäschen hat."

"Mhm, irgendwie wird er ja schon was verdienen müssen. Oder hast du ihn ausgehalten?" fragte René.

"Naja, ich weiß nicht... ausgehalten? Er war halt bei mir, wenn wir uns gesehen haben, und da habe ich bezahlt. Verdien ja auch mehr als er."

"Ok, aber das ist ja noch relativ normal. Du hast ihm keine Klamotten und nichts bezahlt. Und er hat eine eigene Wohnung, also wird er schon irgendeinen Job haben."

"Hat er eine Wohnung?", stellte Lewis selbst das in Frage.

René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung..."

"Eigentlich ist es ja auch egal." Lewis sah ihn an. "Lass uns wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ja?"

René nickte und folgte Lewis zurück ins Wohnzimmer.


	15. Fish and Chips

"Soll ich dir was zu trinken holen? Wasser, Cola? Whiskey?" fragte René.

"Wenn ich sowas da hätte...", murmelte Lewis und hockte sich aufs Sofa.

"Ich kann dir was besorgen", meinte René. "Oder soll ich besser hier bleiben?"

"Bleib", sagte Lewis. "Ich... glaub ich möchte jetzt nicht allein sein."

René nickte nur verständnisvoll und setze sich neben ihn. "Wie lange ward ihr zusammen?", wollte er wissen.

"9 Monate. Bald 10", sagte Lewis leise. René sah ihn an, dann merkte Lewis, was daran nicht stimmte. "Wohl eher keine 10..."

"Nein, keine 10", sagte René mitfühlend.

"Ich... ich hab mich so auf ihn verlassen. Also, dass das mit uns auf Dauer ist."

"Ach Lewis, ich wünschte ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen", sagte René.

"Ich bin schon froh, dass ich jetzt nicht alleine bin."

"In so einer Situation sollte niemand allein sein."

"Und ihr beide spielt Tröster?", grinste Lewis schief.

René nickte. "Dafür sind Freunde ja da."

Lewis nickte leicht, dann lehnte er sich nach hinten und schloss die Augen. "Und jetzt... ist er weg."

"Es ist hart, aber im Endeffekt ist es besser für dich. Für euch. So belogen und betrogen zu werden, das hast du nicht nötig Lewis."

"Nein, ich weiß. Er ist ein Arsch. Aber es tut trotzdem weh."

"Klar tut es weh. Und das wird es vermutlich auch noch ne Weile."

"Wie konnte er mich so hintergehen? Anlügen? Wie konnte ich so doof sein und auf ihn reinfallen?"

"Du warst nicht doof Lewis. Mit sowas kann keiner rechnen. Und dieser Kerl scheint ein sehr guter Lügner zu sein. Und er hatte plausible Geschichten mit Jobs, in denen halt Überstunden und alles anfallen."

"Und Jannik ist auch auf ihn reingefallen. Und womöglich noch mehr Leute."

"Meinst du es sind noch mehr?" fragte René.

"Ich weiß nicht. Wenn er schon Jannik und mich hatte...?"

"Naja, aber mehr als zwei wird denk ich schon problematisch. Allein von den Terminen her."

"Am Wochenende hatten wir beide nie Zeit."

"Da musste er sich aber vielleicht auch mal ausruhen."

"Du meinst, Jannik ist so anstrengend?", grinste Lewis.

René lachte. "Du bist auch nicht ohne, mein Lieber."

"Ich bin die Unschuld in Person!", behauptete Lewis.

"Pass auf Pinocchio, deine Nase schlägt sonst gleich an der Wand an."

Unwillkürlich griff sich Lewis an die Nase. 

René lachte auf. "Aber keine Angst, du bist vielleicht anstrengend, aber du bist auch sehr süß. Und da draußen gibt es ganz viele Männer, die sich glücklich schätzen würden, mir dir zusammen sein zu dürfen."

Fassungslos sah Lewis ihn an. "Du willst mich verkuppeln, an dem Tag, an dem ich rausfinde, dass mein Freund nebenbei einen anderen hatte?"

"Ähm, nein", sagte René, der gar nicht gedacht hatte, dass Lewis ihn so falsch verstehen könnte. "Ich meinte das eher grundsätzlich."

Lewis sah ihn noch immer etwas zweifelnd an, ließ es aber dann dabei.

"Tut mir leid, wenn das eben komisch rüber gekommen ist", sagte René leise.

"Ist schon okay. Klang nur gerade etwas komisch."

"War ein etwas hilfloser Versucht dich abzulenken."

Lewis schnaubte leicht. "Sehr hilflos. Aber lieb gemeint."

"Ich... ich bin nicht gut in sowas", sagte René schief grinsend. "Clemens kann sowas besser."

"Du machst das schon ganz gut", meinte Lewis. "Auf jeden Fall bin ich sehr froh, dass du hier bist."

René lächelte und zuckte im gleichen Moment zusammen, als sein Handy in seiner Hostentasche anfing zu vibrieren. Schnell zog er das Handy raus. "Hallo?", meldete er sich.

"Hey", meldete sich Clemens. "Wollt nur mal hören, wie es euch geht. War er schon da?"

"Ja, wir haben ihn rausgeschmissen. Lewis geht’s soweit ganz gut - wenn man bedenkt, was gerade war."

"Gut", sagte Clemens. "Ich hab Jannik erstmal mit zu mir in die Wohnung genommen."

"Das ist gut. Geht ihm nicht so, oder?"

"Er steht noch total unter Schock würde ich sagen. Was... das alles wirklich bedeutet, dass sickert nur ganz langsam durch. Aber ich will nicht, dass er heute Nacht allein ist."

"Ich werd wohl auch hier bleiben", sah René Lewis an.

"Ja, das wär vermutlich das Beste. Oder frag Lewis, ob er lieber mit zu dir möchte. Jannik war ganz froh bei sich rauszukommen. Weg von... den ganzen Erinnerungen und so."

"Clemens schlägt vor, dass du auch mit zu mir kommen kannst", bot René gleich an.

Lewis zögerte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich lass mich nicht aus meiner Wohnung vertreiben."

"Und... soll ich hier bleiben, heute Nacht?"

"Das wär schön", sagte Lewis leise.

"Dann bleib ich gern hier. Wir machen uns einen schönen Abend, vielleicht mit einem witzigen Film, und was Leckerem zu essen."

"René?" meldete sich Clemens, der noch immer am Telefon war.

"Ja, sorry. Ich bin schon noch da. Ich werd heute Nacht bei Lewis bleiben."

"Hab ich gehört", lächelte Clemens. "Ich wollte dir auch nur noch sagen, dass ich vorhin schon Dirk bescheid gegeben haben. Darum braucht ihr euch also keine Sorgen zu machen."

"Hab ich schon vermutet. Bei uns hat er auch noch mal sowas gedroht."

"Dachte ich mir. Also... dann kümmer dich mal wieder um Lewis. Lieb dich."

"Ich dich auch. Und du sei lieb zu Jannik." Der Junge schien mehr an der Sache zu kauen zu haben als Lewis.

Vielleicht zeigte Lewis es aber auch nur nicht so. Lewis gab sich gern betont cool. Möglicherweise würde es sich am Abend noch zeigen.

Clemens verabschiedete sich von ihm und legte auf. Auch René legte sein Handy zur Seite und lächelte Lewis an.

"Ihr seid echt zu gut für diese Welt", lächelte Lewis ihn an.

"Ach Quatsch", sagte René. "Bei Problemen hilft man sich."

"Wäre das heute nicht ein Tag gewesen, an dem ihr euch gesehen hättet?"

"Clemens hatte herkommen wollen", nickte René. "Er hatte noch einen Pressetermin, deshalb war er überhaupt noch zu Hause, als Jannik ihn angerufen hatte."

"Tut mir leid, dass ihr jetzt bei uns rumhängt."

"Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen Lewis. Du kannst nichts dafür."

"Ich weiß, aber du hast dir den Abend ja doch anders vorgestellt."

"Ist jetzt egal. Wir machen das Beste draus."

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir."

"Also... hast du Hunger?" fragte René.

"Erstaunlicherweise - ja."

"Das ist gut. Ich hab nämlich auch Hunger. Kochen oder was bestellen?"

"Bestellen? Gibt hier so einen leckeren Fish and Chips Bringdienst - kann man dich damit locken?"

"Kann man", sagte René sofort begeistert.

"Perfekt - ich ruf gleich an."

René nickte. Er wusste, dass Lewis sich im Moment nur ablenkte um nicht denken zu müssen.  
Also bestellte er - und erzählte dann von England, der Heimat seines Vaters, und wie cool es gewesen war, als er dort gespielt hatte.

Lewis unterbrach seinen Redefluss nur, als es an der Tür klingelte und ihr Essen kam. Er sprang auf und nahm die beiden Tüten entgegen.

"Wohnzimmer oder Küche?" fragte René.

"Wohnzimmer. Und dann irgendeine Serie an?"

René nickte. Das klang gut. Und wenn sie irgendwas mit viel Action fanden, dann würde das auch Lewis Gedanken weiter ablenken.  
Er schaltete in die Onlinevideothek und wählte dann "Supernatural" aus - genug Action, etwas Witz, genau das Richtige.

Lewis grinste ein wenig. "Zwei heiße Jungs vermöbeln Monster - gute Wahl. Hätte aber nicht vermutet, dass du sowas guckst."

"Nicht? Warum nicht?"

"Weiß nicht. Aber irgendwie hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du was mit Mysterieserien anfangen kannst. Hätte dich eher für den Krimi-Fan gehalten. CSI oder so was."

"Guckt Clemens ganz gern mal, aber irgendwie ist gerade CSI nicht so mein Fall."

"Meiner auch nicht", sagte Lewis. "Das guck ich höchstens wenn ich nicht einschlafen kann. Fünf Minuten und schon bin ich weg."

"Geht mir ähnlich. Clemens pennt dafür lieber bei der Formel 1."

Lewis schnaubte. "Dieser Banause!"

René lachte. "Kommt halt meist nach Spieltagen - da ist er eh nicht zu gebrauchen."

"Also das genaue Gegenteil von mir. Nach Spielen bin ich immer total aufgedreht."

"Er ist am nächsten Tag fertig, weil er die Nacht über nicht schlafen konnte."

"Echt nicht?" fragte Lewis erstaunt.

"So gut wie gar nicht. Zu aufgewühlt. Er packt sich immer mit mir ins Bett - jedenfalls, wenn wir einigermaßen früh zu Hause sind - und steht dann gegen zwei oder drei auf und haut sich vor den Fernseher."

"Dein Clemens ist ja ein drolliges Kerlchen", meinte Lewis und kurz zuckte ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht.

"Also, jetzt lass uns essen. Was hast du bestellt?", unterbrach René die trüben Gedanken.

Lewis holte tief Luft und begann dann die Sachen aus den Tüten zu holen. "Also, hier ist Fisch - und die Chips dazu. Magst du Essig drauf?"

"Klar. Wenn schon, dann auch richtig", sagte René.

"Okay, hol ich." Lewis lief schnell in die Küche und holte eine Flasche. "Der hier ist milder als der normale Essig", erklärte er, als er René die Flasche reichte.

"Und jetzt einfach drüber schütten?" fragte René.

"Die Löcher im Deckel sind klein, da kannst du es rüber spritzen."

"Ok", sagte René und spritzte etwas Essig auf die Fish and Chips.

Lewis machte es ihm nach, gab noch etwas Salz darüber und begann dann zu essen. "Hmm - wie an der Bude neben Grannys Haus!"

"Ja, die sind nicht schlecht", meinte René.

"Die sind großartig!", korrigierte Lewis. "Hab lange gesucht, bis ich die gefunden habe. Es ist manchmal gruselig, was hier so als Fish and Chips verkauft wird - und dann schimpfen sie auf die englische Küche.“

René lachte auf. "Ich höre da leicht Frustration bei dir raus."

"Boah, hör du mal, was die so über die englische Küche sagen - dabei gibt’s so leckere Sachen!"

"Gibt es. Aber auch viele ganz scheußliche Sachen."

"Lamb with Mince Sauce? So schlimm ist das auch nicht."

"Doch ist es!" sagte René. "Ich hab’s schon probiert. Als wir Per in London besucht haben. Ekelhaft. Eins der schrecklichsten Dinge, die ich jemals gegessen habe."

"Banause", grinste Lewis.

"Du... du Engländer du!" lachte René.

"Damit willst du mich beleidigen, du... du Deutscher?"

"Ich fürchte das mit dem Beleidigen müssen wir noch üben", grinste René.

"Ja, sollten wir. Beide."

"Gut dann lass uns mal die Serie gucken, vielleicht lernen wir da ja noch was in der Richtung."

Lewis lachte "Einsatz von Monstern gegen die Bayern?"

"Sind die Bayern nicht selbst die Monster?"

"Oh, das ist auch eine gute Idee. Das wird die Lösung sein!"

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns beim nächsten Spiel Knoblauch umhängen."

"Meinst du, das hilft?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber einen Versuch wär es wert."

"Dann probieren wir es. Aber gleich die ganze Mannschaft!" Lewis grinste. "Und Sammer und Rummenigge werden im Karree springen, was für eine Unverschämtheit das ist. Allein dafür lohnt es sich!"

"Oh ja!", lachte René.

"Und der Hoeneß bekommt einen Kopf, rot wie ein Pavianhintern. Schade, dass man das dann nicht sieht."

Erneut lachte René.

Und auch Lewis lachte gelöst, während er sich eine weitere dicke Pommes in den Mund steckte.

Schließlich waren sie fertig mit Essen und lehnten sich zurück um sich völlig aufs Fernsehen zu konzentrieren.  
Lewis wurde dabei gut abgelenkt, bis die zweite Folge zu Ende war und er nach der Fernbedienung griff um die Wiedergabe zu stoppen.

René sah ihn fragend an.

"Er... er ist weg. Mein Freund", stellte Lewis leise fest.  
René nickte und legte Lewis wortlos einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Er war ja nicht oft da", begann Lewis zu erzählen, "aber wenn, dann war es immer schön. Und es war schön zu wissen, dass man zu jemanden gehörte."

"Das Ende einer Beziehung ist immer hart", sagte René leise und strich Lewis über den Oberarm. 

"Ich hatte mich immer auf ihn verlassen..."

"Ich weiß", wisperte René.

"Wie konnte er das tun? Mich so hintergehen? Und Jannik auch?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich kann mir nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, warum man sowas macht."


	16. Warum?

Mit ähnlichen Fragen sah sich zur selben Zeit auch Clemens konfrontiert. "Warum, Clemens? Warum habe ich ihm nicht gereicht?"

"Er ist nicht normal, Jannik. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun", sagte Clemens.

"Fühlt sich irgendwie so an. Ich mein, okay, ich hab nicht so viel Zeit wie andere, aber meistens war er es gewesen, der abgesagt hat, nicht ich."

"Das lag aber nur daran, dass er dann Zeit mit Lewis verbracht hat. Und mit seinen anderen Liebschaften, die er vermutlich noch hatte."

Jannik schüttelte leicht den Kopf, konnte das wirklich sein. Vermutlich war es ja so. "Ich sollte mal mit Lewis reden", meinte er. "Vielleicht weiß er mehr."

Clemens nickte. "Halte ich für ne gute Idee. Aber gib euch ein oder zwei Tage Zeit."

"Heute bestimmt nicht mehr", schnaubte Jannik.

Clemens strich ihm über den Rücken. "Wir sollten langsam mal versuchen zu schlafen. Soll ich dir ne Milch mit Honig machen?"

Jannik lächelte leicht. "Das klingt ziemlich gut."

"Na dann mach ich das. Und du kannst dich ja schon mal fertig machen", lächelte Clemens.

"Wo...?"

"Na du warst doch schon mal hier", grinste Clemens. "Gleich rechts die Tür."

"Hmm", machte Jannik. Er war müde und stand irgendwie total neben sich.

"Ich stell schnell die Milch in die Mikrowelle, dann komm ich und helf dir beim Bett beziehen", sagte Clemens und schob Jannik sanft vor sich her.

Erstmal ins Bad, wo Clemens ihm eine Zahnbürste in die Hand drückte, und als er dort fertig war, ins Gästezimmer.  
Ein wenig erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Clemens sogar schon mit dem Bettbeziehen fertig war.

"Komm, leg dich hin", lud er Jannik ein.

"Danke", sagte Jannik leise und trat ans Bett.

Clemens wartete, bis er sich hingelegt hatte, dann reichte er Jannik den dampfenden Becher.  
Jannik seufzte tief und nippte leicht an der heißen Milch. "Die hab ich bestimmt schon seit über 10 Jahren nicht getrunken", murmelte er.

"Dann hilft sie besonders gut."

Jannik lächelte leicht. "Aber ich vermute sie schafft es nicht, dass das ganze hier nur ein böser Traum war, oder?"

"Nein, ich fürchte, das ist alles wahr. Aber immerhin verarscht er dich nicht mehr."

Jannik presste die Lippen zusammen und sah in seinen Becher. Clemens hatte recht, aber ein Teil von ihm wünschte trotzdem, dass er es nie rausgefunden hätte. Dann könnte er jetzt weiter glücklich mit Marvin sein. Und wüsste nichts von seinem anderen Leben als Luca.

"Jannik...", lächelte Clemens ihn aufmunternd an. "Die erste Nacht ist am schlimmsten, danach gewöhnt man sich dran. Und diese Nacht... mach dir den Fernseher an, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst. Oder geh in die Küche und plündere den Kühlschrank. Schokolade ist im Küchenschrank daneben."

"Man gewöhnt sich dran? Dass der Freund noch ein zweites Leben hatte? Er noch mit einem anderen Mann ins Bett gegangen ist?"

"Nein - dass er weg ist. Dass du ihn losgeworden bist und nicht mehr verarscht wirst."

"Ja... vermutlich..."

"Es ist nicht einfach. Aber morgen wird es schon wieder besser aussehen."

"Nein Clemens, das wird es nicht. Aber es ist lieb, dass du das sagst", sagte Jannik leise.

"Ich sag ja nicht, dass morgen alles gut ist. Aber morgen wird es nicht mehr ganz so wehtun. Ganz langsam wird es besser werden."

Jannik schüttelte den Kopf. Morgen, nach dem Aufwachen, wenn ihm alles wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen würde, würde es schlimmer sein als jetzt. Jetzt war er noch zu geschockt, zu betäubt um wirklich zu realisieren, was da passiert war. Was das bedeutete.

Dass er nicht mehr mit Marvin zusammen war. Dass er alleine war. Dass all ihre Zukunftspläne hinfällig waren.

Aber nicht nur das. Sondern dass Marvin auch noch ein anderes Leben geführt. Mit Lewis.  
Unter dem Namen Luca. Mit einer völlig anderen Biographie. Anderer Job, andere Freunde, sogar anderes Handy.

Er... hatte vermutlich auch mit Lewis Zukunftspläne geschmiedet.

Wohin sie im Urlaub fahren würden, wohin sie irgendwann mal für den Fußball gehen würden.

"Jannik?"

Jannik zuckte zusammen und sah dann Clemens an.

"Versuch jetzt nicht darüber nachzudenken. Das bringt sowieso nichts", sagte Clemens sanft.

"Ich kann’s nicht verhindern..."

"Nein... könnte ich an deiner Stelle vermutlich auch nicht", gab Clemens zu.

Jannik nickte leicht, dann schwiegen sie wieder. Schließlich sah Jannik Clemens wieder an. "Komm, geh ins Bett."

Clemens lächelte. "Ok. Versuch auch ein bisschen zu schlafen, ja?"

Jannik nickte, versuchen würde er es, wenn er auch nicht viel Hoffnung hatte.

"Fernbedienung liegt auf dem Nachttisch", sagte Clemens und erhob sich.

"Danke. Für alles."

"Nicht dafür Jannik. Gute Nacht."

"Dir auch."

 

***

"Lewis?" Leise klopfte es an die Schlafzimmertür.

"Komm rein", sagte Lewis.

Die Tür öffnete sich. "Guten Morgen. Hast du geschlafen?" Das 'gut' verkniff sich René wohlweislich.

Lewis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht ein paar Minuten..."

"Ich hab’s befürchtet. Magst du einen Kaffee?"

"Klingt gut", sagte Lewis. "Warte ich komm gleich mit."

"Okay", nickte René und lehnte sich an den Türpfosten.

Lewis schob sich aus dem Bett und griff sich nur ein langes Shirt, dass er sich überzog.  
Gemeinsam mit René ging er dann in die Küche.

"Wie lange bist du schon wach?" fragte Lewis René.

"Halbe Stunde oder so. Hab bisschen mit Clemens telefoniert."

Lewis nickte leicht und begann seine Kaffeemaschine zu befüllen. "Filter oder was anderes?"

"Filter ist okay."

Erneut nickt Lewis und drückte einen Knopf. "Ich... ich hab glaub ich nichts wirkliches zum Frühstück da."

"Und was an unwirklichen Sachen hast du da?"

"Haferflocken... ein paar Äpfel... oh ich hab noch Pop-Tarts!"

"Poptarts?" Clemens und er hatten diese gefüllten Toastdinger mal probiert und für ungenießbar befunden. "Nein, lieber nicht. Soll ich schnell was einkaufen?"

Lewis grinste schief. "Lass uns einen Kaffee trinken und dann irgendwo was frühstücken fahren, ok?" schlug er vor. "Mir fällt hier eh die Decke auf den Kopf..."

"Klingt nach einer guten Idee", nickte René.

Lewis nickte und lehnte sich gegen die Spüle. "Ich hab mich die ganze Nacht gefragt, was ich falsch gemacht hab", murmelte er.

"Nicht du - er."

"Hm... das ist die Frage, oder? Vielleicht... hab ich ja irgendwas Dummes gemacht... passiert mir ja häufiger..."

"Was willst du denn dummes gemacht haben, dass er sich Jannik dazu sucht? Wenn mein Freund richtig scheiße bauen würde, würd ich ihn vielleicht verlassen, aber doch nicht sowas."

Lewis seufzte tief. "Ich versuch es nur irgendwie zu verstehen..."

"Wirst du vielleicht rausfinden, wenn du mit Jannik redest."

"Warum soll ich mit ihm reden? Er wurde verarscht, ich wurde verarscht - da gibt’s nichts zu reden."

René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht, ich dachte halt..."

"Will er mit mir reden? Jannik?"

"Weiß ich nicht, darüber hab ich mit Clemens nicht geredet."

"Wenn er es will, dann mach ich es... kann ja auch nichts dafür..."

"Jannik Gents wohl ziemlich ähnlich wie dir. Wir hatten zwar schon den Verdacht - aber als wir beide uns über Luca unterhalten hatten, waren wir sicher, dass wir uns getäuscht hatten."

"Luca... heißt er überhaupt so? Oder ist Marvin sein richtiger Name?"

René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das habe ich auch schon überlegt. Oder heißt er ganz anders?"

"Ja, Arschloch", knurrte Lewis und stieß sich von der Spüle ab um Becher für den Kaffee aus dem Schrank zu holen.

Unwillkürlich lachte René. "Das passt auf jeden Fall gut zu ihm."

Lewis verzog nur leicht die Mundwinkel.

René trat zur Seite, so dass Lewis an die Kaffeemaschine kam und ihnen von dem heißen Getränk eingießen konnte.

"Schwarz ok?" fragte Lewis und drückte René einen der Becher in die Hand.

"Ja, klar. Schwarz wie die Seele."

Lewis lachte leicht. "Na das trifft auf dich aber nicht zu."

"Dann schwarz wie die Füße?"

"Dann würde ich dir eine Dusche und viel Seife empfehlen", sagte Lewis und trank einen Schluck.

"Okay, aber erst nach dem Training", beschloss René und trank nun auch den heißen Kaffee.

Lewis seufzte leise und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Spüle.

"Na komm, austrinken, fertig machen, und dann geht’s los zum Frühstücken."

"Darf ich mir noch was anderes anziehen?" fragte Lewis und zeigte auf seine nackten Beine. "Ich mein die Leuten halten mich zwar eh für wunderlich, aber mir ist das zu kalt."

"Genau das meinte ich mit fertig machen. Aber ich kann dir noch schnell aufschreiben, was du dafür alles machen musst."

"Ich glaube, ich krieg das noch allein hin. Hoffe ich zumindest."

"Ich kann ja hinterher die Checkliste durchgehen."

Lewis grinste schief und trank noch einen Schluck, ehe er den Becher zur Seite stellte. "Ich bin dann schnell im Bad. Und keine Angst, ich versuch mich nicht im Waschbecken zu ertränken oder so."

"Ich komm kontrollieren", warnte René mit einem Grinsen.

Lewis verdrehte nur die Augen und verschwand dann in Richtung Bad.

René räumte inzwischen die Küche ein wenig auf. Ein paar Minuten später klappte die Badezimmertür. "Bin jetzt im Schlafzimmer!" rief Lewis.

"Ah, und nicht ertrunken!", lachte René.

"Nein... Waschbecken war zu klein."

"Du armer. Und zur Alster lass ich dich heute nicht. Oder nur mit Leine."

In diesem Moment kam Lewis zurück in die Küche. Jeans hatte er an, den Pulli zog er sich grade über den Kopf. "Hast du dir schon überlegt, wo wir frühstücken wollen?" fragte er.

"Hm, es gibt hier doch sicher irgendwo ein nettes Café?"

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts hier in der Nähe bitte."

"Okay, dann können wir doch Richtung Alster, vielleicht in ein Hotel da?"

Lewis nickte und trank den inzwischen schon fast kalten Kaffee aus. René wartete geduldig, obwohl er inzwischen doch Hunger hatte.

"Ok, lass uns los", sagte Lewis schließlich.

René prüfte kurz, ob er Handy und Geld dabei hatte, dann folgte er Lewis aus der Wohnung.

"Fährst du?" fragte Lewis leise.

"Klar, ich weiß ja auch, wo ich hin will."

Sie waren grad in Renés Wagen gestiegen, als Lewis Handy brummte und eine SMS ankündigte.  
Automatisch zog er das Handy heraus und las die Nachricht. [Vermiss dich. Bitte lass es mich erklären. Ich liebe dich, Luca.]

Lewis presste die Lippen zusammen. Seit gestern Abend hatte er ein Dutzend SMS dieser Art bekommen.

"Alles okay?", fragt René, dem die Reaktion natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben war.

"Nein...", murmelte Lewis und löschte die SMS ohne zu antworten.

"War er das?"

"Ja. Er schreibt, dass er mich liebt", sagte Lewis mit einem bitteren Unterton. "Ich nehm an, Jannik bekommt die gleichen SMS."

"Möchtest du es wissen? Ob er sie kriegt?"

Lewis zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er.

"Wenn wir da sind, ruf ich schnell durch", versprach René. Jetzt musste er sich erst einmal auf den dichten und etwas chaotischen Verkehr konzentrieren, der durch die Baustellen der Gegend nicht einfacher wurde.

"Meinst du er lügt?" fragte Lewis nach einer Weile.

"Wer? Luca?"

Lewis nickte. "Wenn er schreibt, dass er mich liebt."

"Ja, da sagt er sicher nicht die Wahrheit. Sonst hätte nebenbei nicht was mit Jannik laufen gehabt. Und ihm das selbe erzählt."

"Aber... warum habe ich das nie gemerkt? Wir waren immer so glücklich, wenn wir zusammen waren. Ich... hätte es doch merken müssen."

"Sicher hat er dich gemocht - man geht nicht mit jemandem ins Bett, den man nicht mag. Aber er war sonst doch nie ehrlich."

"Luca... ich dachte echt, er wär der Richtige. Jemand, mit dem ich lange zusammen sein würde." Lewis schnaubte. "Ich sollte das mit den Beziehungen lassen. Ich schein da ganz schlechtes Karma zu haben..."

"Nicht dein erster Reinfall?"

"Nein. Aber vermutlich der schlimmste."

"Ist ja auch ganz schön krass."

Lewis grinste schief. "Ja... krass..."

"So, wir sind da", unterbrach René den Gedanken. "Also, wir hätten hier diese beiden Hotels mit großartigem Frühstück, und da hinten in der Querstraße ein kleineres Café, da ist es auch lecker, aber auch kleiner."

"Ich glaub eins der Hotels. Da ist mehr los. Mehr Ablenkung", sagte Lewis.

"Dann... das hier. Einfach so, sind beide gut."

"Ich folge dir", sagte Lewis und stieg aus dem Wagen.

"Warte noch kurz, ja?", bat René und zog sein Handy um Clemens anzurufen.

"Hey", meldete sich Clemens mit einem Lächeln.

"Hey", lächelte auch René unwillkürlich. "Wie geht’s euch?"

"Ich versuche Jannik grad dazu zubringen was zu essen. Er rührt in seinem Müsli rum, das hat glaub ich schon nen Drehwurm... lecker sieht es jedenfalls nicht mehr aus."

"Kein Wunder, wenn ers nicht isst. Lewis und ich sind an der Alster und wollen hier frühstücken."

"Na dann viel Glück beim Fütterungsversuch."

"Danke. Du, sag mal - kriegt Jannik auch SMS?"

"Ja. Ich hab Jannik gesagt, er soll das Handy erstmal ausstellen."

"Lewis kriegt diese Liebesschwüre auch, wohl auch immer wieder." Fragend sah er Lewis an.  
Lewis nickte leicht.

"Vielleicht sollte er das Handy auch ausschalten."

"Ich schlags ihm mal vor", nickte René.

"Ich will dich nicht abwürgen, aber ist sonst noch was?"

"Nein. Rette das Müsli", grinste René. "Wir telefonieren später wieder."

"Bis später- und grüß Lewis." René hörte Jannik etwas sagen, dann ergänzte Clemens, "auch von Jannik."

"Mach ich", versprach René und legte auf. Er richtete die Grüße aus, als sie das Hotel betraten. An der Rezeption zahlte René, dann gingen sie weiter in den Frühstücksraum.


	17. Laufen bis zum Umfallen

Lewis steuerte gleich auf einen Tisch am Fenster zu und setzte sich. "Also bekommt Jannik auch Nachrichten", murmelte er, als René ihm gegenüber platz genommen hatte.

"Ja, bis er das Handy ausgemacht hat. Empfiehlt Clemens dir auch."

Lewis überlegte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich mach es lautlos, aber ich stell es nicht ab. Ich lass mir von dem Typ nicht vorschreiben, wann ich mein Handy anhabe..."

„Okay, hast irgendwie ja recht. Oder du blockierst die Nummer."

Lewis biss sich auf die Lippe. Das wäre logisch und richtig... aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen. Irgendwie... wollte er wissen, was Luca ihm schrieb.

"Okay", nickte René, der sein Zögern richtig interpretierte. "Dann lass uns erstmal gucken, was es hier leckeres gibt."

"Mhm", machte Lewis. "Kaffee wär gut... Hunger hab ich nicht wirklich..."

"Hey, du als halber Engländer musst doch was Gutes zum Frühstück essen. Ei, gebratene Tomate, Würstchen..."

Lewis sah aus dem Fenster. "Luca fand das immer barbarisch. Zum Frühstück Würstchen zu essen. Aber sein Brötchen, da hat er immer dick Schinken drauf gelegt. Das ist auch Fleisch... wir haben immer und immer wieder darüber gezankt..."

"So intolerant?", fragte René nach.

"Nein... es war eher ein... Ritual geworden. Deshalb hab ich auch gezankt gesagt und nicht gestritten."

René nickte. "Ich glaub, Jannik hat auch ein paar interessante Essgewohnheiten auf Lager."

"Ja... die Dänen haben in der Hinsicht keine Kultur", schnaubte Lewis.

"Das denken wir in Deutschland auch über euch kulturlose Inselaffen", grinste René.

Lewis schnaubte. "Ja, ich weiß. Banausen. Alles Banausen."

"Dänen und Engländer, alle beide. Nur wir deutschen können kochen - und am besten die Leipziger."

Diesmal lächelte Lewis leicht. "Na ich weiß ja nicht."

"Glaub mir besser. Ich kann dich gern mal mit etwas davon beglücken."

"Sag ich nicht nein", sagte Lewis. "Und... ich glaub ich hab doch etwas Hunger. Vielleicht ein bisschen Obstsalat oder so."

"Na, lass uns erstmal gucken, was sie so anbieten."

Lewis nickte leicht.

René stand auf, und Lewis folgte ihn in den Nebenraum, in dem das Frühstücksbuffet aufgebaut war.

"Mhm, das sieht gut aus", murmelte Lewis und nahm sich zögerlich einen Teller. Eine Kleinigkeit würde er schon runter kriegen. Und schließlich musste er ja auch Kraft fürs Training bekommen.

René hinter ihm lächelte zuversichtlich. Wenn Lewis es schon 'gut' fand, dann würde er hoffentlich auch einiges essen können.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie am Buffet entlang und füllten so nach und nach ihre Teller.

Als sie wieder an ihrem Platz saßen, kommentierte René den Berg an Speisen auf Lewis' Teller nicht.

"Guten Hunger", sagte Lewis und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als sein Handy in seiner Tasche wieder summte. "Ey Junge, ich will essen", brummte er und zog das Handy raus. Mit dem Display nach unten legte er es neben sich.

"Lass es dir schmecken", wünschte René, der froh war, dass Lewis die neuste SMS vorerst ignorierte.

"Hab ich vor", sagte Lewis mit einem mörderischen Blick zu seinem Handy, ehe er sich demonstrativ eine Gabel voller Rührei in den Mund schob.

René grinste bei dem Anblick, dann begann er selbst zu essen.

Das Handy brummte noch zweimal während des Essens, aber Lewis ignorierte es tatsächlich.

Sie waren beide pappsatt, als sie schließlich die Teller von sich schoben.

"Danke", sagte Lewis zu René.

René lächelte. "Keine Ursache."

Mit einem Seufzen griff sich Lewis sein Handy. "Ich... sollte sie einfach löschen, oder?"

"Wenn du willst, kann ich sie auch löschen, dann musst du sie nicht mal lesen."

Wortlos schob Lewis ihm das Handy über den Tisch.

René nahm das Gerät und rief die SMS auf. Alle drei waren Liebesschwüre im Stil der anderen, die er schnell löschte. "Soll ich ihm etwas schreiben?", fragte er Lewis.

"Nein. Ich... er wird aufhören, wenn ich nicht reagiere. Hoffe ich", murmelte Lewis.

"Okay", nickte René und schob das Handy zurück.

"Wir sollten vermutlich langsam los zum Training", sagte Lewis nach einem Moment.

Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr nickte René. "Dann los. Wir werden es schon irgendwie überstehen."

"Wird gut tun", meinte Lewis und stand auf. Fußball konnte ihn schon immer gut ablenken. Das würde auch diesmal helfen.

"Dann los", nickte René und folgte ihm.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Hotel und fuhren zum Training.

Es war fast wie erwartet. Lewis warf sich verbissen ins Training und powert sich komplett aus.  
Am Ende des Trainings lehnte er sich an den Torpfosten von Renés Tor und trank durstig.

"Du hast heute ja fast Furchen in den Rasen gerannt", meinte René.

"Hat gut getan", keuchte Lewis.

René nickte. Solche Momente kannte er auch zur Genüge. "Übertreib es trotzdem nicht, ok?"

"Ich pass schon auf."

"Na dann lass uns mal in die Kabine gehen und Duschen", schlug René vor.

Lewis zögerte. "Ich glaub, ich lauf noch ein, zwei Runden."

"Ok", sagte René. "Aber wenn ich mit duschen fertig bin und du noch nicht da bist, dann komm ich dich holen, junger Mann", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Lewis nickte, warf die geleerte Flasche in eine Kiste und lief los. In seinem Inneren zählte er dabei lautlos seine Schritte - ein wirksames Mittel um nicht nachdenken zu müssen.  
125 Schritte für eine Strecke. Dann 126 ,dann 130.

Er war schon bei über 600 Schritten angelangt, als er hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen rief.  
Unwillig sah er hoch - und sah René etwa fünfzig Meter von sich entfernt.  
Die Haare des Torhüters waren noch nass. Offenbar hatte er sich nur was angezogen und war dann sofort gekommen um ihn zu holen.

Lewis seufzte leise, jetzt musste er wohl wirklich unter die Dusche. René würde ihn, würde er sich weigern, einfach mit sich zerren.

"Ich komm", rief er deshalb und trabte auf René zu.

Der wartete geduldig auf ihn, und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Kabinen. Selten war René so froh, wenn ein Training nicht öffentlich war, so dass niemand Lewis' Extratour mitbekommen hatte.

"Du musst nicht extra auf mich warten", sagte Lewis leise.

"Und du willst zu Fuß nach Hause?", grinste René.

"Oh... ähm... nein", sagte Lewis mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Dann musst du wohl doch warten. Ich beeil mich auch."

"Ich warte gern auf dich." Inzwischen würde er kurz mit Clemens telefonieren.

"Klar, warten ist ja auch ein voll geiles Hobby", schnaubte Lewis.

"Komm, mach dir da mal keinen Kopp."

"Na, wenn du meinst", sagte Lewis und begann sich auszuziehen.

René setzte sich an seinen Platz und holte sein Handy heraus. Schnell wählte er Clemens Nummer.  
Es dauerte etwas, dann meldete sich sein Freund. "Gut abgepasst, wir sind gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Was gibt’s?"

"Lewis duscht noch", sagte René lächelnd. "Da dachte ich, ich ruf mal bei dir an und erkundige mich nach deinem Patienten."

"Im Moment geht es, ich hoffe, er hat beim Training Hunger bekommen. Ich wollte mal bei seiner Mutter nach seinem Lieblingsessen anfragen."

"Du fährst ja die ganz schweren Geschütze auf", sagte René. "Pass auf, sonst hast du Mama Vestergaard schneller in Bremen als du bis drei zählen kannst."

"Vielleicht sollte ich ihn eher selbst fragen?", überlegte Clemens.

"Ja, gute Idee", lachte René.

"Okay. Und was macht dein Schützling?"

"Laufen bis er umfällt. Vermutlich war das jedenfalls sein Plan. Jetzt steht er jedenfalls unter der Dusche."

"Pass auf, dass er sich nicht durch den Abfluss spült."

"Da passt er nicht durch, schon kontrolliert."

"Dann ist gut", machte Clemens gespielt erleichtert. Er sah zur Seite, wo Jannik neben ihm saß. Sein Mundwinkel hatte soeben leicht gezuckt.

"Ja... er hats heute Morgen schon mit dem Waschbecken versucht, aber das war zu klein", grinste René.

Clemens sah zur Seite und wiederholte Renés Worte. Diesmal lächelte Jannik deutlich sichtbar. "Fürs ertränken nimmt man die Badewanne. Und der kleine Stöpsel passt ja auch in jede handelsübliche Wanne, da dürfte es keine Probleme mit geben."

Clemens grinste, und auch René, der Jannik gehört hatte, lachte leise. "Den Tipp werd ich ihm ausrichten."

"Na dann", sagte Clemens. "Bleibst du den Tag über bei Lewis?"

"Hab ich vor. Und du?"

"Mhm, ich versuch nen störrischen Dänen zu füttern."

Der störrische Däne schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick.

"Ha, den Blick will ich beim nächsten Spiel sehen, wenn der gegnerische Stürmer auf dich zu rennt", lachte Clemens.

"Den kriegen sie alle", behauptete Jannik. "Sei froh, dass du kein Gegner bist."

"Ich bin mit einem Torhüter zusammen, glaubst du da schreckt mich so ein Blick?"

"Hm, stimmt, der kann auch böse gucken."

René schnaubte hörbar. "Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Der Stöpsel ist grad aus der Dusche gekommen."

"Dann grüß ihn von uns, ja? Und ruf an, wenn was ist - oder dir langweilig ist." 'Oder wenn du Sehnsucht hast' verschwieg er lieber.

"Mach ich. Ich ruf dich heute Abend an."

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich René und legte auf.


	18. Zombie-Modus

Clemens schob sein Handy in seine Tasche und sah Jannik an. "Also, hast dich entschieden, was wir essen wollen?"

"Der Rest von dem Müsli heute Morgen geht nicht? Lohnt doch nicht, was Besonderes zu machen, ich mag eh nichts essen."

"Du musst etwas essen", sagte Clemens bestimmt. "Ich mach uns Nudeln, ok? Die rutschen eigentlich immer."

"Aber nicht zu viele, ja?", bat Jannik.

"Ich mache ausreichend Nudeln, dass zwei Sportler davon satt werden können", sagte Clemens.

"Und den Rest frierst du ein?", fragte Jannik

"Es wird kein Rest bleiben", sagte Clemens bestimmt und stand auf. "Und jetzt hoch mit dir."

Jannik seufzte leise und folgte seinem Beispiel, gemeinsam verließen sie das Gebäude und gingen zu Clemens' Wagen, mit dem sie gekommen waren.

Als sie im Wagen saßen, zog Jannik sein Handy hervor, das seit heute Morgen ausgestellt war. Langsam sollte er es aber mal wieder anmachen, schließlich wollten ihn ja auch noch andere Leute erreichen, nicht nur Marvin.  
Zögernd schaltete er es ein, und wie erwartet, wurde er quasi von Nachrichten bombardiert. 

"Ob er Lewis und mir die gleichen SMS geschickt hat?" überlegte Jannik, während er die Nachrichten löschte.

"Vermutlich. Sind ja nicht besonders persönlich."

"Offenbar... haben wir ihm wirklich nichts bedeutet. Wir waren nur dazu da, seine Betthäschen zu sein", murmelte Jannik.

"Scheint echt so", nickte Clemens. "Idiot. Arschloch. Ihr seid zwei tolle Männer, die so etwas nicht verdient haben."

Jannik schnaubte. "Wir haben es nicht besser verdient, wenn wir uns so verarschen lassen."

"Quatsch", widersprach Clemens. "Wenn jemand es will, dann schafft er das auch. Einem Partner spioniert man ja nicht hinterher, und anders kriegt man sowas nicht raus."

"Es fühlt sich aber so an Clemens. Und ich wette, dass Lewis sich genauso fühlt."

"Möglich. Aber ich muss dir doch trotzdem sagen, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist."

Jannik lächelte leicht. "Das ist auch lieb von dir. Vielleicht geht’s irgendwann ja auch in meinem Schädel rein."

"Bestimmt - ist doch ein schlauer Schädel."

Seufzend lehnte sich Jannik im Sitz zurück.

"Also, Nudeln? Und was für eine Sauce dazu?"

"Ist mir wirklich egal Clemens", sagte Jannik.

"Bolognese... dauert aber länger... oder Vier-Käse? Oder ein schönes Geschnetzeltes?"

"Du gibst keine Ruhe, oder?" fragte Jannik

"Nein. Ich bin doch dein Captain und muss auf dich aufpassen."

"Dann die Käse-Sauce", sagte Jannik.

"Dafür müssen wir noch kurz einkaufen", kündigte Clemens an.

"Ok."

Clemens fuhr sie zum Supermarkt, wo sie zunächst die Zutaten zusammen suchten. "So, und was magst du noch essen? Schokolade? Eingelegte Heringe?"

Jannik warf Clemens einen spöttischen Blick zu. "Am besten mit Schokolade überzogene eingelegte Heringe?"

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was Dänen so essen, wenn’s ihnen nicht gut geht. Schokoheringe... werde ich dir wohl selbstmachen müssen."

"Eis hilft", meinte Jannik schief grinsend.

"Oh ja, Eis ist gut", nickte Clemens und zog Jannik hinter sich her zur Tiefkühltruhe. "Such dir was aus."

Jannik zögerte, dann lud er eine Packung Schokoeis, eine Packung Haselnuss und eine Packung Zitroneneis in den Einkaufswagen. "Hm... kein Stracciatella... schade", murmelte er.

"Wir können noch zu Real fahren, die haben bestimmt welches."

"Quatsch, ist schon ok so", meinte Jannik.

"Okay, dann nur die drei Sorten", nickte Clemens. "Dann müssen wir uns beeilen, damit es nicht taut."

Jannik nickte nur leicht und folgte Clemens zur Kasse.

Clemens zahlte schnell, und sie fuhren auf direktem Weg zu Clemens nach Hause. "Mach mal den Fernseher an, ich koch inzwischen."

"Mhm..."

"Kommt doch irgendwas dämliches, was dich ablenkt."

"Und danach bin ich für den Rest meines Lebens geschädigt?" grinste Jannik schief.

"Hm, möglich. Also doch lieber irgendeine Serie auf Netflix?"

"Besser. Ich guck mal, was da im Angebot ist."

"Du findet bestimmt was Gutes."

Jannik nickte und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Clemens kümmerte sich inzwischen um das Mittagessen. Als er es ins Wohnzimmer trug, sah Jannik eine Folge von "The Walking Dead."

"Ah, wir sind also in etwas... blutrünstiger Stimmung", meinte Clemens grinsend und reichte Jannik einen Teller.

"Ja, sowas hilft im Moment am besten."

Clemens nickte nur und setzte sich dann neben ihn. "Dann guten Appetit."

"Danke, dir auch."

Schweigend aßen sie ihr Essen, während sie weiter Rick und Co in ihrem Kampf gegen die Zombies beobachteten.

"Echt appetitlich", grinste Clemens, als sie mal wieder einer Herde Untote die Köpfe zertrümmerten. Dann aß er die nächste Gabel voll Spaghetti.

"Nur gut das wir Käsesauce haben", meinte Jannik lachend. 

Clemens grinste, dann drehte er einige Spaghetti auf. "Man könnte das hier aber auch schön für Hirn halten."

"Bäh Clemens", machte Jannik. "Ich dachte du wolltest, dass ich esse..."

"Du hast damit angefangen!"

"Gar nicht!"

"Du hast auf die viele Tomatensauce da in der Serien angespielt."

Jannik verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bin jetzt jedenfalls fertig. Soll ich uns ein Eis holen?"

"Ja, Schoko und Haselnuss für mich, ja?"

Jannik nickte und stand auf um das Eis zu holen.

Clemens lehnte sich zurück. Jannik ging es inzwischen etwas besser, das war gut. Allerdings hatte er sich bisher auch gut abgelenkt. Wie das am Abend sein würde, wenn er wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung war, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt...

***

Es war früher Abend und Jannik saß nun wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung, alleine. Vor zwei Stunden hatte er sich von Clemens verabschiedet, für die Nacht bedankt und ihm versprochen sich zu melden, wenn etwas sein sollte.

Aber er war Clemens wirklich genug auf den Senkel gegangen, er würde den Abend - und die Nacht - auch allein überstehen. Er war ein erwachsener Mann.

Es war gut gewesen, diese erste Nacht nach dem Schock nicht alleine gewesen zu sein, aber er musste auch alleine zurechtkommen.

"Und ich bin auch nicht der erste Typ, der belogen wurde", murmelte Jannik und griff sich ein Buch von dem Stapel mit ungelesenen Büchern. In den letzten Wochen war er überhaupt nicht dazugekommen, mal wieder zu lesen.

Der Roman war spannend, und tatsächlich konnte er in die Welt, die der Autor geschaffen hatte, eintauchen.

So bekam er auch erst beim dritten Mal mit, dass es an der Tür klingelte.

Er legte ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten und stand auf um die Tür zu öffnen. Er war grad im Flur angekommen, als er hörte, wie aufgeschlossen wurde.  
Aufgeschlossen? Es gab nur einen, der einen Schlüssel hatte!


	19. Besuch

Marvin schob die Tür auf und lächelte er als er ihn sah. "Ich dachte schon, du wärst nicht da", sagte er und hielt eine Tüte hoch. "Guck mal, von deinem Lieblingsinder."

Dieses Lächeln, in dieses Lächeln hatte Jannik sich einmal verliebt. Vor einem halben Jahr.  
Doch er würde nicht wieder darauf reinfallen. "Ich hab schon gegessen", schüttelte er deswegen den Kopf.

"Na komm, ein bisschen geht schon nach", sagte Marvin und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Nein." Jannik fühlte sich zwiegespalten. Natürlich war Marvin ein Idiot, ein Arsch - aber in gewisser Weise liebte Jannik ihn noch immer. So etwas konnte man nun mal nicht einfach abstellen.

"Hm... dann heben wir es einfach für morgen auf", sagte Marvin und ging ohne zu Fragen in Richtung Küche.

"Geh bitte", brachte Jannik heraus. "Und gib mir meinen Schlüssel."

"Warum?" fragte Marvin. "Ich dachte, wir machen uns einen gemütlichen Abend zu zweit. Kuscheln auf dem Sofa.... oder im Bett."

"Ich denke, das werden wir nicht tun. Ich habe nichts für Leute wie dich über."

Marvin seufzte tief und trat näher zu Jannik. "Ich liebe dich Jannik. Und du liebst mich auch."

"Ich liebe niemanden, der neben mir noch einen anderen hat. Oder mehrere? Wie viele waren wir, Marvin. Oder wie auch immer du heißt?"

"Ich heiße Marvin, das weißt du doch. Und... lass uns die Vergangenheit doch einfach vergessen. Wir sind doch glücklich zusammen!"

"Nein, sind wir nicht. Und ich weiß nicht, ob du wirklich Marvin heißt. Oder Luca? Oder noch ganz anders? Wie viele Namen hast du noch?"

"Was soll denn das Jannik? Warum willst du das mit uns kaputt machen?"

"Ich? Ich mach das hier kaputt? Wer ist denn mit Lewis ins Bett gegangen?"

"Das war nicht meine Schuld!"

"Nein? Hat er dich vergewaltigt? Oder verhext, dass du immer wieder zu ihm fahren musstest?"

"Jetzt wirst du aber unsachlich", behauptete Marvin. "Ich bin hier, um mich mit dir zu vertragen. Ich bin dir auch nicht böse Jannik. Wir können das alles einfach vergessen und wieder glücklich sein."

"Bitte? Du bist mir nicht böse? Du leidest ja wohl unter Realitätsverlust! Du bist derjenige, der mich über Monate hintergangen hast! Ich will es nicht vergessen, und ich will auch nicht wieder mit dir 'glücklich' sein!"

Marvin trat noch einen Schritt näher. "Na komm, Cowboy. Ich weiß, dass du mich vermisst", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf Janniks Hüfte. "Wir sind perfekt zusammen. In allen Belangen..." dabei strich seine Hand langsam in Richtung von Janniks Schritt.

"Fass mich nicht an", fauchte Jannik und schlug seine Hand weg.

"Ah, du willst heute der Boss sein. Das ist ok", grinste Marvin und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

"Raus aus meiner Wohnung. Und gib mir meinen Schlüssel wieder!", wurde Jannik jetzt etwas lauter.

"Ich find es sexy wenn du so wütend guckst."

"Hör auf, oder du fängst dir eine", drohte Jannik.

Marvins Finger hielten inne. "Du weißt dass ich darauf nicht stehe Jannik."

"Dann solltest du es vermeiden und gehen."

"Ich versteh dich nicht", sagte Marvin kopfschüttelnd. "Ich will dir eine Chance geben und du trittst sie mit Füßen."

"Bitte? Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht, dass ich eine zweite Chance bräuchte?"

Mit einem zutiefst verletzten Blick sah Marvin ihn an. "Das du das wirklich fragen musst!"

"Ja, das muss ich fragen!"

"Dann tust du mir wirklich leid!" schnaubte Marvin und zog sich wieder richtig an.

"Sag es mir", forderte Jannik ihn auf.

"Du machst alles kaputt Jannik! Es war alles perfekt, so wie es lief! Oder hat dir jemals was gefehlt?"

"Ich hätte gerne einen ehrlichen Freund gehabt, der nicht nebenbei noch einen Freund in Hamburg hat. Und wer weiß wo noch. Und der mir sagt, wie ich das hier kaputt gemacht haben soll."

"Denk mal scharf drüber nach", sagte Marvin wütend und drängte sich an Jannik vorbei zur Tür. "Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir."

"Marvin. Der Schlüssel."

Marvin tat, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört und ging zur Wohnungstür. "Ruf mich an, wenn du nachgedacht hast. Ich bin verletzt, aber... wenn du deinen Fehler einsiehst, dann gebe ich dir noch eine Chance Jannik."

"Mein Schlüssel!", forderte Jannik noch einmal.

"Und wie soll ich das nächste Mal reinkommen wenn du nicht da bist?"

"Gar nicht. Du bist nicht mehr mein Freund."

Marvin drehte sich um und funkelte Jannik wütend an. "Das wirst du noch zutiefst bereuen", zischte er und warf Jannik den Schlüssel vor die Füße.

Jannik zuckte kurz zusammen, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Marvin damit nicht weit kam, dass Clemens' Kumpel alles Schlimme verhindern konnte.

Mit einem erneuten wütenden Schnauben verließ Marvin die Wohnung und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Jannik lehnte sich gleich dagegen und atmete tief durch.

Er konnte noch gar nicht fassen, was da eben abgegangen war. Hatte Marvin wirklich versucht ihm für alles die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben? Wie kam Marvin darauf? Glaubte er das echt?

"Dieser verdammte Arsch", knurrte Jannik. Er bückte sich und hob den Schlüssel auf, den Marvin ihm vor die Füße geworfen hatte.  
Er wollte ihn in der Kommodenschublade verschwinden lassen, aber aus einen Impuls heraus nahm er den Schlüssel erst einmal mit ins Bad und wusch ihn ab.

Danach kam der Schlüssel in die Schublade und Jannik atmete erstmal tief durch.

Dass Marvin noch mal gekommen war, war nicht überraschend gewesen - aber seine Ansichten, seine Aussagen waren doch absurd gewesen!

Er setzte sich wieder zurück aufs Sofa, nahm auch sein Buch erneut in die Hand, schlug es aber nicht auf. Stattdessen überlegte er, ob er Clemens anrufen und ihm von diesem absurden Auftritt von Marvin erzählen sollte.

Kurzerhand griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte Clemens' Nummer.

"Hey Jannik", meldete sich Clemens lächelnd. "Alles ok bei dir?"

"Ja... nein", nuschelte Jannik. "Marvin war gerade da."

"Scheiße", sagte Clemens. "Was wollte er?"

"Dass ich mich entschuldige. Dann würde er mir noch eine zweite Chance geben."

Clemens stockte. "Ähm... was? Du sollst dich entschuldigen?"

"Ja. Warum wollte er mir nicht sagen, wenn ich das nicht wüsste, täte ich ihm leid", wiederholte Jannik.

"Hatte der Kerl was eingeworfen? Oder was getrunken?"

"Er wirkte nicht so, aber wer weiß... Jedenfalls könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Lewis jetzt als nächster dran ist."

"Das kann gut sein. Und ich denke mal, dass Lewis mit sowas schon rechnet, wo er euch schon die ganze Zeit mit SMS terrorisiert."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du ihn... vorwarnen willst?"

"Wär vermutlich nicht schlecht. Heute Abend wird Marvin es zwar bestimmt nicht mehr versuchen, muss ja schließlich erstmal wieder nach Hamburg kommen, aber... Ich ruf Lewis an."

"Danke. Und... grüß ihn von mir, ja?"

"Mach ich. Und du versuch zu schlafen. Und denk nicht an diesen Idioten von Marvin."

"Ich versuchs..."

"Nicht versuchen, sondern machen", sagte Clemens lächelnd. "Bis morgen Jannik."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedet sich Jannik und legte auf.

Jannik warf einen Blick auf sein Buch aber er wusste, dass er jetzt damit nicht weiterkommen würde. Vielleicht war schlafen gar keine schlechte Idee.  
Also stand er auf und machte sich fertig. Mit einem dänischen Hörbuch im Ohr schlief er schließlich ein.


	20. Dreister geht’s nicht mehr

Auch Lewis hatte diese Nacht allein verbracht, auch wenn er René fast schon hatte rauswerfen müssen. Aber bis auf eine gelegentliche SMS hatte er bisher nichts weiter von Luca gehört. Aber klar, der war auch bei Jannik beschäftigt gewesen, wie er von Clemens erfahren hatte.

Es war sicher gut, dass er auf einen ähnlichen Besuch vorbereitet war und entsprechend war er Clemens für die Warnung dankbar.

Aber die Nacht verlief ruhig und auch am Morgen ließ sich Luca nicht blicken. "Vielleicht will er ja wirklich nur Jannik und kümmert sich jetzt nicht mehr um mich", sagte er beim Training zu René.

"Ich wünsch es dir, der Besuch bei Jannik war wohl nicht besonders schön."

"Glaub ich."

"Wenn er noch kommt, dann melde dich schnell bei mir, ja?"

Lewis lächelte ihn an. "Ich nehm ihm den Schlüssel ab und dann bekommt er nen Tritt in den Arsch von mir."

"Richtig so!", nickte René.

"So und jetzt genug von dem Kerl. Wir wollen trainieren."

"Dann los", nickte René. Während der nächsten 90 Minuten konzentrierte sich Lewis nur auf den Fußball.

"Wollen wir zusammen was essen?" fragte René Lewis, als sie sich nach dem Duschen wieder anzogen.

"Können wir machen, aber ich muss vor dem zweiten Training noch zu Hause vorbei. Hab einen Interviewtermin und keine vernünftigen Klamotten dabei."

"Ok. Wollen wir uns dann beim Italiener treffen" schlug René vor.

"Das klingt gut - ich komm dann gleich nach", versprach Lewis.

"Ok, bis gleich", sagte René.

Lewis nickte ihm kurz zu, zog seine Jacke über und verschwand dann aus der Kabine. Er fuhr auf direktem Weg nach Haus.  
Einparken, aussteigen, und hoch in die Wohnung. Er schloss auf und trat auf den Flur. Es war wärmer als erwartet, und als er weiter durchging, hörte er leise Musik.

Hatte er heute Morgen vergessen das Radio auszustellen? Nein, er hatte das Radio doch gar nicht angemacht... oder? Unsicher ging er weiter durch bis zum Wohnzimmer. Gedämpftes Licht drang zu ihm. 

Es kaum aus dem Schlafzimmer, wo auch die Musik herkam.

Langsam ging er weiter. Was sollte das hier?

Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, stockte im buchstäblich der Atem. Auf seinem Bett lag Luca - nackt.  
Er wusste genau, was er tat, wie er sich drapieren musste, damit er unwiderstehlich verführerisch wirkte.

"Was... was zum Teufel machst du hier?" fragte Lewis.

"Ich wollte dich überraschen, mein Süßer!"

Lewis war fassungslos über die Dreistigkeit von Luca und wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Und das kam wirklich selten bei dir vor. "Zieh dich an", brachte er schließlich hervor.

"Lewis, Süßer, freust du dich nicht?"

"Freuen? Freuen??? Meinst du das ernst?"

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Luca. "Wir lieben uns doch."

Lewis öffnete den Mund, brachte aber keinen Ton raus. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und verließ das Schlafzimmer wortlos.

"Lewis", rief Luca ihm nach. "Bringst du Gel mit?"

Immer noch schweigend ging Lewis in die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm sich etwas zu trinken. In seinem Kopf herrschte absolute Leere. Er hatte zwar mit Luca gerechnet, aber... aber doch nicht so!

So völlig selbstverständlich war er in seine Wohnung eingedrungen! Und lag jetzt in seinem Bett!  
Nackt, als würde er dort hingehören!  
Und hatte dann wirklich die Frechheit auch noch nach Gel zu fragen! Als würde Lewis mit ihm schlafen wollen!

Nach einem großen Schluck kalter Milch stellte er die Packung zurück, straffte die Schultern und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Fest sah er Luca an. "Geh."

"Aber Süßer, wir haben doch noch gar nicht angefangen", sagte Luca und ließ eine Hand über seine Brust gleiten.

"Du kannst gleich wieder aufhören", sagte Lewis hart. "Steh auf und geh."

"Aber wieso denn? So ein kleiner Quickie zwischen den Trainingseinheiten hat dich sonst auch immer glücklich gemacht."

"Nicht mehr mit dir. Du gehst jetzt, oder du fliegst raus!"

"Ich versteh überhaupt nicht was los ist, Lewis. Du bist doch sonst nicht so!"

"Ich werde ab jetzt immer so sein. Hau endlich ab!" Langsam wurde Lewis sauer.

"Also echt, da will man dir ne Freude machen und dann sowas!"

"Du machst mir keine Freude mehr, Luca. Oder wie auch immer du heißt." Lewis baute sich vor ihm auf. "Du verschwindest jetzt. Jetzt sofort. Oder ich werde dir helfen!" 

Lucas Augen blitzten kurz auf, dann lächelte er wieder verführerisch. "Ja hilf mir, das klingt gut", säuselte er.

Lewis ließ sich nicht beirren. Er trat auf Luca zu, griff die Hand, die wieder über seine Brust gefahren war, und zog ihn mit einem Ruck aus dem Bett. "Verschwinde!", fauchte er ihn an.

"Hey!" rief Luca empört. "Du tust mir weh!"

"Dann geh, wenn ich nicht so weitermachen soll." Lewis ließ die Hand los.

"Mensch was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte Luca scheinbar besorgt. "Ist was im Verein passiert?"

"Sag mal, spinnst du? Machst mit Jannik rum, und jetzt tust du so, als wüsstest du von nichts? Es ist Schluss mit uns beiden." Lewis zog Luca hoch und schob ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Vergiss doch Jannik. Der ist doch unwichtig. Wir beide sind wichtig. Wir sind füreinander bestimmt", sagte Luca, während er vor Lewis her stolperte.

"Das waren wir, ehe du das mit Jannik angefangen hast. Oder hattest du noch mehr?" Lewis schob ihn unbarmherzig weiter.

"Lewis ich bin doch hier, bei dir. Zählt das denn gar nichts?"

"Nein, es zählt nicht." Je mehr Luca bettelte, desto leichter fiel es Lewis ihn rauszuwerfen. Inzwischen waren sie auf dem Flur, kurz vor der Wohnungstür.

"Ähm... Lewis...", sagte Luca nun deutlich unsicher. "Ich hab nichts an."

"Ich hab dich nicht ausgezogen", zuckte Lewis mit den Schultern und schob weiter.

"Aber du willst mich doch so nicht rauswerfen, oder?" fragte Luca leicht panisch.

"Du hattest genug Zeit dich wieder anzuziehen." Lewis schob ihn nun aus der Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Sofort hörte er, wie Luca von außen klopfte. "Lewis! Lass mich rein!"

"Ich werf dir die Sachen raus", kündigte Lewis an und ging, ohne auf die Rufe zu achten, ins Schlafzimmer.

Sobald er im Schlafzimmer stand, holte er erstmal tief Luft. Dass Luca wirklich so frech sein würde... er hatte eher mit einem ähnlichen Auftritt gerechnet, wie er ihn gestern wohl bei Jannik hingelegt hatte, aber nicht das hier!

Er hörte noch immer das Klopfen an der Wohnungstür, reagierte aber nicht darauf. Stattdessen suchte er Lucas Sachen zusammen. "Ich werf dir deine Sachen gleich raus", rief er durch die Wohnung in der Hoffnung, dass Luca ihn hörte.

Kurz durchsuchte er Lucas Sachen, bis er seinen Wohnungsschlüssel gefunden hatte. Den würde er Luca unter keinen Umständen wieder geben!  
Dann raffte er die Sachen zusammen und klemmte sie sich unter einen Arm - in der anderen Hand hielt er sein Handy.

Luca hämmerte nach wie vor gegen die Tür, hatte nun aber angefangen ihn dabei auch noch wüst zu beschimpfen.

Lewis trat neben die Tür und zückte sein Handy. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und fotografierte.  
"Hier und schön freundlich", sagte Lewis und warf Luca die Klamotten vor die Füße.

Ehe Luca ihn zurückdrängen konnte, schlug er die Tür wieder zu.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen spähte Lewis durch den Spion und beobachtete, wie Luca in Windeseile die Klamotten zusammenraffte und dabei weiter vor sich hin schimpfte.

Erst, als Luca die Treppe runterlief, konnte er wieder durchatmen.

In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy und fast schon erschrocken zuckte er zusammen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung erschien Renés Foto auf dem Display. "Oh", machte er und ging ran. "René..."

"Wo bleibst du denn?" fragte René. "Ich musste mir schon ne Vorspeise bestellen, weil ich sonst angefangen hätte am Tisch zu knabbern. Und du weißt, wie Alfredo dazu steht."

"René, es tut mir leid... ich komm so schnell ich kann."

René lachte leise. "Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass bei dir alles ok ist. Soll ich schon mal bestellen? Alfredo hat seine Pilzsauce auf der Tageskarte."

"Dann bestell für mich, und für dich auch. Ich komme."

"Dann bis gleich", verabschiedete sich René und legte auf.

Lewis ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich um, schließlich war er dafür überhaupt nach Hause gekommen.  
Fertig umgezogen machte er sich dann auf schnellstem Weg auf ins Restaurant.

Alfredo hatte noch nicht serviert, als er sich zu René setzte.

"Ich hab dir auch was zu trinken bestellt", sagte René und deutete auf ein Glas mit Wasser vor Lewis.

"Danke", lächelte Lewis. Er nahm das Glas und trank langsam, und jetzt fühlte er, wie er allmählich ruhiger wurde.

"Alles ok?" fragte René nach einem Moment.

"Ich glaub schon", murmelte Lewis.

"Was ist?"

Lewis zögerte kurz, dann zückte er das Handy und rief eines der Fotos von Luca auf.

"Das... oh... OH!" sagte René.

"So hat er auf meinem Bett gelegen, als ich nach Hause kam."

"Er hat... auf dich gewartet? Nackt?" fragte René fassungslos.

"Ja, nackt mit leiser Musik und zugezogenen Vorhängen."

"Und... hat er echt gedacht, dass du darauf reinfällst?"

"Scheint so. Er war ziemlich von sich überzeugt."

"Das ist ja noch dreister als der Auftritt gestern bei Jannik."

Lewis nickte. "Er hatte halt mehr... Vorbereitungszeit... Du, sag mal, hast du Janniks Nummer?"

"Na möchtest du jetzt doch mit ihm sprechen?" fragte René grinsend.

"Ich würd ihm gern ein Bild schicken", grinste Lewis diabolisch.

René lachte auf. "Oh, das wird ihm bestimmt gefallen. Warte, ich schick dir die Nummer per SMS."  
Sekunden später tippte Lewis. [Schöne Grüße von unserem Ex-Freund ;)], dazu sandte er eines der Fotos.


	21. Spontantreffen

Es dauerte bis nach dem zweiten Training, dass Jannik das Bild entdeckte. Ein wenig skeptisch hatte er die Nachricht von der unbekannten Nummer geöffnet und starrte nun komplett sprachlos auf das Bild von Marvin.

Splitterfasernackt. Dazu der Kommentar, [Schöne Grüße von unserem Ex-Freund ;)] Das konnte nur von Lewis kommen.

"Jannik, ist alles ok bei dir?"

"Ja...", murmelte Jannik. "Ich glaub schon."

Clemens trat zu ihm. "Schon wieder Marvin?"

"Nein." Ein unwillkürliches Grinsen schob sich auf Janniks Lippen, dann zeigte er Clemens das Bild.

"Das... oh", machte Clemens und lachte auf. "Was hat Lewis denn mit dem angestellt?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich muss sagen, mir gefällt das Bild."

"Mir auch", sagte Clemens und grinste noch breiter. "Muss kalt gewesen sein, wenn ich ihn mir so genauer ansehe. Ich mein, da braucht man ja fast ne Lupe, um was zu erkennen..."

Jannik nickte, während er leicht kicherte. "Sieht auf jeden Fall ungemütlich aus."

"Na dann hoffen wir mal, dass er seine Lektion jetzt gelernt hat und euch in Ruhe lässt."

"Ich glaub, das hier ist...deutlich."

"Du hast jetzt Lewis Nummer. Frag ihn doch mal, ob er sich mit dir treffen möchte", schlug Clemens vor.

Etwas zögerte Jannik, dann wählte er kurzerhand.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Lewis sich meldete. "Hi - hat das Foto dir gefallen?"

"Oh ja, sehr", grinste Jannik. "Danke für die Aufmunterung.

"Na dann hatte Lucas Überfall ja doch was gutes", sagte Lewis.

"Danke, dass du dieses... preisverdächtige Foto gleich weitergeschickt hast."

"Wenn es einer zu würdigen weiß, dann du. Wie... wie geht’s dir denn so?"

"Geht so", meinte Jannik ehrlich. "So ganz kann ichs noch immer nicht glauben. Ich mein, dass irgendwie alles gelogen war."

"Es ist scheiße", sagte Lewis leise.

"Ja", bestätigte Jannik. "Und man hat ihm einfach so vertraut."

Lewis schwieg einen Moment. "René meinte, wir sollten uns mal treffen und in Ruhe reden", sagte er dann leise. "Ich hab gleich noch nen Pressetermin und irgendwie... fällt es mir schwer am Telefon darüber zu reden."

"Wann bist du fertig mit dem Termin?" fragte Jannik nach.

"Ist für ne Stunde angesetzt."

Jannik überlegte. "Soll ich dann zu dir kommen?"

"Wenn dir das passt. Lad doch Clemens mit in den Wagen und schmeiß ihn bei René aus. Wo wir ihnen in der letzten Zeit so auf die Nerven gegangen sind..."

"Hast recht, dann können wir den beiden auch ein Treffen schenken."

"Und Clemens hat auch meine Adresse. Glaub ich zumindest", sagte Lewis grinsend. "Wenn nicht, schreib mir ne Nachricht, dann schick ich dir die Daten."

"Wir fahren erstmal los", erklärte Jannik. "Ich meld mich, wenn es nötig wird."

"Ok. Dann bis später."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Jannik und sah dann Clemens an. "Lust auf einen Ausflug?"

"Ausflug?" fragte Clemens, der nur mit einem Ohr hingehört hatte.

"Ja, Lust? Du hast doch keine Termine mehr, oder?"

"Ich bin frei wie ein Vogel. Und such nach ner Möglichkeit mich vor nem Karaoke-Abend zu drücken, den Felix plant. Also ja, wo auch immer es hin geht, ich bin dabei", sagte Clemens. "Aber wir müssen schnell und leise verschwinden, ehe Felix uns einfängt."

"Okay", grinste Jannik und beschloss in diesem Moment, erstmal nicht zu sagen wo sie hinfahren wollten.

"Dann los, raus mit uns", sagte Clemens und scheuchte Jannik aus der Kabine.

Jannik sah sich nicht mehr zu Felix um, als sie den Raum verließen und dann durch den Gang abhauten.

"Puh, das war knapp", meinte Clemens, als sie in Janniks Wagen sagten. "Karaoke, also wirklich..."

"Wieso? Gut, man blamiert sich, aber man kann so schön über die anderen lachen."

Clemens schnaubte. "Einmal, mein Lieber. Per und ich auf der Bühne im Duett. Baby one more time von Britney Spears. Das hat mich für alle Zeiten von jeglicher Karaoke-Euphorie geheilt."

"Baby one more time?", fragte Jannik und fing an zu lachen. Er stellte es sich bildlich vor, was es unmöglich machte zu lachen aufzuhören.

"Ja lach du nur", sagte Clemens, musste aber auch grinsen.

"Es muss großartig gewesen sein. Schade, dass ich da nicht dabei war."

"Es war nicht großartig. Ganz und gar nicht. Und ich hab danach wenigstens noch genug Würde und Verstand gehabt, um nicht auch noch My Heart will go on zu singen. Das hat Per dann mit Tim geschmettert. Also mit Boro."

"Oh Gott, diese Bilder krieg ich nie wieder aus dem Kopf!"

Clemens lachte. "Ja, du hast ein paar denkwürdige Partys verpasst. Wir haben danach allerdings beschlossen, dass wir Per von jeder Karaokemaschine fernhalten, oder ihn dann zumindest nur Wasser trinken lassen. Alles andere ist eine ganz böse Kombi."

"Schade, dass er nicht mehr hier ist."

"Ja. Ich vermiss ihn manchmal schrecklich. Es war eine schöne Zeit mit ihm. Aber er fühlt sich wohl in London und hat einen Traum verwirklicht. Und unsere Freundschaft hat ja auch gehalten. Das ist das wichtigste."

Jannik zögerte bei der nächsten Frage. "Hattet ihr was miteinander?"

Clemens sah zur Seite und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... geb zu, dass ich ein paar Wochen schrecklich verschossen in ihn war. Gleich nach meinem Wechsel nach Bremen. Aber... Per hat mir auf sehr einfühlsame Weise klar gemacht, dass er kein Interesse an Männern hat. Er würde sich aber geschmeichelt fühlen", grinste Clemens.

"Na, das hilft ja auch extrem weiter", knurrte Jannik.

Clemens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war ehrlich. Und nicht jeder Mann hätte so reagiert."

"Das stimmt. Außerdem ist es gut, wenn es raus ist."

"Es war das Beste, was uns passieren konnte. Ich wusste danach, dass ich Per alles anvertrauen konnte und er es niemals weiter erzählen würde."

"So einen Freund hatte ich auch. In Hoffenheim. Wir telefonieren noch immer oft."

"Auch ein Fußballer?"

"Nein, wir haben uns über einen Kollegen kennengelernt."

"Auch nicht verkehrt, wenn man seine Freundschaften außerhalb des Fußballs hat."

"Sind nicht viele. Ein paar Freunde in Kopenhagen, und halt Tobias in Hoffenheim."

Clemens nickte. "Mehr als ein paar hab ich auch nicht."

"Es ist nicht einfach, Leute kennenzulernen", meinte Jannik.

"Leute kennenlernen schon, aber Freundschaften aufzubauen ist nicht einfach."

"Ja, das meinte ich auch eher. Potentielle Freunde erkennen."

"Sag mal, wohin entführst du mich eigentlich?" fragte Clemens.

"Mal sehen", meinte Jannik wage und behielt dabei ein Pokerface.

"Bekomm ich nicht mal einen Tipp?"

"Nö", grinste Jannik, der jetzt auf die Autobahn fuhr. Clemens würde es eh gleich erraten.

Und tatsächlich legte sich fünf Minuten später ein Lächeln auf Clemens Lippen. "Die Strecke kommt mir bekannt vor."

"Echt, du warst hier schon mal? Ach ja, Auswärtsspiel beim HSV."

"Blödmann", grinste Clemens. "Wie komm ich denn zu der Ehre? Triffst du dich mit Lewis?"

"Ja, genau. Wir wollten uns dann doch mal treffen. Er hat jetzt noch einen Termin, aber wenn wir da sind, wird er fertig sein."

"Und ich setz mich ab und besuch meinen Torhüter", sagte Clemens lächelnd.

"Das war die Idee dahinter", nickte Jannik.

"Danke. Das ist echt ne super Idee von dir."

"Wir müssen uns ja bei euch mal revanchieren."

"Ach Quatsch. Dafür gibt’s keinen Grund."

"Oh doch, ihr ward beide gute Freunde. Außerdem ist es doch kein Ding, dich mal nach Hamburg zu entführen."

"Da lass ich mich gern hin entführen", lachte Clemens. 

"Wusste ichs doch!"

"René wird sich auch über die Überraschung freuen."

"Wir müssen nur überlegen, wie wir das dann heute Abend machen. Also, wie du dann morgen nach Hause kommst..."

"Du kannst gern bei René im Gästezimmer schlafen", bot Clemens an.

"Das wäre schön. Ich will mich Lewis nicht aufdrängen, weißt du?"

"Ach Lewis hat mit sowas kein Problem", grinste Clemens. 

"Mal gucken", meinte Jannik zurückhaltend. "Wir kennen uns ja kaum. Außerdem haben wir uns ja gegenseitig den Freund ausgespannt."

"Naja... ausgespannt würde ich das nun nicht nennen", schnaubte Clemens.

"Nein, nicht ganz. Aber trotzdem ist es komisch... Der Typ hat schließlich mit meinem Freund gefickt."

"Mhm... stimmt. Es ist eine komische Situation in der ihr da seid."

"Deswegen wird’s wohl besser sein, wenn ich bei René penne."

"Wir bereiten das Gästezimmer für dich vor", versprach Clemens.

"Danke, das ist lieb von euch."

"Kein Problem."

Sie unterhielten sich weiter, bis sie kurz vor Hamburg waren, dann begann Clemens ihn durch den Verkehr zu leiten, bis zur Alster, an der René wohnte.

"René wohnt aber echt schön", sagte Jannik.

"Ja, wir sind beide glücklich über die Wohnung. Magst du kurz mit hochkommen, oder willst du gleich weiterfahren?"

"Ich fahr gleich weiter", sagte Jannik. 

"Gut. Adresse hast du?"

"Ähm... nee. Lewis meinte, du hättest sie?"

Clemens zückte sein Handy und rief den Eintrag in seinen Kontakten auf. "Hier."

Schnell tippte Jannik die Daten in sein Navi ein und lächelte Clemens an. "Dann bis später. Und viel Spaß mit René."

"Und dir mit Lewis."

"Bis nachher", sagte Jannik und wartete, bis Clemens ausgestiegen war, um weiter zu Lewis zu fahren.

Ein wenig nervös brachte er die letzten zwei, drei Kilometer hinter sich.

Schließlich blieb er fast fünf Minuten im Wagen sitzen, ehe er den Mut fand, auszusteigen und bei Lewis zu klingen.

Einen kleinen Moment musste er warten, dann ertönte der Summer, und Jannik konnte die Tür aufdrücken.  
Schnell lief er nach oben und wurde an der Wohnungstür schon von Lewis erwartet.

"Hey", lächelte Lewis ihn an und hieß ihn willkommen.

"Hallo Lewis", sagte Jannik.

"Komm erstmal rein. Willst du was trinken?"

"Ja gern", sagte Jannik und folgte Lewis in die Wohnung.

"Wasser, Cola, Saft?"

"Wasser", sagte Jannik.

"Gern", nickte Lewis und holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche.

Jannik setzte sich währenddessen schon einmal aufs Sofa und sah sich dabei im Wohnzimmer um.  
Es war geschmackvoll eingerichtet, ein paar Bilder, helle Wände, dunkle Möbel.  
Irgendwie hatte er sich Lewis Wohnung anders vorgestellt.

Aber es gefiel ihm.


	22. Frosch oder Prinz

"So, einmal das Wasser", sagte Lewis und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Danke", lächelte Jannik und nahm ihm das Wasser ab.

Lewis lächelte zurück und trank dann einen Schluck. "Ist komisch, oder?" fragte er dann.

"Hier mit dem Ex von deinem Ex zu sitzen?"

"Ja... und zu wissen, dass wir zeitgleich mit ihm..."

"Ganz zeitgleich ja nicht", grinste Jannik schief, und sofort blitzte ein unerwünschtes Bild in seinem Kopf auf.

Lewis lachte auf. "Na das hätte Luca vermutlich am besten gefallen."

"Luca...", murmelte Jannik. "Bei mir hieß der Typ Marvin."

"Wir können ihn auch Arsch nennen, das passt eh besser", meinte Lewis.

"Ja, sollten wir." Aber irgendwie fiel es Jannik noch immer schwer.

Lewis musterte ihn. "Nimmt dich noch ganz schön mit, hm?"

"Ja, schon. Ich meine - ich muss doch echt dumm gewesen sein, dass ich das nicht gemerkt habe."

"Dann war ich genauso dumm."

"Hätten wir nicht was merken müssen?"

"Wie denn? Er hatte immer für alles eine völlig logische Erklärung."

"Dass er viel auf der Baustelle ist", nickte Jannik.

"Und bei mir war er Pilot. Natürlich war er da viel unterwegs."

"Er wusste verdammt viel über seinen Job. Jedenfalls konnte er das gut vortäuschen."

"Aber weißt du denn wirklich, was man da so arbeitet? Ich meine, die Sachen musste nur halbwegs plausible klingen - wir haben doch keine Ahnung von den Berufen."

"Dann hat er eine gute Fantasie. Und sich das angelesen, was er braucht. Hm, oder aufmerksam die Sendung mit der Maus geguckt? Da gab’s zumindest mal eine Flughafenfolge."

Lewis nickte. "Oder er arbeitet wirklich da. Halt nicht als Pilot sondern in der Verwaltung oder so."

"Und gleichzeitig bei der Elbphilharmonie?"

"Hm, nein... ach ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte Lewis. "Er hat uns jedenfalls von vorn bis hinten verarscht."

"Und das ziemlich gekonnt."

"Wie lange warst du mit ihm zusammen?" fragte Lewis.

"Halbes Jahr, etwa. Kurz, nachdem ich hergekommen bin."

Lewis schnaubte. "Da war ich schon mit ihm zusammen."

Jannik nickte leicht. "Tut mir leid."

"Hey, das war kein Vorwurf. Jedenfalls nicht gegen dich. Du wusstest es ja nicht."

Jannik nickte leicht. "Ist einfach total kacke. Und wir haben ihm vertraut. Warum eigentlich? Da kommt so ein Kerl, und man lässt alles mit sich machen."

"Er... war süß. Charmant. Nett..."

"Witzig. Und ziemlich... heiß."

"Das auch." Lewis hatte das ziemlich trocken rausgebracht, und Jannik nickte auch nur. "Hat... hat er dir irgendwas erklärt? Also warum er das gemacht hat?" fragte Lewis.

"Er?", fragte Jannik nach. "Ich hab doch Schuld. Aber er würde mir noch eine Chance geben."

"Wie du hast Schuld?"

"Na, hat Marvin gesagt. Wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich falsch gemacht habe, dann sollte ich mal nachdenken, oder so."

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Der hat doch den Arsch offen. Bei mir legt er sich nackt ins Bett, als wär er Gottes Geschenk an die Männer und dir kommt er mit der Schuldmasche?"

"Na, wenn das eine nicht klappt, muss man was anderes probieren."

"Und jetzt ist er mit beiden Varianten gescheitert - was plant er dann als nächste?"

"Zumindest kommt er bei mir nicht mehr rein", zuckte Jannik mit den Schultern.

"Bei mir auch nicht. Außer er hat sich Schlüssel nachmachen lassen."

"Glaub ich eher nicht. Ähm - hoffe ich nicht."

Lewis grinste schief. "Überraschen würde mich inzwischen nichts mehr."

"Also Schloss austauschen?"

Lewis zögerte, dann nickte er. "Ich bin da vielleicht ein bisschen paranoid, aber... ich bin auch ein gebranntes Kind."

"Hast du sowas schon mal erlebt?"

"Nicht, dass mein Freund ein Doppelleben führt, aber... meine Ma sagt immer, dass ich einen komplizierten Männergeschmack hab."

"Komplizierter Männergeschmack klingt... problematisch."

"Ja... der Typ vor Luca, war hinter meiner Kohle her und hat nach der Trennung ein paar Sachen mitgehen lassen", erzählte Lewis. "Der Typ davor hatte eine leicht aggressive Ader. Ich hab Schluss gemacht, ehe es mal wirklich knallen konnte. Der Typ davor - mit dem war ich aber auch nur ein paar Wochen zusammen - hatte ein Drogenproblem. Ähm... hab ich was vergessen? Oh ja, Johann hat mich gestalkt und wollte André vermöbeln, weil wir angeblich was miteinander hatten."

Jannik schluckte leicht. "Das ist tatsächlich ein komplizierter Männergeschmack. Da war Marvin... Luca ja noch ein Lichtblick."

"Dachten meine Eltern auch", grinste Lewis schief. "Aber war irgendwie klar, dass der Mann einen Fehler haben musste. Schließlich steh... stand ich auf ihn."

"Tut mir leid, dass du so ein Pech mit Männern hattest", meinte Jannik.

Lewis lächelte. "Hey, das muss es nicht. Irgendwo gibt’s bestimmt auch einen ganz normalen Typen, der es mit mir aushält. Und du weißt ja - wenn man vom Pferd gefallen ist, dann soll man schnell wieder aufsteigen. Ich bin noch jung, ich geb die Hoffnung nicht auf."

"Vielleicht solltest du deinen nächsten Freund mal von unabhängiger Stelle prüfen lassen. Stiftung Männertest oder so."

Lewis lachte auf. "Super Idee! Hast du die Adresse für mich?"

Jannik lächelte leicht, es war schön, dass Lewis immer so fröhlich war. "Ich such noch, ich möchte meinen nächsten Versuch auch gern prüfen lassen."

"Meinst du Clemens und René sind dafür geeignet?" überlegte Lewis.

"Sie werden nicht alles rausfinden können, aber zumindest einen ersten Test...", meinte Jannik.

"Na einige Dinge sollen die auch nicht prüfen. Das mit dem... Körpergefühl und so, das nehm ich selbst in die Hand", meinte Lewis zwinkernd.

"Also kein Rundumtest?"

Lewis lachte erneut. "Nein."

"Aber ich denke, es ist vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn wir auch ein bisschen die Augen aufhalten."

"Ja... aber woran erkennt man den Frosch und woran den Prinzen? Das merkt man doch immer erst, wenn es zu spät ist..."

Jannik zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und nach den Reinfällen findest du Marvin und alles ist toll... bis er auf einmal auch mit mir ins Bett steigt."

"Luca war auch ein Frosch. Allerdings mit einer guten Prinz-Maske...", seufzte Lewis.

"Und hinterher umso schleimiger."

"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm? Mit Luca-Marvin oder Marvin-Luca oder wie auch immer er heißt?"

Jannik zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weißt du etwas, was echt war?"

"Keine Ahnung. Oder doch. Er steht eindeutig auf blonde Männer."

"Egal, ob klein oder groß - aber vom Alter her dann doch ähnlich."

"Ja, ein bisschen jünger als er selbst aber nicht zu viel. Und ich... ich denke seine Adresse müsste stimmen. Denn René hatte schon Recht, er muss noch ne eigene Wohnung haben. Er hat zwar ein paar Sachen hier bei mir, aber das ist nicht seine komplette Garderobe."

"Buchholz?", fragte Jannik nach.

"Ja genau. Ich war aber noch nie dort. Du?"

"Nein", schüttelte Jannik den Kopf. "Aber das können wir ja ändern."

"Du willst hinfahren?" fragte Lewis.

"Du nicht?"

"Doch, aber... nicht nur so. Ich möchte... es ihm heimzahlen, dass er mich - uns - so benutzt hat. Ich möchte ihm auch wehtun."

Jannik lächelte. "Ich bin dabei!"

"Dann müssen wir uns nur was ausdenken."

"Deine Fotos... daraus könnte man etwas machen", schlug Jannik vor

"Die Nackedei-Bilder?"

"Ja, genau. Die sind doch für ihn richtig peinlich."

"Ja", sagte Lewis und grinste. "Hast du gesehen, wie klein sein Schwanz darauf ist?"

"Ziemlich klein..."

"Also... was wollen wir mit den Bildern von Lucas ´Mini-Schwänzchen anfangen?"

"An Laternenpfähle heften?"

Lewis grinste breit. "Jannik, du gefällst mir!"

Jannik erwiderte das Grinsen.

"Und wo starten wir unsere süße kleine Flyer-Aktion?"

"Na, in Buchholz?"

Lewis nickte heftig. "Hm, heute ist es ein bisschen spät und wir müssen die Sachen ja auch noch ausdrucken und so... wir wärs nach dem Wochenende? Ihr spielt Sonntag, oder?"

"Ja, genau. Ab Montagvormittag hätte ich dann frei. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

"Frei nicht, aber wir haben nur eine Trainingseinheit. Außer wir losen wieder total ab, dann gibt’s vermutlich Straftraining."

"Ihr lost schon nicht ab", war Jannik zuversichtlich.

Lewis zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Na wenn du meinst..."

"Ich drück euch die Daumen. Mal gucken, vielleicht kann ich das Spiel sogar sehen. Zusammen mit Clemens."

"Ich denke da wirst du Clemens nicht überreden müssen."

Jannik lachte. "Ich glaub auch..."

Lewis lächelte, dann seufzte er. "Meinst du wir werden auch mal so glücklich wie die beiden?"

"Ich bin mir sicher. Und du bist bestimmt schon auf genug Idioten reingefallen."

"Das hoffe ich sehr."

"Ich glaub ganz fest daran. Und ich hoffe, dass ich nicht ganz so viele Idioten durchstehen muss wie du."

"Ein toller Kerl wie du? Ganz bestimmt nicht."

"Und warum hattest du dann so viel Pech?"

"Tja, ich bin nicht so leicht zu Händeln. Ich bin extrem stur, hab nen ziemlich eigenwilligen Humor - und steh offenbar nur auf Typen, die nicht gut für mich sind."

"Quatsch, du bist gar nicht so falsch - im Gegenteil. Man fühlt sich einfach wohl bei dir."

"Gutaussehend und charmant - boah Jannik, du kannst einem wirklich den Abend versüßen", sagte Lewis lächelnd. "Und ich bin ein extrem schlechter Gastgeber. Hast du Hunger? Du hast doch bestimmt noch gar kein Abendbrot gehabt."

"Ein schlechter Gastgeber hätte gar nicht dran gedacht", meinte Jannik, dem Lewis' Kompliment gut taten. 'Abend versüßen', hatte er gesagt. "Aber Essen klingt gar nicht schlecht.“

"Dann komm mal mit und wir gucken, was mein Kühlschrank so für uns hat."

Jannik stand auf, und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche.

"Ich war vorhin noch einkaufen", sagte Lewis. "Aber ich hab keinen Plan, was du magst, deshalb guck einfach mal durch, worauf du Lust hast."

"Oh, gut gefüllt", grinste Jannik und wühlte sich durch. "Das ist aber wirklich... kreativ."

Lewis lachte auf. "Kein Wort über englische Küche, du Däne du!"

"Ey, immerhin packen wir mehr auf unsere belegten Brote als nur schnöde Gurkenscheiben!"

"Hast du schon mal an einer wirklichen Tea-Time teilgenommen?" fragte Lewis.

"Nein...?"

"Dann kannst du auch gar nichts zu dem Thema sagen", grinste Lewis. "Und fürs Protokoll - ich liebe diese Kinderwurst. Du weißt schon, die wie ein Bärchen aussieht oder mit nem Gesicht. Die aufs Brot... mhm, sehr lecker!"

"Bärchenwurst? Ähm.. .die hier?", holte Jannik eine Packung aus dem Kühlschrank. "Engländer!"

"Meine!" sagte Lewis und schnappte ihm die Packung aus der Hand. "Ich hab aber auch Schinken und Käse da."

"Stinkender Käse?"

"Nein, ganz harmloser Butterkäse."

"Schade... aber Schinken ist auch okay."

Lewis nickte und holte den Aufschnitt aus dem Kühlschrank. Dazu hatte er sein Lieblingsbrot vom Bäcker geholt, das er jetzt aufschnitt.

"Na das sieht immerhin wie richtiges gutes Brot aus", bemerkte Jannik.

"Ja, da bin ich deutsch, was das angeht."

"Du hast auch Gurken und Tomaten da... wollen wir nen kleinen Salat dazu machen?" schlug Jannik vor.

"Irgendwo müsste auch noch Feta sein, in Öl, guckst du mal in den Schrank neben dem Kühlschrank?"

Jannik nickte. Nach ein wenig suchen fand er den Feta und stellte ihn zu den Tomaten und Gurken auf die Arbeitsfläche.  
Lewis reichte ihm ein Messer, und gemeinsam begannen sie zu schnippeln.

"Wie groß genau bist du eigentlich?" fragte Lewis irgendwann.

"Keine zwei Meter - aber fast. Warum?"

"Nur so", meinte Lewis und zerteilte eine weitere Tomate. "Ist es anstrengend?"

"Was?"

"Das Küssen natürlich! Ich mein, du musst dich ständig runterbeugen. Das geht doch ins Kreuz..."

Jannik lachte. "Ich könnte dich auch einfach hochheben, du Stöpsel", meinte er und trat an Lewis um ihn tatsächlich anzuheben.

Lewis zückte sein Messer und grinste Jannik an. "Nanana, mein Freundchen. Wer weiß denn, wo du mit deinen Händen schon alles warst."

Jannik lachte. "Meine Hände sind ganz brav. Und frisch gewaschen, sonst würd ich ja kein Gemüse schnippeln."

"Das behaupten sie alle", grinste Lewis.

"Pah, glaub doch, was du willst", lachte Jannik.

"Und jetzt zurück zu deinen Gurken!"

"Nur, wenn du dich um die Tomaten kümmerst."

"Na ich bin mit meinen Tomaten schon viel weiter als du mit den Gurken", behauptete Lewis und spießte eine Tomatenhälfte mit dem Messer auf.

"Die musst du ja auch nur würfeln. Ich hab vieeel mehr Arbeit damit."

"Aber die Tomaten sind viel glitschiger."

"Och, du armer!", heuchelte Jannik Mitleid.

"Ja genau, hab Mitleid", grinste Lewis.

"Ein bisschen. Morgen."

Lewis streckte ihm die Zunge raus und würfelte die Tomaten fertig. "So mache hinne, ich hab Hunger."

Jannik schnitt den letzten Gurkenwürfel, dann gab er sein Werk in die Schüssel. "Zwiebeln dazu?"

"Wenn du welche findest, gern", grinste Lewis.

"Ein zwiebelfeier Haushalt?"

"Im Moment leider schon."

"Dann ohne Zwiebeln", nickte Jannik und öffnete das Glas mit dem eingelegten Feta.

Sie füllten alles in eine große Schüssel und vermengten das Ganze dann. "Sieht doch gut aus", meinte Lewis.

"Ja, ich glaub, ist lecker", stimmte Jannik zu. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und sah Lewis auffordernd an.

"Immer mit der Ruhe. Zu einem guten Abendessen gehört auch eine gute Tasse Tee", sagte Lewis. „Magst du überhaupt Tee, sonst kannst du gern auch was anderes haben."

"Da kommt dann der Engländer durch, was?", grinste Jannik. "Aber Tee ist in Ordnung."

"Schwarzer?" fragte Lewis, während er den Wasserkocher befüllte. 

"Gern. Wie trinkst du ihn?"

"Morgens mit Milch und Zucker, Abends nur mit Zucker", grinste Lewis.

Jannik erwiderte das Grinsen. "Aber sonst habt ihr Engländer keinen an der Klatsche, oder?"

"Ich bin total normal!" behauptete Lewis und holte dann zwei Teetassen aus dem Schrank.

"Für einen Engländer vielleicht..."

"Nur zur Hälfte!"

"Wie schlimm müssen dann ganze Engländer sein?"

"Seid ihr Dänen alle so frech?" fragte Lewis und begann losen Tee in zwei Tee-Eier zu füllen.

"Halb-Däne", betonte Jannik.

Lewis lachte leise. "Wir sind also beide Mischlinge."

"Bastarde", lachte auch Jannik.

"Hartes Schicksal, dass wir da teilen."

"Ja, schrecklich. Die Frage ist nur, welche Seite ist die Schlimmere?"

"Nein, das siehst du falsch. Wir haben von beiden Seiten das Beste mitbekommen", sagte Lewis und goss den Tee auf. Dann trug er die beiden Tassen zum Tisch und stellte noch ein kleines Schälchen für die Tee-Eier daneben. "Drei Minuten ziehen lassen."

"Danke", lächelte Jannik. "Und - so wie du das siehst, das gefällt mir."

Lewis erwiderte das Lächeln. "So und jetzt lassen wir es uns schmecken."

"Ja, guten Appetit", wünschte Jannik.


	23. Kissen, Decken und ein Maßband

Die beiden bedienten sich am Salat und schmierten sich dann ihre Brote. Dabei unterhielten sie sich, ganz allgemein und nicht über ihren gemeinsamen Ex.

"Wie hast du eigentlich deinen Abend geplant?" fragte Lewis.

"René hat mich eingeladen bei ihm zu schlafen, aber ein bisschen würd ich gern noch bei dir bleiben."

"Du kannst auch hier pennen. Oder ist das zu seltsam?"

"Nein, wieso? Dann muss ich nachher nicht mehr los - und stör die beiden nicht."

"Ok - Pyjama-Party!" grinste Lewis breit.

Jannik stutzte, dann lachte er. "Pyjama-Party klingt prima. Ich sag dann nur kurz René bescheid, ja?"

"Mach das, ich bereite solange mal das Gästebett vor", meinte Lewis.

"Danke", lächelte Jannik ihn an und zückte schnell sein Handy.

Clemens hatte ihm vorhin noch Renés Nummer gegeben und die wählte er nun.

"Hey, Jannik", wurde er gleich begrüßt.

"Hi René. Ich will euch auch gar nicht lange stören und nur bescheid sagen, dass ich bei Lewis penne."

"Oh - das klingt, als würdet ihr euch gut verstehen."

"Ja", sagte Jannik. "Er ist nett. Und sehr lustig."

"Er ist ein Spinner, aber ein lieber", bestätigte René.

"Ja, das trifft es ziemlich gut."

"Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß, euch beiden."

"Euch auch", grinste Jannik breit.

"Werden wir haben", lachte René.

"Ich hol Clemens dann morgen früh wieder ab."

"Ich werds ihm ausrichten."

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Jannik und legte auf, ehe er aufstand und nach Lewis suchte.

Hinter der ersten Tür verbarg sich offenbar Lewis Schlafzimmer, also versuchte er es mit der Tür gegenüber.  
Hier stand Lewis und kämpfte mit dem Bettbezug.

Einen Moment sah Jannik ihm schmunzelnd zu, dann trat er zu Lewis. "Brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Kommst du mich zu retten?"

"Klar, ich rette dich vor dem bösen Bettzeug."

Lewis lachte leise und befreite sich aus dem Bezug. Schnell und geschickt hatte Jannik ihn dann über die Decke gezogen.

"Du machst das sehr gut Jannik. Sehr elegant", meinte Lewis grinsend.

Unwillkürlich streckte sich Jannik etwas, als er die Decke auf das Bett legte.

Lewis lachte erneut. "So, mein großgewachsener Freund. Hast du Schlafzeug dabei? Denn ich fürchte, meine Sachen passen dir einfach nicht."

"Hab ich mit, unten im Wagen. Wollte ja bei René schlafen."

"Dann ist ja gut."

"Ich hol den Rucksack kurz hoch, ja?"

"Ja mach das", nickte Lewis.

Jannik ließ die Wohnungstür offen stehen und lief schnell runter um seine Sachen zu holen.  
Es war schon seltsam, dass er nun wirklich bei Lewis übernachten würde. Aber... es fühlte sich richtig an. Und Lewis war wirklich ein sehr putziges Kerlchen.

Sie würden viel Spaß haben bei ihrer Pyjama-Party!

Grinsend trug Jannik seine Tasche wieder nach oben.

Er brachte sie gleich ins Gästezimmer, in dem Lewis auf ihn wartete. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen, sah Jannik, dass Lewis ein Maßband in der Hand hielt.

"Was willst du damit?", fragte Jannik irritiert.

"Ich habe das Bett ausgemessen", sagte Lewis, als wäre das die einzige logische Erklärung.

"Ach so, klar - mach ich auch regelmäßig. Nicht, dass es auf einmal wächst."

"Hm, das wär in dem Fall ganz praktisch denk ich. Ich mein bei deiner Größe."

"Meinst du, ich pass nicht in dein Bett?"

"Doch das passt, das hab ich ja jetzt ausgemessen. Ich mache mir eher Sorgen um die Bettdecke."

"Ich kann mir einfach Socken anziehen, dann geht das schon." Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.

Lewis sah ihn entrüstet an. "Man geht nicht mit Socken ins Bett!"

Jannik starrte ihn an. "Und wenn man kalte Füße hat?"

"Nimmt man ne Wärmflasche."

"Die fällt aus dem Bett - und dann?"

"Warum fällt die denn aus dem Bett?" fragte Lewis.

"Bewegst du dich nicht im Bett?"

"Doch. Ok... ich seh schon, wir brauchen hier härtere Maßnahmen", sagte Lewis und stand auf. "Warte kurz."

Jannik setzte sich auf das Bett und sah ihm nach.

Wenig später kam Lewis mit einem Stapel Decken zurück. "Also... wie schnell wird dir kalt?"

Jannik starrte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "René hatte recht, du spinnst."

"René ist Torhüter der kann sowas gar nicht beurteilen", sagte Lewis. "Also: doll, nicht so doll?"

"Füße sind schon oft kalt", gab Jannik zu. "Sind schließlich weit weg."

Lewis nickte und ließ die unteren Decken einfach auf den Boden fallen. "Dann hätten wir das Model extra kuschelig. Das legst du dir einfach um die Füße, dann bleiben die schön mollig warm."

Die Decke war dick, flauschig und dunkelrot. "Die ist toll", meinte Jannik.

Lewis nickte. "Also, damit haben wir deine Füße wohl gerettet."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall", lächelte Jannik ihn an.

"Dann die nächste wichtige Frage: wie viele Kissen?"

"Das eine hier reicht", meinte Jannik.

"Wirklich?" fragte Lewis mit großen Augen.

"Ja - brauchst du mehr?"

Lewis nickte. "Ich habe ein dickes Kissen, das kommt unter das Kopfkissen - damit liegt man höher. Und dann hab ich zwei kleine Kuschelkissen."

"Kissensüchtling? Und was machst du im Hotel?"

"Die Kuschelkissen kommen mit und von der Rezeption lass ich mir ein Extra-Kopfkissen geben", sagte Lewis. "Alles gar kein Problem. Die hier in Hamburg kennen das schon, da liegen immer schon zwei Kopfkissen für mich bereit."

Jannik lächelte. Je mehr er von Lewis hörrte, desto sympathischer fand er ihn.

"Was ist?" fragte Lewis grinsend.

"Nichts. Ich könnte nur nie mit so vielen Kissen schlafen. Manchmal schieb ich das eine Kissen sogar weg und schlaf ganz ohne."

Völlig entsetzt sah Lewis ihn an. "Wie kannst du nur so grausam zu deinem Kissen sein? Auch ein Kissen hat eine Seele! Eine sehr verletzliche. Es ist nur da, um dich glücklich zu machen. Und was machst du?"

"Ähm - es darf sich schon noch an mich kuscheln. Nur nicht unter meinen Kopf. Das... der ist doch viel zu schwer für so ein armes Kissen."

Lewis sah ihn gespielt misstrauisch an. "Ich und meine Kissen, wir behalten dich im Auge mein Lieber."

"Ich würde nie ein Kissen unglücklich machen!", versprach Jannik.

"Puh", machte Lewis erleichtert. "Das beruhigt mich sehr."

Jannik sah Lewis noch einmal an. Der Junge hatte echt eine Meise - und trotzdem musste man ihn mögen. Oder gerade deswegen.  
Er hatte bisher kaum einen Menschen erlebt, der so schrullig war. Und mit seinen Ticks und Macken so offen umging. Der ihn mit seinem schrägen Humor immer wieder zum Lachen bringen konnte.

"So, dann sollten wir uns mal fertig machen", sagte Lewis.

"Fertig?"

"Naja... Pyjama-Party", sagte Lewis und sah auf Janniks Jeans. "Das ist kein Pyjama."

"Stimmt. Also muss ich mich umziehen?"

Lewis nickte. "Wenn du nicht zufällig zaubern kannst, dann wirst du dich ganz altmodisch umziehen müssen."

"Das mit dem Zaubern, das üb ich noch."

Lewis lachte. "Na dann. Ich zieh mich in meinem Schlafzimmer um. Bis gleich."

Jannik sah ihm kurz nach, dann zog er sich ebenfalls schnell um. Knielange, schwarze Shorts und ein schwarzes T-Shirt - er trug halt gerne schwarz.

Als Lewis zurückkam, musste Jannik erneut grinsen. Lewis trug ein graues Schlabbershirt mit einem großen gelben Smiley und dazu eine lockere rot-weiß karierte Jogginghose.  
Irgendwie passte es zu ihm - witzig, ein wenig verpeilt und irgendwie liebenswert.

"So, du bist also eher der dunkle Typ, ja?" fragte Lewis.

"Irgendwie schon, ja", nickte Jannik und ging im Geiste seinen Kleiderschrank durch. "Immerhin muss man sich dann keine Gedanken um die Kombination machen. Schwarz passt immer."

"Ist aber auch ganz schön... Naja schwarz halt."

"Klar, so ein sonniges Kerlchen wie du, das kann kein Schwarz tragen."

"Ach ein paar dunkle Sachen hab ich auch. Aber zum Schlafen muss man doch was fröhliches anziehen, damit man auch gute Träume hat."

"Nein, nein, etwas dunkles, damit das Bett sich nicht erschreckt, wenn man reinkommt und es nachher noch blendet."

Lewis schnaubte. "Du bist schon sehr seltsam."

"Bitte?" Jannik sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ach, das ist schon ok, Jannik. Ich mag dich trotzdem", grinste Lewis.

"Spinner", erwiderte Jannik. "So, und wie soll deine Pyjamaparty aussehen?"

"Tja... ich muss gestehen, dass die letzte Party dieser Art schon einige Jahre zurückliegt und wir beide glaub ich nicht mehr mit Matchbox Autos spielen", überlegte Lewis.

Jannik unterdrückte ein Grinsen. "Lego auch nicht?"

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ok wir können uns ja erstmal um das Partyessen kümmern", beschloss er.

"Was hast du so da?"

"Wir machen Popcorn", sagte Lewis.

"Oh - super", strahlte Jannik ihn an. "Und dann?"

"Ähm... das überlegen wir dann", grinste Lewis.

"Erst Popcorn, das ist gut." Jannik folgte Lewis in die Küche, wo der gleich seine Popcornmaschine rausholte. "Süß oder salzig?"

"Warum oder?"

"Guter Mann", grinste Jannik.

"Und beides in eine Schüssel? Für den Überraschungseffekt."

Jannik lachte. "Gute Idee."

"Okay, dann... holst du mal Popcorn und so aus dem Schrank. Neben dem Kühlschrank."

Inzwischen schloss Lewis das Gerät an. Jannik wühlte sich durch den Schrank, bis er alles gefunden hatte. Erst süß, dann salzig, eine riesige Schüssel voll, mit der Lewis Jannik einfach wieder ins Gästezimmer dirigierte.

"So... Vorschläge?" fragte Lewis.

"Lego fällt ja flach. Playstation? Film?"

"Ein bisschen zocken klingt doch gut", nickte Lewis.

"Zocken mit Überraschungspopcorn. Aber hier? Oder...?"

"Ne das machen wir bei mir im Schlafzimmer, da ist die PlayStation auch schon angeschlossen."

Jannik klemmte sich die weiche Wolldecke unter den Arm, dann nahm er kurzentschlossen auch noch die Bettdecke mit. "Pyjamaparty muss gemütlich sein."

Lewis lachte. "Völlig richtig erkannt."

Er führte Jannik ins Schlafzimmer, schaltete die Playstation an und kuschelte sich dann in seinen Kissenberg.

"Das du von den ganzen Kissen nicht erdrückt wirst...", murmelte Jannik.

"Sie kennen mich und sind vorsichtig. Außerdem kann ich mich ja auch wehren."

Jannik lachte und setzte sich neben ihn.

"So, und jetzt gut zudecken", grinste Lewis ihn an. "Nicht, dass deine armen Füße kalt werden.

"Jawohl!" sagte Jannik und kuschelte sich in die beiden Decken, die er mitgebracht hatte.

"So, Popcorn", zog Lewis die Schüssel heran und stellte sie zwischen sie.

Jannik griff zu. "Mhm, warmes Popcorn, lecker!"

"So, und jetzt zocken."

"Was spielen wir?" fragte Jannik.

"Ich dachte an Fifa?"

"Da bin ich dabei!"

"Dann los!"

Jannik griff sich einen der Controller und wartete, bis Lewis das Spiel gestartet hatte. Sie wählten ihre Mannschaften, dann spielten sie los.  
Dabei aßen sie von ihrem süß-salzigen Popcorn und warfen sich hin und wieder frotzelnde Bemerkungen zu.

Irgendwann, drückte Lewis plötzlich auf Pause und sah Jannik an.

"Was ist?", fragte Jannik ihn.

"Seit ich das mit Luca... erfahren hab, ist das hier der erste Abend an dem ich mich wieder wirklich wohlfühle", sagte Lewis leise. "Und ich... mit ihm konnte ich nie so rumblödeln. Er fand das unreif."

"Ja, er war ernst. Ich hab irgendwie nie viel mit ihm gemacht. Er hatte ja kaum Zeit, deswegen sind wir meistens schnell im Bett gelandet."

Lewis nickte und grinste schief. "Nicht, das dagegen was einzuwenden ist, aber... es gab nur die Arbeit und Sex. Sonst nichts."

"Hätte uns schon vorher auffallen müssen, dass da was faul war, oder?"

"Aber wir waren verliebt... und wie gesagt, ich bin da ja eh ein schlechter Maßstab..."

"Ja, verliebt... und er konnte gut reden."

"Konnte er? Er konnte einen überreden, ins Bett zu gehen. Aber... wirklich erzählt hat er nichts. Keine Freunde, keine Familie... nichts", murmelte Lewis. "Das wird mir jetzt erst wirklich klar."

"Das meinte ich. Er hat nicht viel gesagt, aber so, wie er es gesagt hatte, hat es einem gereicht.“

"Oh man... wir haben es ihm echt einfach gemacht, seine Masche durchzuziehen."

"Einfach nicht aufgepasst...", murmelte Jannik. "Einlullen lassen."

"Wir sind Idioten..."

„Ich lass jedenfalls erstmal die Finger von Männern", schwor sich Jannik.

Lewis seufzte. "Wär vermutlich besser, aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Ich kenne mich. Josh, mein kleiner Bruder, sagt immer das ich nicht allein sein kann."

"Versuch dich zurückzuhalten, bis dein Neuer den René-Clemens-Test bestanden hat."

"Ich versuchs. Und wenn ich es nicht tu, dann darfst du mir nen Klaps geben", sagte Lewis nun wieder grinsend.

"Mach ich", versprach Jannik, und das meinte er ernst. Irgendwie mochte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lewis noch einmal auf einen Idioten reinfiel.

Dieser fröhliche, lebenslustige kleine Kerl hatte wirklich was Besseres verdient. Jemand, der seine Verrücktheiten und Marotten zu schätzen wusste und sich an ihnen erfreute. Jemand, der ihn unterstützte und für ihn da war.

Jannik konnte sich vorstellen, dass Lewis auch seine Phasen hatte, in denen er sich einfach mal anlehnen wollte - und dann sollte sein Partner ihm eine Schulter geben.

"Hey", sagte Lewis. "Hab ich was Falsches gesagt? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus."

"Nein, hast du nicht", beruhigte ihn Jannik. "Ich hab nur dran gedacht... ich wünsche dir einfach, dass dein nächster wirklich Mr. Right ist."

"Das ist echt nett von dir. Pass auf, in einem Jahr sitzen wir beide hier mit unseren Freunden und erinnern uns grinsend daran, wie unsere Freundschaft angefangen hat", sagte Lewis lächelnd. “Also... vielleicht nicht grad hier in meinem Bett, das wäre für vier Personen etwas eng, aber... du weißt schon, wie ich das meine."

"Och, was hast du gegen einen kuscheligen Abend zu viert?", grinste Jannik breit.

Lewis lachte auf. "Na du bist mir ja ein freches Früchtchen."

"Muss mich doch gegen dich behaupten!"

"Ich bin doch nicht frech!"

"Niemals!"

"So, das war jetzt der letzte Gedanke für heute an Luca oder Marvin. Außerdem haben wir ein Spiel zu beenden", sagte Lewis entschlossen. "Und ich, der überhaupt nicht freche Lewis, wird jetzt eine grandiose Aufholjagd starten und dieses Match rumreißen!"

"Du liegst 1:4 hinten", erinnerte ihn Jannik. "Und wir sind in der Mitte der zweiten Halbzeit."

"Und?" fragte Lewis. "Wo ist das Problem?"

"Dann mach hin!"

Lewis nahm seinen Controller wieder auf und beendete, nach einem zustimmenden Nicken von Jannik, die Pause.  
Er startete tatsächlich eine Aufholjagd, aber beim Stand von 3:5 war seine Zeit abgelaufen und der Schiri pfiff das Spiel ab.

"Schade... aber war ein gutes Spiel", sagte Lewis.

"Oh ja, warst gut."

Lewis gähnte und warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. "Du musst morgen früh raus, oder?"

"Wir haben um zehn Training. Und ich muss Clemens noch abholen. Keine Ahnung, ob der morgens pünktlich aus dem Bett kommt, wenn er bei René ist.“

Lewis schnaubte. "Darauf würde ich nicht wetten. Ein warmes Bett zu verlassen ist schon schwer, aber ein warmes Bett mit einem sexy Mann drin zu verlassen... fast unmöglich."

"Eben, also muss ich noch früher los. Gegen... halb acht?"

"Pfui", sagte Lewis. "Aber nicht zu ändern. Ich fürchte nur, dass wir dann langsam mal schlafen sollten."

"Ja, ich fürchte auch", nickte Jannik und pellte sich aus den Decken.

"Wenn du was trinken willst oder so, dann bedienst du dich einfach, ja?"

"Dann nehm ich mir ne Flasche Wasser mit?"

"Gern", sagte Lewis.

"Dann... schlaf gut", wünschte Jannik ihm, raffte die Decken zusammen und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

"Nacht!" rief Lewis ihm noch hinterher. "Und denk an die armen Füßchen. Schön feste einwickeln!"

"Mach ich", versprach Jannik und lächelte leicht. Lewis war echt ein witziger... Stöpsel.

Schnell brachte er die Decken ins Gästezimmer, ehe er sich eine Flasche Wasser aus der Küche holte.  
Dann kuschelte er sich in das Bett - die Füße fest in die weiche Decke eingewickelt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	24. Morgens in Hamburg

Ein Geräusch weckte Jannik - einen Moment später identifizierte er es als Klopfen.  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Er war bei Lewis, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und der war es bestimmt auch, der da draußen grade erneut an die Tür klopfte.

"Bin wach", rief er raus.

"Gut!" rief Lewis zurück. "Kaffee?"

"Kaffee... Musst du aber nicht extra kochen, Tee ist auch okay."  
Lewis, der offenbar keine Lust hatte weiter zu brüllen, öffnete die Tür. "Echt? Ist wirklich kein Ding, ich trink schließlich auch Kaffee."

"Ich dachte, morgens Tee mit Milch und Zucker, abends ohne?"

"Meistens ja. Aber manchmal gibt’s morgens auch Kaffee. Also, such dir was aus", sagte Lewis.

"Dann Kaffee", bat Jannik.

Lewis nickte.

Jannik schälte sich aus dem Bett und zog sein Shirt über den Bauch - es war ihm bis unter die Achseln hochgerutscht.

"Von mir aus, hättest du es so lassen können", grinste Lewis.

Jannik starrte ihn kurz an, dann erwiderte er das Grinsen ein wenig unsicher.

"Was denn?" fragte Lewis. "Du bist ein gut aussehender Mann Jannik. Warum sollte ich das nicht sagen? Und wie sieht’s mit Frühstück aus?"

"Frühstück klingt sehr gut", meinte Jannik, der den Spruch zuvor einfach ignorierte.

"Dann mach du dich mal fertig und ich guck nach Frühstück", sagte Lewis und verschwand pfeifend in der Küche.

Jannik sah ihm kurz nach, dann verschwand er im Bad, ehe er sich schnell anzog.

Als er in die Küche kam, hatte Lewis schon ein kleines Frühstück aufgedeckt. Marmelade, Honig und Toast, ein bisschen Obst und Kaffee.

"Ich fühl mich richtig verwöhnt", lächelte Jannik ihn an, als er sich setzte.

"Ach das ist doch nur ne Kleinigkeit", sagte Lewis.

Jannik schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ist es nicht. Ein tolles Frühstück."

"Dann lass es dir schmecken", sagte Lewis.

"Danke, du dir auch."

"Als ich heute Morgen aufgestanden bin ist mir bewusst geworden, dass Luca noch Sachen hier hat", murmelte Lewis. "Nicht viel, aber ein bisschen was hängt im Schrank. Und steht im Bad..."

"Bei mir, glaub ich, auch."

"Hab ich mir gedacht. Was machen wir mit dem Zeug?"

Jannik zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wollten wir nicht eh noch hinfahren?"

"Ja, um die Zettel aufzuhängen."

"Genau. Dann fahren wir doch direkt bei ihm vorbei und bringen ihm die Sachen. Oder werfen sie ihm einfach vor die Füße."

"Ok. Klingt gut", sagte Lewis.

"Dann überraschen wir ihn einfach."

Lewis nickte. "Er... hat mir ne SMS geschrieben", sagte er dann und zog sein Handy hervor. „Irgendwann gestern Abend. Ich hab sie erst heute Morgen gesehen."

"Schon wieder? Zeig mal", forderte Jannik ihn auf.

Lewis rief die Nachricht auf und zeigte sie Jannik. [Lewis, ich hab dich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, sorry. Ich bin am WE im Stadion um dir zuzujubeln. Komme danach bei dir vorbei. Freu mich, Kuss.]

Jannik hob die Augenbraue ein wenig. "Der leidet ja echt an Realitätsverlust."

"Ich versteh das einfach nicht. War ich nicht deutlich genug? Ich hab ihn nackt aus der Wohnung geworfen!"

"Er scheint nicht begreifen zu wollen, dass es aus ist. Vielleicht war er es bisher immer, der Schluss gemacht hat.“

Lewis nickte und steckte sein Handy wieder ein. "Vor ein paar Tage hätte ich mich wie wild über so eine SMS gefreut. Dass er zum Spiel kommt und so..."

"Und jetzt überlegst du die Ordner anzuweisen ihn nicht reinzulassen."

"Das Spiel ist ausverkauft, er hat keine Chance mehr an ne Karte zu kommen. Vermutlich erwartet er, dass ich ihm eine zuschicke."

"Da kann er ja lange warten..."

"Und dabei schwarz werden."

Jannik lachte, während er sich eine Banane schälte.

"Hast du schon geguckt, ob du auch eine Nachricht hast?" fragte Lewis.

"Nö", grinste Jannik. "Ich hol das Handy mal." Er stand auf, mit der Banane in der Hand und ging in das Gästezimmer.

Mit dem Handy in der Hand ging er zurück in die Küche. "Nichts", sagte er irgendwie erleichtert. "Keine SMS und auch kein verpasster Anruf."

"Hm - dann will er es vielleicht erst bei einem machen, und dann beim anderen."

"Oder er denkt, dass du eher weich wirst", überlegte Jannik.

"Möglich... Vielleicht erfahren wir es ja noch. Aber im Grunde... interessiert es mich nicht weiter."

"Aber er soll aufhören damit. Das reißt die ganze Sache nur immer wieder auf", sagte Jannik. Denn er wusste, dass Lewis die Sache mitnahm. Sonst hätte er sie gar nicht erst erwähnt und ihm die SMS nicht gezeigt.

Bestätigend nickte Lewis. "Ich könnt drauf verzichten."

"Nach der Zettel-Aktion wird er uns hoffentlich in Ruhe lassen."

"Wir können es nur hoffen."

Jannik trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee, dann sah er zur Uhr. "Ich muss langsam los."

"Ja, schade." Lewis tat es wirklich leid, es war schön gewesen mit Jannik.

"Du hast meine Nummer, oder?"

"Ja, hab ich."

"Dann telefonieren wir. Wegen Montag und wenn es sonst was Neues gibt", sagte Jannik lächelnd.

Lewis erwiderte das Lächeln, er freute sich schon darauf.

Jannik stand auf und auch Lewis erhob sich. "Ich bring dich noch zur Tür."

Jannik hatte seine Sachen schon zusammengepackt holte sie schnell aus dem Gästezimmer. "Dann... hören wir voneinander."

Lewis nickte. "Beug dich mal runter, du Riese, damit ich dich zum Abschied umarmen kann."

"Dann komm her, du Stöpsel", grinste Jannik und umarmte Lewis fest.

"Danke Jannik", wisperte Lewis.

"Es war ein schöner Abend - und ein schöner Morgen. Danke dafür."

Lewis lächelte und löste sich von Jannik. "Grüß Clemens von mir und kommt gut nach Bremen."

"Mach ich. Ich freu mich auf Montag!"

Lewis lachte. "Ja ich mich auch!"

"Also, tschüss..." Es fiel Jannik tatsächlich schwer sich jetzt ganz von Lewis zu lösen und zu gehen.  
Aber er musste wirklich los, schließlich wusste er nicht, wie lange Clemens brauchen würde.  
So lief er jetzt die Treppe herunter und fuhr zu René.

Der Weg war nicht weit und er musste auch nicht lange warten, bis ihm geöffnet wurde.

"Hey, guten Morgen, bist du fertig?"

"Ähm... nicht so richtig", gab Clemens grinsend zu und ließ ihn rein. "Lewis hat angerufen, da lagen wir noch im Bett... gib mir noch 10 Minuten, ja? Kaffee steht in der Küche."

"Lewis kennt euch wohl schon", meinte Jannik.

"Er hat richtig geraten", sagte Clemens und führte Jannik in die Küche.

"Der riecht ja schon gut, der Kaffee", nickte Jannik und setzte sich an den Tresen, der den Koch- vom Essbereich trennte.

"Ist hier aus der Nähe von so ner kleinen Rösterei", sagte Clemens.

Jannik probierte. "Schmeckt auch toll."

Clemens lächelte. "So, ich verschwinde kurz. René kommt gleich und leistet dir Gesellschaft."

"Bis gleich", nickte Jannik und trank noch einmal. Der Kaffee war wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes.

Wenig später kam René in die Küche. "Morgen Jannik."

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Jannik ihm.

"Na, hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Jep. Dich muss ich wohl nicht fragen, was?"

René lachte und goss sich ebenfalls Kaffee ein. "Oh ja. War eine... inspirierende Nacht."

"Danke, mehr Informationen sind nicht notwendig", grinste Jannik.

"Hatte ich auch nicht vor. Aber erzähl doch mal von deinem Abend. Clemens war ja schon überrascht, dass du bei Lewis bleiben wolltest."

"Wir haben uns einfach gut verstanden. Popcorn gegessen und Fifa gezockt. Und ihr hattet mal wieder ein wenig Zeit zusammen."

René nickte. "Und wie geht’s Lewis? Er überspielt das alles immer gern."

"Hat ihn wohl schon ziemlich mitgenommen", meinte Jannik. "Musst ihn halt ablenken."

"Versuch ich", versprach René.

"Danke. Am Montag übernehm ich das übrigens wieder."

"Ihr trefft euch am Montag?"

"Ja, wir wollen Marvin... Luca... seine Sachen zurückbringen, die er bei uns noch stehen hat."

"Na damit wird er wohl nicht rechnen, dass ihr da zusammen aufkreuzt", grinste René.

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Und auch nicht mit den Bildern..."

"Welche Bilder?"

"Kennst du die Bilder nicht? Von Marvin?" Jannik zückte sein Handy und rief das Bild auf, das Lewis ihm geschickt hatte.

"Ah doch, die hatte Lewis mir gezeigt. Aber was habt ihr damit vor?"

"Entwickeln. Und dann... mal sehen", grinste Jannik diabolisch.

René lachte. "Ich seh schon, du liegst mit Lewis auf einer Wellenlänge. Der hat auch manchmal so fiese Ideen."

"Ja, Lewis ist da nicht schlecht. Oder hast du schon mal süßes und salziges Popcorn gemischt?"

"Nein. Ich mag kein salziges Popcorn."

"Dann ist das ja besonders gemein für dich."

"Zum Glück mag Lewis mich, ich bin also bisher verschont geblieben", lachte René.

"Dann ärger ihn nicht."

"Garantiert nicht."

"Was tust du nicht?", fragte Clemens, der jetzt wieder in die Küche kam.

"Lewis ärgern", sagte René und lächelte Clemens an.

"Das wär ja auch gemein."

Clemens trat zu René und lehnte sich an ihn.

"War schön, dass du hier warst", lächelte René, der sich gleich ein wenig an ihn kuschelte.

"War nur wieder viel zu kurz", sagte Clemens und trank einen Schluck von Renés Kaffee.

"Nach dem Spiel sehen wir uns doch schon wieder."

"Trotzdem."

"Na komm", zog René ihn fest an sich.

Jannik seufzte tief. "Ihr beiden seid so süß, da kann ich mir den Zucker im Kaffee fast sparen."

"Sorry", murmelte Clemens und schob René sanft von sich.

"Nein, das ist schon ok."

"Wir müssen trotzdem los", meinte Clemens. "Wir telefonieren, ja?"

René nickte und gab Clemens einen schnellen Kuss.

"Fahr vorsichtig", bat René Jannik.

"Natürlich", sagte Jannik. "Ich bring deinen Schatz sicher nach Hause."

René lächelte dabei nur kurz.

"Und du... kümmerst dich ein bisschen um Lewis, ja?" bat Jannik.

"Ja, klar. Ich beschäftige ihn schon."

"Danke."

"Jannik? Dann komm, ja?"

Jannik trank noch schnell den letzten Kaffee aus und folgte Clemens dann.


	25. „Mein Liebster Jannik“

Anderthalb Stunden später standen sie auf dem Trainingsplatz und bereiteten sich auf das nächste Spiel vor - am Sonntag. Also noch drei Tage.

Und damit wurde das Training auch eindeutig wieder härter.

Stand Anfang der Woche noch die Regeneration und auch der Spaß im Vordergrund, so wurde jetzt akribisch gearbeitet um am Sonntag zu gewinnen.

Jannik mochte diese Phase irgendwie immer. Da baute sich langsam die Anspannung auf, man begann sich mit dem Gegner zu beschäftigen.  
Er lebte für die Spiele, für die Siege - und irgendwie auch für die Niederlagen. Wenn man merkte, wie sich das ganze Team veränderte, zusammenwuchs, sich auf das eine Ziel konzentrierte.

"Hier", hielt ihm Clemens plötzlich eine Wasserflasche vor die Nase.

"Oh - danke", lächelte Jannik ihn an und trank durstig.

"Ja ja, einer muss sich ja um dich kümmern", lachte Clemens.

"Lieb, dass du das machst", zwinkerte Jannik ihm zu.

"Totaler Eigennutz", grinste Clemens. "Falls du mal wieder Lewis besuchen fährst, hoffe ich einfach auf eine Einladung in deinem sehr bequemen Wagen mitzufahren."

"Montag? Wobei ich da wohl nur die halbe Strecke fahren werde."

"Nene, da halte ich mich raus", sagte Clemens. Er hatte Jannik schon auf der Fahrt von Hamburg nach Bremen gesagt, dass er den Plan für ne ziemliche Schnapsidee hielt.

"Dann wann anders", zuckte Jannik mit den Schultern.

"Ergibt sich bestimmt noch ne Gelegenheit", nickte Clemens.

Jannik nickte und warf die geleerte Flasche in die bereitstehende Kiste.

"Müssen wir schon weiter machen?" fragte Clemens leicht gequält.

"Ja, leider..."

"Jaja, ein alter Mann ist kein D-Zug", seufzte Clemens und warf seine Flasche ebenfalls in die Kiste.

"Na komm, bist doch noch nicht mal der älteste hier."

Clemens schnaubte. "Ich fühl mich aber grad so. René braucht dringend eine neue Matratze..."

Jannik lachte. "Oh je..."

"Sagt mal ihr beiden Hübschen", sagte Torsten in diesem Moment und schob sich zwischen sie. "Mögt ihr auch noch ein Tässchen Tee und ein paar Kekse zu eurem Kaffeeklatsch?"

"Und einen gemütlichen Sessel, bitte", bat Clemens todernst. "Wenn du einen besorgen könntest?"

"Vielleicht auch noch ein Heizkissen und eine Fußmassage?"

"Wäre beides sehr lieb von dir."

Torsten nickte. "Mhm, ja klar. Wie wär’s stattdessen, wenn ihr eure Beine in die Hand nehmt und ein bisschen um den Platz lauft?"

"Wenn du uns so lieb darum bittest...", grinste Clemens jetzt doch, nickte ihm kurz zu und lief los.  
Jannik folgte Clemens lachend und sie gesellten sich wieder zum Rest der Truppe.

Auch der zweite Teil der Einheit war nicht ohne, so dass sie schließlich ziemlich geschafft zurück in die Kabine trotteten.

Jannik freute sich schon auf einen ruhigen Abend zu Hause. Ein bisschen lesen, was essen und früh ins Bett.

Der Abend gestern mit Lewis war schön gewesen, aber eben auch verdammt lang. Und die Tage davor... waren auch anstrengend und heftig gewesen.

"Los, ab ins Bett", grinste Clemens ihn an.

"Sieht man es mir so deutlich an?"

"Ja, dicke Augenringe - und gleich fallen sie dir zu."

"Ja, alt werde ich heute bestimmt nicht mehr. Und ich hab ja heute auch keinen quirligen Stöpsel mit seltsamen Ideen um mich herum, der mich wach hält."

Clemens lachte leise. "Quirliger Stöpsel?"

"Lewis halt. Oder wie würdest du ihn beschreiben?"

"Nein, ich denke, das trifft ihn ganz gut."

"Find ich auch. Ich... glaub jemanden wie Lewis hab ich noch nie kennengelernt."

"Er ist ein faszinierendes... Kerlchen."

"Schade, dass ich ihn durch so... eine beschissene Situation kennenlernen musste."

"Immerhin habt ihr euch gleich angefreundet - das wäre sonst sicher nicht so schnell passiert. Oder was meinst du?"

"Wir haben uns kennengelernt, weil wir beide mit dem gleichen Kerl rumgemacht haben... das ist schon irgendwie komisch."

"Okay, das stimmt. Aber so, wie du über ihn redest, steht das ja nicht zwischen euch."

"Seltsamerweise nicht", sagte Jannik lächelnd. "So und jetzt sollte ich langsam mal los. Muss noch ne Kleinigkeit einkaufen und dann ruft mein Bett nach mir."

"Dann wünsch ich schon mal gute Nacht", lächelte Clemens ihn an.

"Dir auch", sagte Jannik und verabschiedete sich auch von den anderen Jungs, die noch in der Kabine waren.

Er schrieb noch ein paar Autogramme und tat geduldig, ehe er endlich gehen konnte. Auf dem Weg nach Hause fuhr er noch schnell zum Einkaufen - ein paar Nudeln mit Pesto, das ging wunderbar schnell - und fuhr dann schnurstracks nach Hause.

Als er seine Wohnung betrat, hörte er ein leichtes Knistern unter seinen Schuhen und er sah nach unten. Auf dem Boden lag ein Brief, den offenbar jemand unter der Tür durchgeschoben hatte.  
Neugierig hob er ihn hoch, stellte seine Einkäufe erst einmal auf die Kommode und öffnete den Brief.

"Mein Liebster Jannik,..." Wütend ließ er den Brief sinken. Marvin! Der verdammte Brief kam von Marvin!

Seine Laune änderte sich schlagartig von gelassen und müde in... in wütend und aggressiv. Wie konnte dieser Arsch es wagen, ihn mit "liebster Jannik" anzusprechen? Allein das war doch die Höhe! Mit Mühe widerstand er dem Impuls den Brief zu zerreißen und las weiter.

"Mein Liebster Jannik,  
ich hoffe du liest den Brief und zerreißt ihn nicht gleich. Aber ich denke, du willst uns genauso dringend eine neue Chance geben, wie ich. Vermutlich ist dir längst klar geworden, dass das alles ein großes Missverständnis ist. Die Sache mit Lewis... das war ganz anders, als er es jetzt darstellt. Ja, ich hatte etwas mit ihm, aber das war bevor ich dich getroffen hab. Aber seitdem... stalkt er mich förmlich! Ich hab es dir nie erzählt, weil ich dir keine Angst machen wollte. Bitte lass uns noch einmal in Ruhe über alles reden. Ich liebe dich doch. Ruf mich an, dann komm ich sofort zu dir.  
In Liebe,  
Marvin."

Es war unglaublich! Hätte Jannik sich nicht mit Lewis getroffen, möglicherweise hätte er Marvin glatt geglaubt! Natürlich, das Telefongespräch war schon recht eindeutig gewesen, und dennoch war Marvin wieder so überzeugend und ehrlich rübergekommen in diesem Brief.

"Blöder Scheißkerl" fluchte er und griff nach seinem Handy. Aber statt Clemens, seinen privaten Kummerkasten, anzurufen, wählte er diesmal Lewis Nummer.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann meldete der sich.

"Jannik! Ist lustig, ich musste grad an dich denken", begrüßte Lewis ihn mit einem fröhlichen Wortschwall.

Unwillkürlich musste Jannik lächeln, Lewis zu hören tat ihm einfach gut.

"Wart mal kurz, ich muss hier mal den Reis kleiner drehen, dann bin ich völlig für dich da", sagte Lewis.

Jannik grinste weiter bis Lewis sich wieder meldete.

"So, Abendessen ist gerettet. Also der Reis zumindest, das Gemüse ist ein anderes Thema. Aber hey, vielleicht pürier ich es einfach alles und trink es als warmen Smoothie", lachte Lewis. "So und was kann ich für dich tun, mein großer Freund?"

"Ey, du Stöpsel", grinste Jannik. "Ich hab gerade einen Brief von unserem gemeinsamen Ex bekommen."

"Einen Brief?" fragte Lewis deutlich ernster.

"Ja, unter der Wohnungstür durchgeschoben. Soll ich ihn dir mal vorlesen?"

"Ich bin ganz Ohr."

Jannik grinste, dann begann er. "Mein liebster Jannik..."

"Das... ich... er nennt mich einen Stalker?" fragte Lewis fassungslos, als Jannik fertig war. "Ich? Ein Stalker?"

"Oh ja, du läufst ihm doch hinterher! Und du verführst ihn bestimmt auch, wenn du ihn irgendwo siehst. Bah, wie gemein von dir!"

"Klingt so, als sollte ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit mir reden, ich böser Junge ich. Den armen unschuldigen Luca... Marvin... Arschgeige so zu behandeln. Wie kann ich nur?" fragte Lewis zynisch.

"Echt, unglaublich. Und mit so einem hab ich mich auch noch angefreundet!"

"Warte, ich werde sofort Tomaten holen und mich mit ihnen bewerfen!"

"Och nee, die armen Tomaten. Ich denke, zur Strafe musst du heute kochen und abwaschen. Und hinterher alleine ins Bett."

"Du bist ja gemein!"

"Soll ich kommen und dich ins Bett bringen?"

Lewis lachte auf. "Ja bitte. Und dann erzählst du mir ne nette dänische Gute-Nacht-Geschichte."

"Klar, mach ich!", lachte auch Jannik, ohne darüber nachzudenken, in was er sich damit reinritt.

"Na dann sattel dein Pferd", grinste Lewis.

"Pferd streikt. Aber ich kann dir am Telefon die Geschichte erzählen."

"Ok, dann los!"

"Hm", überlegte Jannik. "Welche möchtest du?"

"Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was du zur Auswahl hast", grinste Lewis.

"Januar Gustavsen. Der hat schöne Horrorgeschichten geschrieben. Oder lieber Andersons Märchen?"

"Der heißt echt Januar mit Vornamen?" fragte Lewis.

"Ähm - ja? Soll ich von dem was raussuchen?"

"Klingt gut", nickte Lewis.

"Okay, dann gibt’s nachher eine dänische Gutenachtgeschichte - bis ich einschlafe."

"Bis ich einschlafe meinst du wohl", grinste Lewis.

"Mal sehen, wer zuerst einschläft."

Lewis lachte leise. "Vor dem Einschlafen muss ich aber unbedingt noch was essen. Und du doch bestimmt auch, oder?"

"Sonst überleb ich die Nacht nicht. Rufst du an, wenn du fertig bist mit Essen?"

"Klaro. Und Jannik?"

"Ja?"

"Denk nicht weiter über den Brief nach. Verbrenn ihn am besten."

"Der Brief ist mir ziemlich egal, Lewis. Ich dachte nur, dass du ihn kennen solltest."

"Ist ja auch so. Es... ich wünschte nur einfach, er würde uns in Ruhe lassen."

"Vielleicht nach Montag."

"Zur Not hilft vermutlich nur neue Handynummer", seufzte Lewis.

"Ich versuch erstmal seine Nummer zu sperren. Nach Montag."

"Und jetzt genug von ihm", sagte Lewis fest entschlossen. "Ich ruf dich nachher an."

"Okay, bis später. Und guten Appetit!"

"Dir auch!" verabschiedete sich Lewis und legte auf.

Jannik lächelte leicht, während er jetzt den Brief in die Schublade packte und begann sein Abendessen zuzubereiten.  
Während er aß, suchte er auf seinem Tablet eine Geschichte raus, die er Lewis später erzählen würde.

Es war eine Kurzgeschichte, ein wenig gruselig, mit einem witzigen Ende. Auf Dänisch, aber Jannik würde sie dann nebenbei übersetzen.  
Wenn er Lewis richtig einschätzte, dann würde er ihm die Geschichte gut gefallen.

Gegen neun klingelte das Telefon. "Hey", grüßte Lewis ihn.

"Na, willst du heute auch früh ins Bett?" fragte Jannik lächelnd. Er selbst lag schon in seinem Bett und sah noch ein bisschen fern, während er auf Lewis Anruf gewartet hatte.

"Ja, und du doch auch."

"Ich lieg auch schon schön eingekuschelt da", sagte Jannik.

"Ich auch", lächelte Lewis hörbar. "So, jetzt lass mal hören, was du ausgesucht hast."

"Ist eine kurze Geschichte, die müssten wir also schaffen", sagte Jannik und zog sein Tablet zu sich.

Er rief die Geschichte auf und begann zu lesen. Als er fertig war, hörte er ein zufriedenes Seufzen. "Liest du öfter laut vor?" fragte Lewis. 

"Eigentlich nicht, warum?"

"Klang einfach so. Flüssig und richtig betont. War schön", sagte Lewis und gähnte.

"Danke", freute sich Jannik über das Lob.

"Nächstes Mal... bin ich dran", sagte Lewis erneut gähnend. "Dann gibt’s ne englische Spukgeschichte."

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Jannik. "Liest du sie dann auf Englisch vor?"

"Kann ich gern machen."

"Schön. Und jetzt wird geschlafen."

"Guter Plan. Schlaf gut Jannik."

"Du auch", wünschte Jannik und kuschelte sich ins Bett.


	26. Überfall und ein Telefonat

Erschöpft kehrte Lewis nach dem Spiel nach Hause zurück. Er war müde, das Spiel war hart gewesen, die hatten sich alle aufgerieben.  
Von einem Schnellimbiss hatte er sich ein paar Nudeln mit Huhn geholt und ging mit der Tüte in der Hand nun die Treppe hoch.

"Lewis!" hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme.

Überrascht sah er hoch - da stand Luca vor ihm. "Was willst du?", fragte er entnervt.

"Ich hatte doch geschrieben, dass ich nach dem Spiel mit dir reden möchte", sagte Luca.

"Ich möchte dich nicht sehen."

"Aber wir müssen doch reden Schatz."

"Ich bin nicht dein Schatz. Und reden will ich jetzt auch nicht."

"Lewis... wir lieben uns doch", sagte Luca.

"Das glaube ich kaum. Du hast mich nie geliebt, Luca - und ich liebe dich nicht mehr."

Luca sah tatsächlich zutiefst verletzt aus, als Lewis das sagte. Lewis schloss kurz die Augen, dann drängte er sich an Luca vorbei zur Tür. "Verschwinde", sagte er, während er die Tür aufschloss.

"Du kannst das zwischen uns doch nicht so einfach beenden!"

Lewis presste die Lippen zusammen, öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte hinein, ehe Luca eine Chance hatte zu reagieren. Schnell schloss Lewis die Tür hinter sich und legte sogar die Kette vor.

"Lewis...", hörte er Luca von draußen betteln.

"Shut up und verpiss dich!" rief Lewis zurück, dann stieß er sich von der Tür ab und ging in die Küche.

Er ignorierte seinen Ex, der jetzt immer lauter an die Tür klopfte. Schließlich stellte er einfach das Radio an und drehte die Musik so laut, dass er das Klopfen nicht mehr hörte. Doch das Klingeln an der Wohnungstür konnte er nicht so einfach ignorieren.

Wütend stapfte Lewis zur Tür und riss sie auf, soweit es die Kette zuließ. "Hau ab oder ich ruf die Polizei", zischte er und knallte die Tür wieder zu.

"Lewis!", hörte er Luca geradezu jammern.

"Geh endlich! Ich will dich nicht mehr!"

"Lewis, wir lieben uns doch!"

"Nein! Ich hasse dich!"

"Lewis, komm doch erstmal wieder runter. Du weißt, dass du mich liebst."

Lewis schluckte und holte sein Handy hervor. Erst wollte er Jannik anrufen, aber der war in Bremen und im Hotel. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, könnte Jannik ihm nicht helfen. Also rief er stattdessen René an.

"Ja, was gibt's?", fragte René ihn gleich.

"Er geht einfach nicht", wisperte Lewis und entfernte sich wieder vor der Tür. "Er... er hat auf mich gewartet und jetzt geht er einfach nicht."

"Luca?", fragte René nach.

"Ja... er steht im Hausflur und klopft gegen die Tür und brüllt rum."

"Ich komme."

"Danke", sagte Lewis erleichtert. Er hätte ja auch die Polizei gerufen, aber das würde so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Er hörte nur noch, wie René auflegte.

"Ich hab die Polizei gerufen", bluffte er. "Die sind gleich da!". Vielleicht verschwand Luca ja einfach. Mit der Polizei würde er ja bestimmt nichts zu tun haben wollen.

"Das kannst du mir nicht antun! Lewis, bitte, lass ich rein. Wir lieben uns doch. Wir können das alles klären."

"Nein! Ich will nur dass du gehst!"

"Das bist doch nicht du, Lewis! Du redest dir da etwas ein, und nachher bereust du es."

"Ich bereu es nur, dich kennengelernt zu haben! Fuck off!"

"Lewis, ich bleib hier, dann hast du Zeit dich zu beruhigen."

Lewis schloss die Augen. Hoffentlich beeilte sich René. Sonst würde noch einer seiner Nachbarn die Polizei rufen.

Zumindest war Luca jetzt ruhig, aber Lewis wusste, dass er jetzt vor seiner Wohnungstür saß.

"Warum lässt er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?" wisperte Lewis und lehnte den Kopf gegen die geschlossene Tür.

"Lewis", hörte er jetzt wieder Lucas leise Stimme.

"Bitte geh doch einfach", bat Lewis kaum hörbar.

"Ich lass dich nicht alleine, Lewis. Wenn du mich brauchst, dann bin ich für dich da."

In diesem Moment klingelte es an Lewis Tür. René musste wirklich gerast sein, dachte Lewis, als er hektisch auf den Summer drückte.  
Wenig später hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe, dann Renés laute, durchdringende Stimme. "Luca? Du gehst jetzt besser."

"Was... was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?" fragte Luca.

"Ich wollte Lewis noch was vorbeibringen. Und dich hier rauswerfen."

"Ich bin hier um mit meinem Freund zu reden. Da hast du gar nichts zu melden. Also hau gefälligst wieder ab."

"Da dein Freund nicht mit dir reden will, habe ich da schon etwas zu melden."

"Du bist doch Schuld, dass Lewis sich so verhält! Weil du ihm Scheiße erzählt hast!"

"Weil wir zusammen die Wahrheit über dich rausgefunden haben?"

"Ihr habt Lügen über mich erzählt, du und dein toller Freund aus Bremen!"

"Egal, wer welche Lügen erzählt haben soll - Lewis möchte, dass du gehst. Und wenn du das nicht gleich tust, kommen hier die netten Herren in dunkelblau und holen dich ab."

"Das traut ihr euch nicht", sagte Luca spöttisch.

"Nein?" René zuckte sein Handy.

"Ey ist ja gut. Ich gehe. Aber Lewis, ich komm wieder Schatz. Wenn du dich beruhigt hast, ok?"

René nickte leicht und trat zur Seite, um Luca vorbeizulassen. Er wartete noch, bis er hörte, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und draußen ein Motor gestartet wurde, dann klopfte er leicht an Lewis Tür. "Er ist weg."

Sofort wurde die Tür geöffnet. "Danke." Lewis sah wirklich erleichtert aus.

"Nicht dafür", sagte René.

"Magst du reinkommen?"

"Ja, wo ich schon mal hier bin", zwinkerte René und folgte Lewis in die Wohnung.

"Was trinken?"

René nickte. "Aber ich mach das. Du setzt dich hin, du siehst nämlich sehr blass aus."

Lewis nickte leicht und folgte René in die Küche. Dort setzte er sich an den Tisch, während René Gläser und was zu trinken holte.

"So", sah René ihn an, als sie die Gläser halb geleert hatten. "Er ist einfach so aufgetaucht?"

Lewis nickte. "Er... er hatte mir schon vor ein paar Tagen ne SMS geschrieben, dass er zum Spiel kommen würde und danach könnten wir ja reden. Aber... das Spiel war ausverkauft und irgendwie... hatte ich gehofft, er lässt mich in Ruhe."

"Wundert mich auch, dass er nicht locker lässt. Bei Jannik versucht er es wohl auch immer wieder."

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann René an. "Du... kannst du das hier erstmal für dich behalten? Ich mein Jannik hat morgen ein Spiel und da soll er sich drauf konzentrieren. Da muss er nicht von den neusten Eskapaden seines Ex-Freunds erfahren."

"Klar, das kann er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Wenn, dann erzählst du ihm das."

"Möchtest du was essen?" fragte Lewis mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. "Ich hab Nudeln mit Huhn geholt, das reicht auch für uns beide. Ich... hab eh keinen großen Hunger mehr."

"So eine Einladung nehm ich doch gern an", meinte René. "Bleib sitzen, musst mir nur sagen wo ich alles finde."

"Die Tüte steht im Flur. Wenn du das einfach noch mal in die Mikro stellst, dann sollte es auch in fünf Minuten fertig sein."

René holte die Tüte, schnippelte aber zunächst noch Gemüse und dünstete es an, ehe er die Nudeln in eine Pfanne gab und mit dem Gemüse vermischte. Dann servierte er sie zusammen mit dem Hühnchen.

"Mein Held", sagte Lewis, der sich langsam wieder gefangen hatte.  
"Dann guten Appetit", wünschte René.

Die beiden aßen schweigend und zum Nachttisch holte Lewis noch zwei kleine Schokopudding-Becher aus dem Kühlschrank.

René sah ihm an, dass es ihm allmählich besser ging. Und als kurz darauf Lewis Handy klingelte, legte sich nach einem Blick aufs Display sogar ein echtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

"Hallo mein großer Bremer Freund", begrüßte er Jannik, während er René leicht zuzwinkerte.

"Hey, du Stöpsel", lächelte Jannik in den Hörer. "Alles okay bei dir?"

"Alles ok. Hab grad mit René gegessen und jetzt steht ein kleiner aber feiner Becher mit Schokopudding vor mir und wartet auf seine Vernichtung."

"Ihr Glücklichen. Hier im Hotel gab’s nur Joghurt."

"Ihr habt keine Schokolade geschmuggelt? Was seid ihr denn für Anfänger!"

"Geschmuggelte Schoki gibt es schon - aber ich hab heut keine dabei, und Juno ist noch unterwegs."

Lewis seufzte tief. "Also echt, was bringt man euch Bremern eigentlich bei. Was ist denn mit dem kleinen Ami-Schnittchen? Der hat doch bestimmt was Süßes dabei und gibt dir gern was ab."

"Die Ami-Schnitte", lachte Jannik. "Hat isländische Lakritze dabei. Die ist keine Schokolade."

"Hm... und der kleine Kroos? Ich mein, der sieht doch so aus, als ob er gern mal nascht."

"Ich wollte vor dem Spiel mal ein bisschen... gesund leben. Ist nur bisschen schwer, wenn du von Schokopudding erzählst..."

"Gesund leben... du machst mir Angst!"

"Lebst du nur von Döner und Burger?"

"Nein. Ich gucke süß und hoffe, dass mich irgendwer mit irgendwas füttert", lachte Lewis. "Aber mal ehrlich, so ein bisschen Schokolade gehört für mich schon dazu."

Jannik lächelte leicht. "Süß gucken, ja, das kannst du."

"Findest du, ja?"

"Ja, ich glaub, man kann dir dann kaum was abschlagen."

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Dänen ein so charmantes Völkchen seid. Oder bist du nur du so?"

Jannik lächelte weiter. "Und ich wusste nicht, dass ihr Engländer so süß gucken könnt."

Lewis lachte leise und begann mit seinem Löffel in seinem Pudding zu rühren. "Pass auf, mein Pudding wird gleich rot, wenn du weiter Süßholz raspelst."

"Kein Süßholz, nur die Wahrheit."

Lewis Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Danke", wisperte er, tatsächlich ein wenig verlegen. Er hörte ein leises Kichern neben sich und sah zu René, der breit grinste. Lewis warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. "Ich werde mir morgen übrigens freiwillig euer Spiel angucken", sagte er zu Jannik. "Also erwarte ich Topleistungen von meinem Lieblingsdänen."

"Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich konnte dir heute leider nicht zugucken - Abschlusstraining."

"Hm... Spiel war auch nicht so doll. Hast nicht viel verpasst."

"Vielleicht wäre es ja besser gewesen", grinste Jannik.

"Wenn du geguckt hättest? Das ist ja mal ne spannende Theorie", lachte Lewis.

"Leider wird man sie nie überprüfen können."

"Fürchte ich auch. So, aber jetzt ab ins Bettchen mit dir. Oh... sag mal, haben die überhaupt Betten die groß genug für dich sind? Oder musst du quer drin liegen? Und Decken? Hast du genug Decken. Nicht, dass du wieder auf die Idee mit den Socken kommst!"

"Nein, keine Socken", schüttelte Jannik den Kopf. "Ich hab eine Extradecke. Und die Betten passen auch."

"Puh", sagte Lewis erleichtert. "Da bin ich echt beruhigt."

"Dann schlaf gut", lächelte Jannik.

"Du auch. Und... die Geschichte gibt’s morgen, wenn du gut gespielt hast."

"Ich warte drauf!"

"Morgen, versprochen", sagte Lewis lächelnd.

"Dann bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Jannik und legte auf.

Mit einem Lächeln legte auch Lewis auf. Er sah hoch - und direkt in Renés breites Grinsen.

"Was?" fragte Lewis.

"Och nichts..." Er wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

"Na los raus, was ist los?" fragte Lewis.

"Moment, ich versuch gerade diese vielen rosa Herzchen loszuwerden."

"Welche Herzchen denn bitte? Ich hab nur mit Jannik telefoniert."

"Ja, genau die Herzchen meine ich. Das klingt ja bei Clemens und mir nicht so säuselig."

"Ich hab nicht gesäuselt."

"Nein", machte René „'Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Dänen so ein charmantes Völkchen seid.'"

"Er ist charmant. Extrem charmant sogar. Das war nicht gesäuselt, sondern die Wahrheit."

"Und warum ist er so charmant zu dir?"

"Weil Jannik ein unglaublich netter Kerl ist. Und er mich offenbar mag. Trotz der Geschichte mit Luca."

"Oh ja, und du magst ihn auch."

"Ja klar. Du magst ihn ja auch, oder?"

"Ja, aber... ähm - so mag ich eher Clemens."

"René ich wurde grade von meinem Freund betrogen. Und Jannik auch."

"Ich weiß, Lewis."

"Siehst du. Deswegen ist das mit den Herzchen totaler Unsinn."

"Du hast euch nur nicht gehört."

Lewis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Magst du deinen Pudding gar nicht?"

"Oh - doch..."

"Dann lassen wir ihn uns schmecken. Bei Jannik gab’s so was gutes heute nicht."

"Der arme", meinte René mitfühlend.

"Dein Freund muss auch leiden. Oder hat Clemens wenigstens Schokolade dabei?"

"Clemens? Niemals", machte René entsetzt. "Das heißt - seit er das Zimmer mit dem Schokoholic teilen musste, hat er immer eine Tafel dabei."

"Mit wem teilt er sich denn das Zimmer?"

"Der Schokoholic war Per. Letztes Jahr war es Basti, der stand auch auf Schoki. Im Moment ist es meist Fin."

Lewis nickte, grinste und schnappte sich sein Handy. Schnell tippte er eine SMS an Jannik. [René sagt, bei Fin und Clemens gibt’s Schokolade. Wenn du extrem süß guckst, geben sie dir bestimmt was ab.]

[Ich brauch keime fopolabe] tippte Jannik zurück, dazu einen breit lachenden Smiley - und eine Schokoladentafel.

Lewis lachte auf. René beobachtete ihn weiter und grinste in sich hinein. "Sag nichts!" sagte Lewis und widmete sich dann auch endlich seinem Pudding.

Auch René aß jetzt - und sagte nichts. Lewis konnte ihm aber seine Gedanken ansehen.

"So, mein Lieber, ich denke, die Gefahr gebannt", sagte René schließlich. "Ich werd dann mal langsam Richtung Heimat fahren, da wartet ein gemütliches Bett auf mich."

"Danke, dass du so schnell hergekommen bist."

"Wenn er wieder auftaucht, ruf einfach an", sagte René.

"Mach ich - danke."

Lewis brachte René noch zur Tür. "Bis morgen bei der Regeneration."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich René und ließ ihn alleine.


	27. Agenten im Einsatz

Auch Jannik erwartete eine Überraschung, als er am nächsten Tag nach dem Spiel nach Hause kam.

Ihm taten alle Knochen weh, die Gegenspieler waren alles andere als rücksichtsvoll gewesen. Wenigstens hatte ihm diesmal niemand auf das Gesicht getreten.

Müde schlurfte er die Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch, da blitzte ihm etwas Rotes entgegen. Rotes, glänzendes Lackpapier.  
Jannik stieg die letzten Stufen hoch und blickte dann auf die kleine Schachtel, die vor seiner Tür lag. Er musste gar nicht auf den Zettel gucken um zu wissen, von dem das kam.

Im ersten Moment überlegte er es liegen zu lassen, doch dann siegte die Neugier. Nicht auf den Absender, sondern auf den Inhalt.

Also hob er die Schachtel auf, schloss die Tür auf und betrat seine Wohnung. Dann schob er die Tür schnell ins Schloss, nicht, dass ihm jemand folgte.  
Er würde Marvin ja so ziemlich alles zutrauen.

Er zwang seine Neugier zurück und räumte erst seine Tasche aus, dann holte er sich etwas zu trinken. Erst dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer, mit dem Päckchen in der Hand, und setze sich. 

"Na dann wollen wir doch mal gucken, was du mir da geschickt hast", murmelte Jannik.  
Vorsichtig löste er die Schleife, dann das Papier. "Pralinen?" fragte Jannik überrascht. Marvin hatte ihm echt Pralinen geschenkt?

Er musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich gut rochen - verführerisch nach Schokolade.

Jannik grinste leicht. Solange er die Karte nicht las, konnte er ja auch einfach annehmen, die Pralinen wären von jemand anderem und könnte sie so einfach essen.  
Er griff in die Schachtel und nahm einen der Trüffel heraus. Er duftete leicht nach Orange und schmeckte sehr, sehr lecker.

Hm... vielleicht sollte er den Rest für morgen aufheben und ihn dann mit Lewis essen. Der Kleine stand ja offenbar auch so auf Schokolade.

Ja, beschloss er, er würde die Pralinen für morgen einpacken. Sofort schloss er die Schachtel, damit sie ihn nicht weiter in Versuchung führen würde, und packte sie in den kleinen Rucksack, den er mitnehmen wollte.

Den Zettel warf er kurzentschlossen mit dem roten Lackpapier in den Müll. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn.

 

***

 

Nach einem ausgiebigen Pflegeprogramm für seine geschundenen Knochen ging Jannik früh ins Bett - und stand pünktlich für das Regenerationstraining auf der Matte. Danach fuhr er gleich los zu dem Treffpunkt, den er mit Lewis ausgemacht hatte. 

Sie hatten sich beide mit Kapuzenpullis, Sonnenbrillen und Kappies ausgestattet, damit man sie auf den ersten Blick nicht erkannte, wenn sie da ihre Zettelaktion abzogen. Jannik konnte nur hoffen, dass sie auch wirklich unerkannt bleiben würden.

Am Vormittag hatte sich Lewis um die Bilder gekümmert, und als sie sich jetzt auf dem Parkplatz nahe der Autobahn trafen, hielt er sie in einer Mappe unter dem Arm.

"Hey, Stöpsel", begrüßte Jannik ihn lächelnd.

"Hey, mein Lieblingsriese", erwiderte Lewis das Lächeln.

"Wow du hast echt nen schwarzen Pulli bei dir im Kleiderschrank gefunden?" lachte Jannik. "Ich bin begeistert."

"Er lag ganz unten, und ich glaub, ich hab ihn zuletzt bei der Beerdigung meiner Großtante getragen. Vor zwei Jahren."

"Hm... passt ja."

"Na komm", versuchte Lewis Jannik aufzumuntern. "Das heute ist doch was ganz anders."

Jannik grinste schief. "Also, Agent 00Lewis, wie gehen wir nun weiter vor?"

"Ich habe das Material dabei, Q. Oder Miss Moneypenny?"

"Hey, du darfst Agent 00Lewis sein. Ich will auch was cooles sein. Super-Jannik oder so", beschwerte sich Jannik grinsend.

"Super-Jannik rettet die Welt? Okay, Super-Jannik. Ich habe das Material dabei. Wo wollen wir das aufhängen?"

"In der Nähe seiner Wohnung, würde ich sagen."

"Er soll sich ja auch bewundern dürfen", grinste Lewis fies. "Fahren wir mit einem Wagen?"

"Natürlich, ist einfacher, wenn wir schnell verschwinden müssen", grinste Jannik zurück.

Lewis sah beide Autos an, dann entschied er sich für seinen eigene. "Der passende Wagen für 00Lewis."

Jannik lachte und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. "Ich hab gestern übrigens nochmal Post von unserem speziellen... Freund bekommen", erzählte er.

"Oh", machte Lewis überrascht. "Erpressung? Bettelei? Realitätsverdrehung?"

"Eine Schachtel mit Pralinen. Den Brief dazu hab ich nicht gelesen. Aber die Schokolade ist lecker."

Lewis grinste. "So ist es richtig."

"Und ich hab den Rest eingepackt und für uns mitgebracht", fuhr Jannik fort.

Lewis grinste ihn an. "Da wird er sich aber freuen, dass er uns beiden so eine Freude gemacht hat."

"Sollen wir ihm ein Dankeskärtchen schicken?", lachte Jannik.

"Wir können es ihm ja nachher erzählen, wenn wir ihn... überraschen."

"Hast du seine Klamotten dabei?" fragte Jannik.

"Im Kofferraum. Du auch?"

Jannik hielt die Reisetasche hoch. "Alles hier drin. Ich fürchte nur, dass mir da irgendwas ausgelaufen ist... es riecht jedenfalls komisch", sagte er mit gespieltem Bedauern.

"Oh, wie bedauerlich", schüttelte Lewis ebenso bedauernd den Kopf. "Riecht nicht gut. Was könnte das gewesen sein?"

"Saure Milch", sagte Jannik und grinste dann. "Die Tasche stand halt zufällig in der Küche direkt beim Kühlschrank. Und du weißt ja, ich bin immer so schwach nach Spielen... da konnte ich die Packung einfach nicht mehr halten."

"Bemitleidenswert. Also, du...", nickte Lewis nachdenklich.

"Ja, ich weiß. Zum Glück ist nichts danebengegangen sonst hätte ich noch die Küche wischen müssen."

Jetzt konnte Lewis sich nicht mehr halten und kicherte los.

Jannik lächelte. Darauf hatte er gehofft. Er brachte Lewis gern zum Lachen. Das war... wie ein kleines Stückchen Sonnenschein. Fröhlich und unbeschwert.

"Wir sollten los", beschloss Lewis schließlich.

"Du sitzt am Steuer mein Lieber, du bestimmt den Start", sagte Jannik zwinkernd.

"Und Super-Jannik muss sich fügen." Lewis startete den Motor und fuhr los.

"Ja, ich befinde mich völlig in deiner Hand."

"00Lewis wird schon auf dich aufpassen."

"Oh ich mach mir da auch gar keine Sorgen. Ich vertraue 00Lewis."

Lewis lachte wieder, der kleine Sonnenschein, und fuhr die Landstraße entlang bis Buchholz.

"Wo parken wir das Batmobil?" fragte Jannik. "Hier am Stadtrand oder doch beim feindlichen Objekt in der Nähe?"

"Ich hab bei Google Maps nachgeguckt - da in der Gegend ist ein Supermarkt, ich denke, der ist unauffällig genug."

"Ok", nickte Jannik.

Lewis nickte und fuhr zu dem Aldi, dort stiegen sie aus und gingen zu Fuß los. "Da vorn wohnt er", deutete Lewis auf ein Haus. "Wollen wir erstmal hingucken, und dann die Zettel verteilen?"

Jannik schluckte leicht, nickte aber. Es war so seltsam hier zu sein.

"Na komm", forderte ihn Lewis fröhlich auf.

"Ich folgte dir Agent00Lewis."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Haus und fanden Marvin-Lucas Namen auf Klingel und Briefkasten.

"Dann sind wir hier definitiv richtig."

"Er hat also einen Doppelnamen", murmelte Jannik. "Ein Rätsel gelöst."

"Ja, das erklärt auch diese Namenswahl. Jeder von uns hatte also die Hälfte von ihm."

"Sehr großzügig", schnaubte Jannik und griff sich einen Zettel von Lewis. "Der erste kommt gleich hier unter das Klingelschild."

"Boah, wie fies", grinste Lewis und reichte ihm das Klebeband.

"Hat er nicht anders verdient."

"Nö", meinte Lewis und zog das nächste Bild heraus. "Da drüben? Der Laternenpfahl?"

Jannik nickte. "Oh guck mal was direkt davor geparkt ist."

"Oh ja", grinste Lewis und holte ein weiteres Bild heraus um es unter den Scheibenwischer zu klemmen.

Jannik kannte da weniger Zögern und klebte je einen Zettel an jedes Fenster des Wagens.

"Jetzt weiß man genau, wessen Wagen das ist", grinste Lewis.

"Das war der Sinn des Ganzen", sagte Jannik mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Die nächste Viertelstunde verbrachten sie damit die Bilder zu verteilen, dann war Lewis' Mappe leer.

"So und jetzt bringen wir ihm seine Klamotten zurück", sagte Lewis. "Und dann lassen wir den Typen für immer hinter uns."

Jannik nickte und folgte ihm zurück zu dem Haus.

"Na dann", sagte Lewis und drückte auf den Klingelknopf.

Es dauerte etwas, dann hörten sie den Summer.

Lewis sah Jannik an. "Bereit?"

"Bereit", nickte Jannik und drückte die Tür auf.

Jannik ging vor, so dass Marvin ihn zuerst sah. "Jannik!" rief er erstaunt. "Was... was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollte dich mal besuchen. Und ich hab dir was mitgebracht", erzählte Jannik fröhlich.

Marin lächelte. "Oh das ist schön Jannik. Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst."

"Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht... ich glaub, damit könntest du recht haben", meinte Jannik mit einem liebenswürdigen Grinsen und drückte Marvin die Tasche in die Hand.

"Willst du etwa... Lewis?" fragte Marvin, als er in diesem Moment Lewis hinter Jannik auftauchen sah.

"Oh, hallo Luca", grüßte Lewis ihn, auch er reichte Luca seine Tasche.

"Was... wird das?" fragte Marvin-Luca. "Das... ihr zwei... hier?"

"Ja, wir haben uns hier so ganz zufällig getroffen."

"Schon komisch, was? So und jetzt lass uns rein, es gibt ein paar Dinge, die du uns erklären solltest."

Ziemlich überrumpelt ließ Marvin-Luca die beiden rein.

"Hm... ziemlich klein", stellte Lewis fest. "Als Pilot kann man sich aber was Besseres leisten. Oder... als Bauingenieur? Was war er noch gleich bei dir Jannik?"

"Ja, Bau-Ing", nickte Jannik. "Und was bist du wirklich?"

"Ich... ich...", stammelte Marvin-Luca völlig überfordert.

"Ja, ich höre?", sah Jannik ihn auffordernd an.

"Ihr... könnt hier nicht einfach so...", sagte Marvin-Luca und wäre beim Zurückweichen fast über die Türschwelle zur Küche gestolpert. "Das ist nicht richtig..."

"Nein? Warum das nicht?"

"Du hast uns doch auch verfolgt und aufgelauert obwohl wir das nicht wollten."

"Ihr... ihr..."

"Seid wann stotterst du eigentlich?" fragte Lewis spöttisch. "Wir haben dir ne einfache Frage gestellt. Aber ich wiederhols nochmal langsam und deutlich für dich: WAS - IST - DEIN - BERUF?"

"Ich... ich arbeite im Objektschutz", erklärte Marvin-Luca kleinlaut.

Lewis und Jannik sahen sich kurz an. "Objektschutz?"

"Flughafen und andere Großobjekte."

Lewis lachte auf. "Du hast den Flughafen bewacht? Und die Elbphilharmonie?"

Marvin-Luca nickte leicht.

"Und... und da dachtest du: ach geb ich mich doch mal als Pilot aus, das ist viel geiler um Männer aufzureißen?" fragte Lewis wütend.

Marvin-Luca zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hat dich ja nicht gestört."

"Und warum bist du bei Jannik auf nen anderen Beruf umgeschwenkt?"

"Hab halt nicht mehr auf dem Flughafen gearbeitet."

Jannik schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Und warum das Ganze? Warum zwei Kerle?"

Einen Moment lag blickte Marvin-Luca von einem zum anderen. "Hat sich halt so ergeben. Und ihr beiden ward ja zufrieden. Ist ja auch nicht leicht für euch jemanden zu finden."

"Hat sich so ergeben? Hat sich so ergeben?" fragte Lewis und drängte sich nach vorn, bis er dicht vor Marvin-Luca stand. "Wir waren schon zusammen, als du Jannik kennengelernt hast, du Arsch!"

"Es hat dich ja nicht weiter interessiert."

"Nicht interessiert? Du hast mich von vorn bis hinten angelogen!"

"Und du hast dich nie darum gekümmert."

"Nie gekümmert? Ich hab dir vertraut und geglaubt!"

"Und nie gefragt. Du wolltest es doch nicht anders. Und auch sonst - du hattest doch keine Wahl. Wo willst du denn jemanden kennenlernen, hm? Konntest doch froh sein, einen Freund abbekommen zu haben." Herausfordernd sah Luca Lewis an.

"Stimmt", sagte Lewis plötzlich völlig ruhig und sogar mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Aber dank dir, hat sich das ja geändert", sagte er und drehte sich zu Jannik um. Ehe der reagieren konnte, hatte Lewis ihn an sich und leicht zu sich runter gezogen. "Vertrau mir", zischte er kaum hörbar, ehe er seine Lippen auf Janniks Legte.

Jannik begriff sofort und spielte mit. Er legt eine Hand kurz über Lewis' Hintern, die andere in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll. Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch, so warm und gut, und Jannik wünschte sich, dieser Moment möge ewig dauern.

Lewis schloss seine Augen und vertiefte den Kuss, während er eine Hand in Janniks lange Haare schob. Gott, der Kerl konnte küssen, das spürte er bis in die Zehenspitzen!

"Das... das meint ihr nicht ernst", unterbrach Marvin-Luca diesen perfekten Moment.

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen. Lewis schluckte heftig und versuchte sein hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen, als er nach Janniks Hand griff und seine Finger zwischen Janniks schob. "Doch, das ist unser ernst", sagte er dann mit leicht rauer Stimme.

Offenbar wurde Marvin erst in diesem Moment klar, dass er wirklich verloren hatte. Er wurde tatsächlich blass, dann trat er einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

"Komm Lewis", sagte Jannik und drückte seine Hand. "Wir sind hier fertig."

Lewis nickte, und ohne Marvin-Luca noch einmal anzusehen drehte er sich um und ließ sich von Jannik aus der Wohnung ziehen.


	28. Feierlichkeiten

"Puh", machte Lewis, als sie unten vor der Haustür standen.

Auch Jannik atmete auf. Sie hatten es wohl überstanden - und Marvin hatte begriffen, dass er wirklich keine Chance mehr hatte.

Lewis sah ihn an und grinste. "Du küsst echt gut."

Mit einem Lächeln drückte Jannik seine Hand, die er irgendwie noch immer hielt. "Du auch", erwiderte er.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so überfallen hab, aber..."

"Aber Marvin hat es ziemlich aus den Socken gehauen", grinste Jannik breit. "Außerdem - ich hab mich nicht beschwert."

Lewis grinste. "Dann lass uns hier verschwinden, ok?"

Janniks Grinsen wurde breiter. "Geh‘n wir zu mir oder zu dir?"

Lewis lachte auf. "Zu mir?"

"Gut - dann erstmal zu meinem Wagen, sonst musst du mich... dann... wieder zum Rastplatz fahren."

"Nein, das wär unschön. Außerdem hast du die Schokolade doch bestimmt noch in deinem Wagen", meinte Lewis zwinkernd.

"Genau, mit der wollen wir ja feiern." Zumindest Marvins Reaktion, vielleicht - hoffentlich - noch mehr.

Als sie wieder am Aldiparkplatz angekommen waren, nickte Lewis zum Eingang. "Wollen wir hier gleich was zum Anstoßen holen?"

"Gute Idee", nickte Jannik. „Wir können auch gucken, was wir sonst so finden. Fürs Abendbrot oder so." Ihm war dabei nicht bewusst, dass er sich damit quasi selbst einlud - es fühlte sich einfach selbstverständlich ein.

"Ha, du denkst mit, das gefällt mir", grinste Lewis und schnappte sich einen Einkaufswagen.

Ganz gemütlich und mit viel Spaß luden sie nach und nach den Wagen voll.

"Ich bezahle", sagte Jannik an der Kasse. Wenn er sich schon bei Lewis einlud, dann war das das Mindeste.

Lewis hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sondern wunderte sich beim Einpacken eher, was für Sachen sie so gekauft hatten. Es war eine sehr bunte Mischung. "Wenn wir das alles essen, dann wird uns so richtig schön schlecht", bemerkte er.

"Wir müssen ja zum Glück nicht alles aufessen."

"Und dann fühlen sich die Sachen von uns zurückgesetzt? Und wir haben vielleicht maulende Kekse und heulende Gummibären?"

Jannik sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Solange sie nicht um die verstorbenen Gummibärchen trauern..."

"Wieso denn verstorben? Die Gummibärchen kommen an einen besseren Ort! In... den Partykeller für Gummibärchen!"

"Du bist echt verrückt."

Lewis nickte. "Und ich stehe dazu!"

"Strange...", meinte Jannik, grinste dabei aber. Irgendwie gefiel ihm auch das an Lewis. Oder besonders das.

"So, dann lass uns die ganzen Köstlichkeiten mal in meinen Wagen laden und dann ab durch die Mitte!"

"Und dann haben wir uns den freien Nachmittag aber auch sowas von verdient", nickte Jannik.

"Mehr als das", sagte Lewis und die beiden brachten schnell die Einkäufe zum Wagen. Wenig später fuhren sie los.

Nach einem wirklich kurzen Stopp an Janniks Wagen fuhren sie hintereinander weiter, zu Lewis' Wohnung. Als sie vor Lewis Wohnung geparkt hatten, griff sich Jannik schnell die Pralinenschachtel und half dann Lewis mit den Einkäufen.

"Dann rein in die gute Stube", lud Lewis ihn ein und ließ ihn vor sich in die Wohnung.

Gemeinsam räumten sie ihre Einkäufe in der Küche aus und verteilten sie. "So und jetzt stoßen wir an", verkündete Lewis. "Und damit ist dein großer Moment gekommen, lieber Jannik."

"Großer Moment?", fragt Jannik nach, während er die Aldi-Sektflasche rausholte.

Lewis nickte. "Du darfst die Sektgläser suchen", erklärte er grinsend. "Die müssen irgendwo im obersten Fach eines der Schränke hier sein."

Jannik lachte auf. "Und wenn ich nicht da bin, brauchst du eine Leiter, du Stöpsel?"

"Ne, dann wird aus Bechern getrunken", grinste Lewis breit.

"Sekt aus Bechern? Englischer Banause!"

"Ja, aber wenn die Gläser da oben rumstehen? Und die hören einfach nicht, wenn ich sie rufe."

"Böse Gläser." Jannik öffnete die Schranktüren und blickte hinein. Ohne sich zu strecken konnte er zwei Gläser herausnehmen.

"Praktisch und sexy", kommentierte Lewis grinsend.

"Findest du, ja?"

Lewis nickte heftig. "Oh ja."

Jannik lächelte leicht, als er die Gläser auf den Tisch stellte.

Lewis suchte inzwischen nach einem Korkenzieher. "Sowas altmodisches. Korken", murmelte er dabei. "Der gute Drehverschluss ist doch für alle Seiten viel praktischer."

Jannik lachte. "Du trinkst nicht so oft Sekt, oder?"

"Nö. Von den Blubberbläschen muss ich immer niesen. Das ist wie bei Ginger Ale", sagte Lewis.

"Dann weißt du nicht, dass man für Sekt keine Flaschenöffner braucht", grinste Jannik, pulte die Folie um den Korken auf, den Draht ebenfalls, und schob dann langsam und gefühlvoll den Plastikkorken heraus

Lewis sah den Korken böse an. "Du hast mich voll verarscht du Mistding! Was denkt Jannik denn jetzt von mir?"

"Dass du nur selten Sekt trinkst", grinste Jannik ihn an.

"Trotzdem", schnaubte Lewis. "Das muss man doch... draufschreiben oder so. Auf das Etikett."

"Ach Stöpsel", beruhigte ihn Jannik, dann goss er den Sekt ein.

"Also, stoßen wir an auf das Ende von Marvin-Luca!" sagte Lewis, als er sein gefülltes Glas in den Händen hielt.

"Auf das Ende - und einen Anfang?", fragte Jannik ein wenig unsicher.

"Mhm... das wär schön. Sehr schön", nickte Lewis.

Jannik stieß leicht mit seinem Glas gegen Lewis', dann trank er den ersten Schluck.

Auch Lewis nahm einen Schluck und zog dabei die Nase kraus. "Ein wirklich komisches Zeug", sagte er dann. "Ich weiß nie, ob ich es nun mag oder nicht."

"Nee, das weiß ich auch nie. Aber witzig ist es. Und es gehört irgendwie dazu.“

"Ja, wenn man was zu feiern hat. Wie wir beide."

Jannik trank den nächsten Schluck, dann sah er Lewis fragend an. "Hast du O-Saft da?"

Lewis nickte und holte eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank.

"Damit wird’s doch viel leckerer."

"Oh gute Idee", sagte Lewis und öffnete die Flasche. Er goss den Saft nach, und tatsächlich wurde es ziemlich lecker. "Ich hab auch Maracujasaft da..."

"Na dann her damit", grinste Jannik. "Ich hab’s bisher nur mit O-Saft probiert, aber... die Flasche muss ja leer werden."

"Eben, hält sich ja nicht."

"Dann bringen wir die Sachen doch ins Wohnzimmer und setzen uns, ok?" schlug Jannik vor.

"Gern", nickte Lewis, nahm die Saftflaschen und sein Glas und ging schon mal los. Jannik folgte mit dem Sekt und seinem Glas. Im Flur schnappte er sich noch die Schachtel Pralinen, die er vorhin beim Reinkommen nur auf das Sideboard gelegt hatte.  
Dann machten sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und tranken den Sekt. Nach dem zweiten Glas öffnete Jannik die Schachtel und bot Lewis die Pralinen an.

Lewis griff sich eine Nougatpraline. "Hm, oh die sind gut", sagte er.

"Er hat sich echt ins Zeug gelegt."

"Sehr nett von ihm", meinte Lewis zwinkernd.

"Ich glaub, wir können ihm dankbar sein", meinte Jannik und trank noch etwas vom Sekt.

Auch Lewis nahm einen weiteren Schluck. "Ja, können wir ihm. Wer weiß, wann wir uns sonst kennenglernt hätten."

"Viel zu spät."

Mit einem Zug leerte Lewis sein Glas, dann rutschte er näher zu Jannik. "Und das wär echt eine Schande gewesen."

"Oh ja", nickte Jannik und lächelte Lewis an.

Ebenfalls lächelnd griff Lewis nach Janniks Glas und stellte es auf den Tisch neben sein eigenes.  
Janniks Lächeln wurde breiter. "Meinst du... wir können das von vorhin noch mal wiederholen? Ohne Zuschauer?"

"Genau das hatte ich vor", flüsterte Lewis.

Jannik nickte atemlos und beugte sich vor.

Lewis kam ihm entgegen, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Das reichte Jannik nicht, er legte eine Hand in Lewis' Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss. Mit einem Seufzen schloss Lewis die Augen und öffnete seine Lippen für Jannik.

Sofort kam das Kribbeln zurück, heiß und heftig in Janniks Bauch.

Lewis schob sich noch näher an ihn und Jannik spürte Finger, die durch seine Haare fuhren.  
'Ja', schoss es Jannik durch den Kopf, ja, es war richtig, und es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an.  
Lewis vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter und schob sich irgendwie auf Janniks Schoß.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Jannik seine Hand auf Lewis' Hintern und zog ihn so dichter.

Lewis keuchte hörbar auf und wühlte nun mit beiden Händen in Janniks Haaren. Er fühlte, dass Jannik schon ziemlich erregt war - und Jannik würde sicher dasselbe bei ihm bemerken.  
Und der Gedanke, dass Jannik das spürte, erregte ihn unheimlich. Unwillkürlich presste er sich enger an Janniks Körper.

"Lewis", keuchte Jannik auf.

Mit einem leichten Keuchen löste sich Lewis von Janniks Lippen und sah ihn an. Er fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippe, ehe er sich vorbeugte. "Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen", raunte er Jannik ins Ohr.

"Oh ja." Jannik fühlte das heftige Prickeln in seinem Bauch.

Lewis drückte einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf Janniks Lippen, dann rutschte er von seinem Schoß.

Er griff nach Janniks Hand um ihn gleich mit sich durch die Wohnung zu ziehen.

Kaum waren sie im Schlafzimmer angelangt, zog Jannik Lewis an sich. Der strahlte ihn an, es war unglaublich, wie seine Augen leuchteten.

Jannik hob eine Hand und strich Lewis über die leicht gerötete Wange.

"Gefällt dir also genauso wie mir?", fragte Lewis mit einem breiten Lächeln.

"Ich dachte, das war eindeutig", sagte Jannik zwinkernd und zog Lewis dicht an sich.

"Oh ja, ist es", strahlte Lewis und drängte sich an ihn.

Jannik keuchte auf. "Heb die Arme", raunte er und griff mit seinen Händen nach dem Saum von Lewis Kapuzenpulli.

Unter dem schwarzen Kleidungsstück trug er ein blaues T-Shirt mit Krümelmonster-Gesicht.  
Jannik lachte auf. Genau das mochte er so unglaublich an Lewis.

"Magst du es?"

"Es ist total verrückt, also ja. Ich find’s großartig an dir", sagte Jannik.

Lewis strahlte ihn an.

Jannik schluckte. Dieses Strahlen... er holte ein wenig zittrig Luft und beugte sich vor um Lewis diesmal ganz sanft zu küssen.  
Die weichen Lippen schmiegten sich an seine - ebenso, wie sich Lewis an ihn schmiegte.

"Das Krümelmonster muss jetzt schlafen gehen", wisperte Jannik schließlich und zupfte an dem Shirt, damit Lewis wieder die Arme hob.

Behutsam zog er das Shirt über Lewis' Kopf und legte es auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand.  
Jetzt endlich konnte er Lewis nackten Oberkörper bewundern. Und ihm gefiel was er sah. Sehr sogar.  
Klein, sehnig, gerade die richtige Menge Muskeln.

"Sexy", hauchte er.

Lewis strahlte ihn weiter an. "Du bist dran", sagte er dann und nickte zu Janniks eigenem Pulli.

Sofort hob Jannik die Arme und ließ Lewis den Pulli hochziehen. Auch das dünne Shirt zog Lewis ihm schnell aus. Dann strich er mit der Handfläche über Janniks Brust.

"Noch viel besser, als im Fernsehen", murmelte Lewis.

"Hm?", machte Jannik und grinste dann, "du hast mir beim Trikottausch zugeguckt?"

Lewis nickte. "Hey, das war das Highlight des Spiels."

Jannik kicherte leise.

Lewis trat noch näher und strich nun erneut über Janniks Brust.

"Das ist schön", wisperte Jannik.

Lewis lächelte und fuhr mit seinem Finger bis zum Bund der dunklen Jeans. "Es wird noch besser", wisperte er.

"Da bin ich mir sicher", lächelte Jannik und streichelte über Lewis Hintern.

Lewis biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippen und öffnete dann den Knopf von Janniks Jeans. Das leichte Keuchen ermutigte ihn weiterzumachen. Mit klopfendem Herzen zog er den Reißverschluss nach unten und enthüllte nach und nach die schwarzen Boxershorts, die Jannik trug.

Natürlich schwarz - und es stand ihm so verdammt gut!

Fast schon ein wenig atemlos zog Lewis die Jeans über Janniks Hintern nach unten. Janniks harter Schwanz entging ihm dabei nicht. Und er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und strich einmal mit der Hand über die deutliche Beule.

Kurz spannte sich Janniks ganzer Körper an.

"Mhm, das fühlt sich vielversprechend an", murmelte Lewis und wiederholte die Berührung.

"Darfst gern weitermachen..."

"Oh das hab ich vor, keine Angst", sagte Lewis und zupfte am Bund der Shorts.

"Das ist auch okay", grinste Jannik ihn breit an.

Lewis zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, dann zog er die Shorts mit einem Ruck nach unten. Er konnte kaum den Blick abwenden von Janniks langem, schlankem Schwanz.

Wie in Trance streckte er eine Hand aus und schloss sie um Janniks Schwanz.

Unwillkürlich schloss Jannik die Augen.

"Gott bist du heiß", raunte Lewis.

"Und du... verdammt geschickt."

"Dabei hab ich noch gar nichts gemacht. Nur ein bisschen... gestreichelt", sagte Lewis und bewegte kurz seine Hand.

"Das... das meine ich", raunte Jannik.

Lewis grinste und bewegte seine Hand erneut. Er hatte erst vorgehabt, Jannik einen zu blasen, aber jetzt... jetzt wollte er ihn nur noch in sich spüren. Am besten sofort.  
Dieser schlanke, lange Schwanz, der so perfekt zu seinem Besitzer passte...

Keuchend ließ er Janniks Schwanz los und trat sogar einen Schritt zurück.

"Was...?", fragte Jannik irritiert. "Ist alles...?"

"Ich will dich", raunte Lewis. "Sofort."

Mit großen Augen sah Jannik ihn an, dann nickte er heftig.

Lewis lächelte und begann hektisch am Knopf seiner Jeans zu fummeln. Große Hände schoben sich auf seine und hielten sie still, dann begann Jannik ihn auszuziehen.  
Schnell zog Jannik Jeans und Shorts über Lewis Hüfte nach unten.

Lewis setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schob sich dann weiter auf die Matratze. "Komm her zu mir..."

Nur zu gern folgte Jannik ihm. Lewis' Hände griffen nach ihm und zogen ihn näher.  
Jannik drängte sich sofort an ihn und suchte mit seinen Lippen die von Lewis. Dabei schob er sich zu ihm.  
Lewis spreizte automatisch seine Beine und ließ Jannik so dazwischen rutschen.

"Gott, du bist echt heiß", raunte Jannik.

"Musst du erst sagen", keuchte Lewis.

"Findest du, ja?"

Lewis nickte. "Und jetzt...", er hob seine Hüfte fordernd an.

Sofort schob Jannik seine Hand zwischen seine Beine und umfasste seinen Schwanz.

"Hast du...?" fragte Jannik.

Lewis nickte. "Unter dem Bett, eine Schachtel."

Jannik löste sich von Lewis und beugte sich aus dem Bett um nach der Schachtel zu angeln.  
Darin fanden sich Gleitgel und Kondome, offenbar war Lewis nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen wie er selbst, dazu noch etwas Spielzeug.

Jannik grinste leicht. Auch das passte zu Lewis. "Hast ja eine nette kleine... Spielbox hier", meinte er zwinkernd zu Lewis.

Lewis erwiderte das Grinsen. "Wenn du auf irgendwas Lust hast...?"

"Das nächste Mal", sagte Jannik und griff sich Kondom und Gleitgel.

"Wird toll, das versprech ich dir."

Jannik nickte und schob sich wieder zwischen Lewis Beine. "So... wo waren wir stehengeblieben?"

"Ich glaub, du bist da schon auf der richtigen Fährte", meinte Lewis, streckte die Arme aus und zog Jannik an sich.

Sie versanken erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während Jannik mit einer Hand die Tube Gleitgel öffnete. Er schob die Hand zwischen sie und fasste Lewis an.

Lewis stöhnte leicht.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln setzte sich Jannik etwas auf und begann mit der freien Hand Lewis' Brustwarze zu necken.

"Jannik...", keuchte Lewis ungeduldig.

"Was denn? Stehst du nicht aufs Spielen?"

"Doch! Aber jetzt will ich dich."

"Okay", nickte Jannik und machte sich jetzt ernsthafter daran Lewis vorzubereiten: Mit etwas Gel auf dem Finger massierte er die Stelle zwischen seinen Pobacken.

Erst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern bereitete er Lewis vor, bis der erneut ungeduldig die Hüften anhob. "Reicht dir das?", fragte Jannik nach.

Lewis nickte.

"Gut", raunte Jannik und tastete nach der Kondompackung, schnell riss er sie auf und streifte sich das Kondom über.

Mit glühenden Augen beobachtete Lewis jede von Janniks Bewegungen. Wie er sich selbst kurz streichelte, das Kondom weiter aufrollte, und dann Gleitgel auf seinen Schwanz gab.

Jannik sah ihn noch einmal fragend an, wartete das kurze zustimmende Nicken ab und begann dann vorsichtig in Lewis einzudringen.

Lewis blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Jannik in ihm - das fühlte sich einfach verdammt gut an.  
Langsam und vorsichtig schob sich Jannik weiter.  
Dabei atmete Lewis ganz langsam aus, es klang wie ein einziges, langgezogenes Seufzen.

Schließlich hielt Jannik inne und gab Lewis einen Moment Zeit, sich vollständig an ihn zu gewöhnen.

"Du bist... wow", raunte Lewis.

"Und du erst", murmelte Jannik, der Mühe hatte ruhig zu bleiben.

"Mach weiter", bat Lewis ihn schließlich.

Jannik nickte und begann sich leicht zu bewegen.

"Boah", keuchte Lewis, "so tief..."

Jannik grinste und wiederholte die Bewegung. Wieder keuchte Lewis heiser auf. "Schneller", stöhnte er dann.

Jannik lächelte ihn kurz an, dann bewegte er sich schneller.

Lewis schlang seine Arme um Jannik und kam ihm mit den Hüften entgegen. Jannik richtete sich etwas auf und zog Lewis dabei mit sich, bis der schließlich auf seinem Schoß saß.  
Lewis keuchte und lächelte dann strahlend. Er begann wieder durch Janniks Haare zu streichen, während er vorsichtig seine Hüften bewegte.

Jannik hielt ihn am Hintern fest, die andere Hand schlich sich zwischen ihre Körper.

"Gott Jannik", keuchte Lewis und schloss flatternd die Augenlider, als Janniks Finger seinen Schwanz berührten.

Jannik umfasste ihn und begann ihn langsam zu massieren.

"Ich... nicht mehr lang..."

"Dann komm", raunte Jannik ihm leise zu.

Lewis lehnte sich vor, bis seine Stirn die von Jannik berührte. Durch den neuen Winkel schien Jannik noch tiefer in ihn zu dringen und das war alles was Lewis noch brauchte.  
Sein ganzer Körper zuckte, als er heftig kam.

Jannik hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt und stieß dabei deutlich schneller in Lewis. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann keuchte er laut auf und kam ebenfalls hart.

Einen Moment blieben sie schwer atmend so sitzen, bis Lewis sich wieder vorlehnte und Janniks Lippen mit seinen bedeckte.  
Jannik lächelte in den Kuss. Noch immer hielt er Lewis fest auf seinem Schoß, und er war noch immer in ihm.

"Bin ich dir zu schwer?" wisperte Lewis gegen Janniks Lippen.

"Du bist perfekt, Lewis", raunte Jannik.

Lewis lächelte und küsste ihn erneut.

"Das alles... ist perfekt", erwiderte Jannik das Lächeln.

"Ist es", wisperte Lewis.

Jannik zog ihn noch etwas dichter und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Und Lewis schien nichts dagegen zu haben.  
Erneut begann er Jannik zu küssen, ganz sanft und zärtlich. Dabei bewegte er sich leicht, so dass Jannik aus ihm herausrutschte. Er bedauerte es und musste sich dann an das Gefühl der Leere daran gewöhnen.

Jannik zog ihn wieder enger an sich und ließ sich dann langsam nach hinten gleiten, bis sie eng umschlungen auf der Matratze lagen.

Jannik bekam das dämliche Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht, aber es beruhigte ihn, dass Lewis nicht anders aussah.

Lewis kuschelte sich an ihn, wickelte eine von Janniks Haarsträhnen um seinen Zeigefinger und grinste dabei glücklich vor sich hin.  
Auch Janniks Hand lag jetzt in Lewis Haaren und kraulte seinen Nacken.

Langsam löste sich Lewis Finger aus Janniks Haar und er begann dafür über Janniks Brust zu streicheln, malte unsichtbare Muster auf dessen Haut.

"Ist doch unglaublich, oder?", wisperte Jannik schließlich.

"Hm, was?" fragte Lewis.

"Das mit uns."

Lewis lächelte. "Oh ja. Unglaublich... und zwar unglaublich gut."

Janniks Lächeln wurde breiter - und verliebter.

"Bist du dir denn auch sicher, dass du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt?" fragte Lewis und sah Jannik fragend an. "Ich bin nicht einfach."

"Du bist ein verrückter, witziger Stöpsel. Gibt’s da noch mehr zu beachten?"

"Ich bin anstrengend. Und ich rede ziemlich viel."

"Da weiß ich, wie ich das unterbreche", grinste Jannik und küsste Lewis einfach.

Lewis lachte ich den Kuss.

"Und anstrengend... ich denke, das kann ich damit auch stoppen", küsste er Lewis erneut.

"Du willst also all meine nervigen Eigenschaften mit deinen Küssen stoppen?"

"Ich denke, ich werde damit Erfolg haben. Außer, meine Küsse nerven dich irgendwann?"

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Du küsst nämlich einfach nur umwerfend."

Jannik lachte leise.

"Und du bist dazu auch noch fast unverschämt sexy. Von deinen Qualitäten als Liebhaber ganz zu schweigen", fuhr Lewis grinsend fort und strich dabei mit dem Finger leicht über Janniks Schwanz.

"Dann passen wir beide doch perfekt zusammen."

"Meinst du das ernst?" fragte Lewis leise.

Jannik sah ihn unsicher an. "Schon..."

"Verrückt, aber... ich denke das auch", wisperte Lewis.

Janniks Finger hatten zwischendurch ruhig in seinem Nacken gelegen, jetzt bewegten sie sich wieder leicht.

"Du bist so wundervoll Jannik", fuhr Lewis kaum hörbar fort.

"Und du bist... unglaublich."

Lewis lächelte. "Dann... geben wir dem hier eine Chance? Uns?"

"Nicht nur eine Chance. Wir ziehen es einfach durch. Denn so einfach lass ich dich nicht mehr gehen."

Er hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als Lewis ihn fest an sich zog. "Ich dich auch nicht."

Jannik lachte leise und hielt Lewis seinerseits fest.

"Liegst du bequem so?" nuschelte Lewis ein paar Minuten später.

"Hm, ja... sehr", lächelte Jannik.

"Gut", sagte Lewis. "Dann stört es dich nicht, wenn ich gleich einschlafe..."

"Nein, ich find’s gemütlich.“

Lewis ruckelte sich noch Stückchen zurecht und schaffte es dabei, die Decke über sie zu ziehen.

"So ist es noch gemütlicher", lächelte Jannik.

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte Lewis und drückte einen Kuss auf Janniks Brust.

"Du auch. Und träum schön."

"Werd ich", lächelte Lewis und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Jannik lag noch ein wenig länger wach - und grinste dabei glücklich.

Mit dieser Entwicklung hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Lewis und er... so ganz konnte er es auch nicht glauben. Und dann so schnell, nachdem sie das über Marvin-Luca herausgefunden hatten.  
Aber Lewis war einfach... unglaublich. Er war von Beginn an von ihm fasziniert gewesen. Von seiner Fröhlichkeit, seiner ganzen Art. Marvin-Luca war da plötzlich einfach nicht mehr wichtig gewesen.

Er war ein witziges Kerlchen, in das sich Jannik einfach verlieben musste. Es gab da doch gar keine Alternative!

Im Endeffekt musste er Marvin-Luca also sogar dankbar sein.

Er hatte hier ein wundervolles Kerlchen zum Freund bekommen!

Lächelnd schob Jannik eine Hand in Lewis Nacken und streichelte ihn sanft ohne ihn dabei aufzuwecken.  
Dann fielen auch ihm die Augen zu.


	29. Epilog

Jannik wurde von einer kitzelnden Berührung an seinen Füßen geweckt.

Instinktiv zog er seine Füße weg.

Er hörte ein leises Lachen, dann ein Rascheln und wenig später spürte er warme Lippen auf seiner Wange.  
Das war besser, doch Jannik öffnete die Augen noch nicht.

"Aufwachen", wisperte Lewis und küsste Jannik in den Mundwinkel.

"Hmm", knurrte Jannik nur verschlafen.

"Ja, so ist gut", lächelte Lewis.

"Mag nicht..."

"Dann muss ich dich wohl überzeugen", sagte Lewis und hauchte diesmal einen Kuss auf Janniks Lippen.

Sofort verzogen sich Janniks Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

"Wenn du aufwachst, dann gibt’s mehr davon."

"Hmm", knurrte Jannik. "Dann muss ich wohl..." Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah in Lewis lächelndes Gesicht.

Schlagartig wurde sein Lächeln breiter.

"Morgen", sagte Lewis. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Besser geht’s gar nicht."

Lewis lächelte strahlend.

"Und du?"

"Du bist das beste Kissen, das es gibt", erklärte Lewis zwinkernd.

Jannik begann ihm durch die Nackenhaare zu streicheln. "Bin ich das?"

Lewis schloss die Augen und seufzte wohlig. "Mhm... oh mach weiter, das ist schön..."

"Stundenlang", lächelte Jannik ihn an.

Lewis seufzte erneut glücklich.

"Ich bräuchte nie wieder aufzustehen."

"Ja... das wär schön", nickte Lewis. "Du hast übrigens keine kalten Füße."

"Nein...", schüttelte Jannik den Kopf. "Wie kommst du da drauf?"

"Na ich hab’s eben überprüft", grinste Lewis. "Wir haben gestern Abend immerhin keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gegen kalte Füße unternommen."

"Ich hab sie wohl zu dir gestreckt, wenn sie kalt waren. Bist doch so schön warm."

Lewis lachte. "Na dann passen wir ja perfekt zusammen. Du bist mein neues Kuschelkissen und ich wärme dafür deine Füße."

"Stimmt, du hast heute Nacht kein Kissen gebraucht."

"Hatte dich", sagte Lewis und drückte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen. "Da kann kein Kissen mit konkurrieren."

Jannik lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin gern dein Kissen."

Lewis lächelte ihn zärtlich an, während er durch Janniks weiche Haare strich. Dann wurde sein Blick irgendwie nachdenklich.

"Was ist?" fragte Jannik.

"Hm", machte Lewis. "Wir mögen ja nun beide nicht aufstehen... aber meinst du nicht auch, wir sollten uns bei Clemens und René mal bedanken?"

"Stimmt. Ohne die beiden würden wir jetzt nicht hier liegen. Dann wäre weder das mit Marvin-Luca aufgeflogen noch das mit uns passiert."

"Wollen wir das gleich heute Morgen machen?"

"Ist ne gute Idee, schließlich wissen wir ja, dass Clemens grad bei René ist", nickte Jannik zustimmend.

"Dann müssten wir jetzt aufstehen und uns fertig machen. Und Brötchen kaufen."

Jannik seufzte. "Ich wusste, dass deine Idee einen Haken hat."

"Tut mir ja leid... aber in diesem Bett bist du immer wieder willkommen."

Jannik lachte erneut. "Das hoffe ich sehr. Mein Bett würde sich aber bestimmt auch mal freuen, dich kennenzulernen."

"Wir werden uns bestimmt gut verstehen - dein Bett und ich", grinste Lewis ihn an.

"Denk ich auch", nickte Jannik und zog Lewis dann zu einem Kuss zu sich.

"Hmm", machte Lewis genießerisch.

Einen Moment hielt Jannik den Kuss noch aufrecht, dann löste er schweren Herzens von Lewis süßen Lippen. "Aufstehen, sonst können wir unseren Plan vergessen", wisperte er.

"Wir machen hier bald weiter", versprach Lewis und rutschte von Jannik weg.

"Willst du erst ins Bad?", bot Lewis an.

Jannik nickte. "Dann bis gleich.“

Lewis sah ihm nach, wie er das Bett und auch das Schlafzimmer verließ - splitterfasernackt und verdammt sexy.

Lewis wusste selbst, dass er grade wieder dieses extrem dämliche Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, aber er fühlte sich viel zu wohl, um das ändern zu wollen.

Während er hörte, wie im Bad das Wasser zu laufen begann, rutschte er aus dem Bett und begann schief vor sich hin singend frische Klamotten rauszusuchen.  
Shirt und Shorts für Jannik, und ein paar Socken, das er versehentlich zu groß gekauft hatte, fand er und brachte die Sachen in das Bad.

Jannik warf einen Blick auf die Shorts, die Lewis ihm hinhielt und lachte auf, als er die aufgedruckten Erdmännchen sah. "Warum wundert mich das nicht?"

"Hey, das sind meine Lieblingsshorts. Die Viecher sind doch wohl total süß!"

"Ja sind sie", grinste Jannik. "Fast so süß wie du."

Lewis stutzte, dann lachte er auf. "Siehst du, sie passen zu mir. Und zu dir genauso!"

"Ich werde sie mit Freude tragen."

"Das wollte ich von dir hören!"

"So und ich bin auch fertig, du kannst dich also auch fertig machen", meinte Jannik und drückte Lewis einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich beeil mich", versprach auch Lewis.

Jannik nickte und ließ Lewis allein um sich fertig anzuziehen. Es dauerte in der Tat nicht lange bis Lewis fertig angezogen zu ihm trat.

"So, wie sieht dein Plan aus?" fragte er Lewis.

"Gibt hier einen guten Bäcker, die haben tolle Brötchen. Dann in den Supermarkt und ein paar Leckereien holen, und dann ab zu René?", schlug Lewis vor.

Jannik nickte sofort. "Hört sich gut an."

"Dann machen wir das so", beschloss Lewis, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, schnappte seine Jacke und was er noch so brauchte, und sah Jannik dann auffordernd an.  
Auch Jannik hatte sich schnell Schuhe und Jacke angezogen und nickte. "Bin startklar."

"Dann los!" Lewis öffnete die Tür, schloss hinter Jannik ab und raste die Treppe herunter.

"So ein kleiner Wirbelwind", murmelte Jannik und folgte Lewis ein wenig langsamer.

Sein Wirbelwind wartete schon ungeduldig auf ihn, als Jannik zu den geparkten Autos trat. "Ich fahr", beschloss Lewis kurzerhand und hielt Jannik die Beifahrertür auf.

"Klar, du kennst dich hier ja auch besser aus", sagte Jannik.

Er stieg ein, und kurz darauf fuhr Lewis los. Es war nicht weit zu dem Bäcker, in dem sie frische, duftende Brötchen kauften, und im Supermarkt schlugen sie ebenfalls richtig zu.

"So, dann schmeißen wir die beiden mal aus dem Bett", grinste Lewis, als er wenig später vor dem Haus parkte, in dem René seine Wohnung hatte.

Jannik lachte leise. "Mit Dauerklingeln?"

Lewis nickte. "Ja, ich kann da sehr hartnäckig sein. Bei Schü hab ich es glaub ich mal auf fast 15 Minuten gebracht."

"Ich sollte dich niemals herausfordern."

Lewis lachte und löste dann seinen Gurt.

Zusammen mit Jannik trug er die Einkäufe zu der Tür, dort legte er seinen Finger auf den Klingelknopf.

Jannik sah auf seine Uhr und war bei 7 Minuten und 32 Sekunden angekommen, als endlich der Summer ertönte.

"Na, wobei wir die beiden wohl gestört haben", lachte Lewis Jannik fröhlich an.

"Vermutlich nicht beim Briefmarkensortieren", antwortete Jannik lachend und hielt Lewis dann die Tür auf.  
Schon hatte Lewis ihn wieder überholt und lief die Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch.

"Lewis?" begrüßte ein ziemlich zerstrubbelter und nur mit Boxershorts bekleideter René ihn an der Tür.

"Guten Morgen", grüßte Lewis ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Ich hoffe, wir stören dich... euch nicht?"

René brummte etwas und bemerkte erst dann Jannik. "Jannik?"

"Ähm - ja. Guten Morgen", wünschte auch Jannik.

"Was macht ihr hier?" fragte René.

"Wir wollten uns bei euch bedanken. Also - für alles. Dass ihr das über Marvin-Luca, diesen Arsch, rausgefunden habt."

"Und warum müsst ihr das um diese Uhrzeit machen?" fragte René leidend.

"So früh ist es noch nicht. Außerdem braucht so ein ausführliches Frühstück doch Zeit."

René seufzte. "Ich merk schon, ich werd euch nicht los. Geht durch in die Küche ich werf Clemens aus dem Bett. Und zieh mir was an."

"Och, meinetwegen kannst du so bleiben", lachte Lewis.

"Das ist mir schon klar. Los ab in die Küche. Ich brauch ganz schnell Kaffee", lachte René.

"Ich mach welchen", versprach Lewis und zog Jannik mit sich in die Küche.

"Und wie lange dauert es jetzt, bis René aufnahmefähig ist?" fragte Jannik und begann die Einkäufe auszupacken.

"Kommt auf den Kaffee an", zuckte Lewis mit den Schultern. Was aus der Maschine wenig später herauskam, hätte vermutlich Tote aufwecken können.

Wenig später kam René in die Küche. Er trug nun eine locker sitzende Jogginghose und ein Shirt, wirkte aber noch immer nicht wirklich wach. "Clemens kommt gleich."

"Na komm, hier", reichte Lewis ihm seinen Kaffeebecher.

Dankbar nahm René den Becher und trank einen Schluck. "Oh Gott...", murmelte er. "Wie viele Löffel waren das?"

"Genug um dich wach zu machen."

René schüttelte sich leicht, trank aber noch einen Schluck. "Ekelhaft, wirklich ekelhaft..."

"Aber er macht wach!", darauf bestand Lewis.

René verdrehte die Augen und sah Jannik an. "Ich nehme an, dass du bei Lewis... übernachtet hast?"  
Jannik grinste ihn an. "Ist einfach so weit bis nach Bremen - das Problem kennt Clemens doch auch."  
"Was kenn ich auch?" fragte Clemens, der in diesem Moment in die Küche kam.

"Den weiten Weg zwischen Hamburg und Bremen. Und dass man ihn abends... nachts... nicht mehr fahren mag", grinste René mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Jannik und Lewis. "Guten Morgen übrigens."

"Morgen", sagte Clemens und schnappte sich Renés Kaffeetasse. "Schon klar, Jungs. Vor allem, wenn ein angenehm warmes kuscheliges Bett hier in Hamburg für einen bereit steht."

"Auch, wenn die Bettdecken hier in Hamburg geradezu unverschämt kurz sind", grinste Jannik.

"Meine Bettdecke ist genau richtig", sagte Lewis sofort.

"Für so einen Stöpsel für dich vielleicht", konterte Jannik.

"Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass du so ein Riese bist!" sagte Lewis.

Jannik legte ihm einen Arm um. "Ich mag’s, dass du so ein Stöpsel bist."

"Hab dir doch gesagt, dass die beiden gut zusammen passen", sagte Clemens zu René.

René nickte. "Hätte aber dann doch nicht gedacht, dass sie es so schnell hinkriegen."

"Na sie werden uns ja jetzt bestimmt gleich erzählen, wie es passiert ist."

Jannik grinste ihn an und griff nach Lewis' Hand. "War eigentlich die Idee von diesem Stöpsel hier - wir waren bei Marvin... Luca, und irgendwie wollten wir es ihm so richtig zeigen", begann er und erzählte dann.

Während Jannik, von Lewis unterstützt, erzählte, setzten sie sich und begannen von den mitgebrachten Köstlichkeiten zu essen.  
Dabei saßen die beiden Paare dicht nebeneinander und sahen sich hin und wieder verliebt an. Nach Janniks Erzählung unterhielten sie sich ganz allgemein, bis Clemens auf einmal breit zu grinsen begann.

"Was hast du?" fragte Lewis.

"Ich find’s einfach total schön", meinte Clemens. "Euer Ex wollte nie was mit mir - oder mit uns - zu tun haben. Und jetzt sitzen wir hier so ganz einfach zusammen. Und sicher nicht zum letzten Mal. So ein Pärchen-Morgen hat doch auch was!"

"Stimmt", nickte Jannik. "Und in Zukunft können wir sowas ja auch öfter machen. Wir haben ja die selben Wege zu unseren Liebsten."

"Du denkst doch bestimmt schon an so eine praktische Fahrgemeinschaft", lachte Clemens auf.

"Du etwa nicht?"

"Klar", nickte Clemens. "Ist doch einfach perfekt!"

Lewis griff nach Janniks Hand. "Ist alles perfekt", strahlte er seinen Freund an und küsste ihn zärtlich.

René legte einen Arm um Clemens. "Sieh es dir an, das junge Glück", grinste er, "so zufrieden gefallen mir die beiden viel besser. So dürfen sie uns auch gern aus dem Bett holen. Aber... nicht zu oft!"

"Das nächste Mal wecken wir die beiden einfach", meinte Clemens zwinkernd.

René kicherte. "Noch ein bisschen früher?"

Lewis schnaubte und warf mit er kleinen Kugel aus Brötcheninnenleben nach René. "Ich geb dir gleich früher du frecher Vogel."

"Ha, Eigentor", lachte René, "du weißt doch, der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm!"

Lewis öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, runzelte die Stirn und sah dann Jannik an. "Willst du mich verteidigen, mein Riesenhafter Ritter?"

"Ähm.. äh... Lass meinen Freund in Ruhe, du komischer würmerfressender Vogel!"

Clemens lachte auf. "Ich glaub das musst du noch ein bisschen üben Jannik."

"Ja, vermutlich. Kannst mir ja demnächst mal beim Üben helfen."

"Hör nicht auf ihn, du hast das ganz toll gemacht", meinte Lewis zwinkernd zu Jannik und drückte ihm mit marmeladenklebrigen Lippen einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Clemens lachte leise. "Jetzt seid ihr wirklich klebrig-süß verliebt!"

Jannik strahlte ihn an und zog Lewis an sich. "Ja. Klebrig-süß verliebt und unendlich glücklich!"


End file.
